¿Segundas Oportunidades?
by Naru Hounz
Summary: Naruto sabe la verdad de Sasuke y su clan, el Uchiha regresa a Konoha con Taka y una "novia",Sakura guarda un recuerdo importante sobre itachi y ella que nadie suke este aprendera por las malas que el verdadero amor no es frio ni controlado
1. Chapter 1

¿Segundas Oportunidades?

By: Naru Hounz

. . . .

Capitulo 1

**El Esperado Reencuentro**

. . . .

Han pasado ya casi cuatro años desde que él se fue, dejándose consumir así mismo por completo, por la ira, el odio y la venganza, sentimientos en los que había crecido y desde entonces hecho más patente que nunca su soledad.

Ese era Sasuke Uchiha, el niño, el chico, el hombre al que ella había amado durante tanto tiempo aun en contra de su sentido común.

Pero por mas que se recriminaba a si misma tratando de recuperar la razón, cada noche lo añoraba y lloraba siempre por él pero el más amargo de sus llantos era para ella misma, se preguntaba que le había dado, que había hecho por ella para que lo amara de esa forma.

"_¿Qué demonios le había dado el muy maldito aparte de malos tratos e insultos para conseguir atar su corazón de por vida?"_

"_¿Es que tan poco amor propio se tenía para hacer entender a su corazón _

_quien era el realmente?"_

_¿Por qué su corazón decía lo opuesto a su cabeza y le hacía perder el juicio?_

En cambio todo era tan diferente con Naruto. Sí suele ser exasperante, infantil, hiperactivo, pero sabía que podía contar con él incondicionalmente. Desde ese día hasta hoy él nunca movió el dedo del renglón, se quedo a su lado, siempre a su lado, manteniendo su promesa sin importarle su propia vida. Siempre protegiéndola, consolándola aun sin decir nada, solo ahí a su lado, confortándola, dándole animo, valor, y compresión.

El había cambiado tanto, aunque tenía esa personalidad tan característica aun, también había crecido y hecho más fuerte consiente del valor, del honor, y la lealtad, todo esto sin perder la nobleza de su corazón y la capacidad de creer en todas las personas. Su querido Naruto, ese chico, tantas veces pensó que hubiera sido menos problemático enamorarse de él desde el principio, pero no la vida no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Una chica pelirrosa se levanta ahuyentando esos pensamientos mojándose el rostro. Necesitaba estar concentrada. _"No hubiera podido adivinar cuanto "_

Y es así como ese día comienza (Al fin, que larga -_-*)

Después de que Sai le hablara sobre naruto, en aquella tienda donde Tsunade permanecía inconsciente, se había sentido el ser más ruin sobre la tierra, no podía creer lo que le había hecho, la tortura a la que había sometido a su querido Naruto

"_¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes?"_

Había estado tan ciega, obligándolo a mantener esa promesa inconscientemente, echando sobre sus hombros una carga tan pesada cuando se prometió jamás hacerlo de nuevo.

Después Shikamaru había entrado con esa noticia que la había dejado helada, sasuke…sasuke, había entregado a ese sensei de la aldea del rayo a Akatsuki y ya estaba siendo tratado como un criminal internacional. No podía permitir que Naruto siguiera con esto, Sasuke había cambiado…

- Sakura nosotros debemos encargarnos de sasuke, si permitimos que alguien más interfiera, por protegerlo arrastremos a konoha a una guerra eventualmente.- había dicho Shikamaru seriamente, era verdad pese a todo Sasuke era un ninja de Konoha y Naruto nunca permitiría que le tocaran un pelo a Sasuke mientras él siguiera vivo.

- Si los de la aldea de rayo matan a Sasuke ustedes no lo soportaran, y si ustedes consiguen que los maten, nosotros nos involucraremos y si nos matan a todos sus padres y los nuestros buscaran venganza igual que el otro bando ¿Sabes cómo termina la historia cierto?- pregunto serio el chico

Sakura mantenía la mirada gacha mientras sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo

- He venido para pedir el permiso del equipo 7 Sakura, tu permiso…pero sin importar lo que digas lo pararemos, a Akatsuki y a Sasuke, yo se lo diré a Naruto.- dijo el ninja dando media vuelta pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

- Shikamaru…no digas mas…yo…ese idiota está enamorado de mi soy yo…quien hablara con él-. Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y levantando el rostro _"no quiero cometer más errores"_

- Bien, yo…lo siento.-dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la tienda tan silenciosamente como había entrado

- No…gracias…a todos.- dijo en un susurro la pelirosa

En la tienda solo quedaron Sai, Shizune, la inconsciente Tsunade y ella. Iba a detener a sasuke lo había jurado era hora de empezar a cumplir sus promesas.

- Feíta…- hablo Sai haciéndola reaccionar. - Naruto en verdad te quiere…-dijo saliendo también de la tienda

Sakura estuvo un momento perdida en si misma después volteó a ver a Tsunade dormida y apretó los puños.

- Sakura…-hablo Shizune en un susurro. Sakura levanto la cara y se limpio las lágrimas con coraje

- Shizune…tú pasabas más tiempo que nadie cerca de Tsunade-shishou, dime lo que te haya contado sobre la situación de Akatsuki y Sasuke…por favor…-dijo viéndola directamente

En tanto en la casa de Naruto algo inverosímil sucedía…Uchiha Madara había ido tras el sin contar que Kakashi y el capitán Yamato lo interceptarían; ahora se desarrollaba una "platica" imposible de creer.

- Así es Uzumaki Naruto, tú y Sasuke estaban predestinados-dijo Madara tras la mascara

El rubio se había quedado helado, Sasuke, su amigo, su hermano era…un autentico vengador.

- Ustedes dos están destinados a enfrentarse hasta la muerte, así es la historia, no hay otra manera. Y yo hare que se cumpla-dijo Mandara sin mutarse ante el agarre de Kakashi que se hacía más fuerte antes sus últimas palabras.

- Eso es lo que dices tú-dijo el capitán Yamato. –Cada quien forja su propio destino nada está escrito aun, Sasuke no es tu muñeco-dijo viendo a naruto. –Le cambiaremos el final.- dijo mientras naruto levantaba el rostro saliendo de su shock

_-"es verdad…podemos hacer que sea diferente"_- Pensó el rubio

En tanto la pelirosa corría hacia la casa de naruto, si todo lo que le había dicho shizune era verdad el verdadero peligro era Danzou, y si los kagues le entregaban el control militar tras la alianza todo se podía ir al diablo, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo?, técnicamente no tenía nada contra él, solo la evidencia del sello en la lengua de Sai, que solo probaba su crueldad ante sus propio aliados, y luego estaba Sasuke, ese era otro problema no entendía nada y si sus corazonadas era ciertas...

"_¿Por qué Itachi no estaba ahí para proteger a su hermano de ese monstruo?"_

Al acercarse mas a la casa de su amigo sintió cuatro poderosos chacras, tres le eran conocidos, Kakashi-sensei, el capitán Yamato, Naruto, y el otro era…

_-"¡N-no…no puede ser!"-_. Acelero el paso Akatsuki había alcanzado a naruto _¡No!.-. _Rugió desde lo más profundo de su ser_-. ¡Jamás lo permitiría! Antes muerta que permitirles tocar un solo de sus cabellos._-Salto más rápido.

- No, todo es como en los cuentos chicos, Sasuke sabe todo lo que les he contando y si bien pudo elegir, el eligió la venganza-. Dijo mandara.- Por eso el ahora mismo está donde los kagues, con Sasuke resucitare y pondré en la mira al clan uchiha- escupió

Los tres hombres se quedaron de una pieza

- Sasuke está en su reunión, en este momento está peleando con el Raikague y no parara hasta matarlo y quitarlo de su camino-. Dijo Madara con sádica satisfacción.

- ¿Qué?- dijo una quinta voz diferente.

La pelirosa había llegado a la escena y estaba estática.

- ¡Ah! La mona alumna de la sannin se nos une-dijo con gracia y aprovechando el momento de distracción se soltó del agarre y acerco a Naruto quien lo miro desafiante.

- Ya hay demasiada gente aquí nueve colas nos…-Mandara no alcanzo a terminar la frase ante el grito y el puño de Sakura

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO BASTARDO!-. Grito Sakura mientras su puño se estampaba contra su hombro apenas rozándolo pues lo había tomado desprevenido quien solo atino a saltar hacia atrás sujetándose el hombro herido mientras Sakura se ponía frente a naruto y gritaba.

- ¡ESCUDO!- grito la kunoichi y una barrera de chakra los rodeo a ambos

- Sa-Sakura-chan cuando… ¿Cuando aprendiste eso?-pregunto el rubio quien no salía de su asombro

- ¡Mocosa!- gruño Mandara dispuesto a matarla, pero apenas rozarlo su mano con la barrera se electrocuto y Kakashi lo sujetó de nuevo pero este se zafó hábilmente nuevamente del agarre.

- De verdad no eres lo que aparentas.- dijo viendo a Sakura y se esfumo en un Jutsu.

Después de unos segundos de tensión Sakura libero el campo y Yamato la protección de madera que tenia a Naruto, entonces este gritó.

- ¡Me voy por Sasuke! no lo dejare solo contra el Raikague-dijo y se dispuso a correr pero cierta chica lo detuvo del cuello

- ¡Espera baka! ¡No! Sasuke es un idiota que provocará una guerra por su estúpida venganza, Sasuke eligió su camino es hora de que se responsabilicé de sus actos que vea que aliarse con Akatsuki trae consecuencias como todo lo que hace.- dijo enojada la chica ante el gesto atónito del rubio

- ¿Qué?, pero ¿Qué dices Sakura-chan?, es Sasuke no podemos dejarlo….-la chica le corto de nuevo.

- ¿Dejarle qué? ¿Qué madure y deje de actuar como un niño mimado?-dijo ella con reproche

- ¡No lo digas! ¡Tú no sabes la verdad! Sasuke merece su venganza-dijo enojando el chico

- ¿Qué?.- Ahora era ella la que no entendía.

- Sasuke es un verdadero vengador y no voy a dejarlo solo.- dijo el rubio decidido dando un paso hacia la puerta pero la chica lo detuvo de nuevo.

- ¡De qué demonios hablas Naruto!-grito la chica ya al borde de la histeria

- Danzou obligo a su hermano a asesinar a su clan por erradicar al clan Uchiha! Y el… Sasuke se entero de la verdad después de matar a Itachi-grito a todo pulmón.

Entonces todo cayó en su sitio en la mente de la pelirrosa, aquella vez con Itachi, su actitud, lo que le habían dicho de Danzou y Akatsuki, sintió las piernas flojas y se sujeto con más fuerza de Naruto, _"Itachi…el…estaba muerto…"_ pero necesitaba más explicaciones, Naruto como leyendo su pensamiento le pregunto:

- ¿Confías en mi?-dijo más serio que nunca, la chica salió de su shock y le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. –Entonces no me detengas…-

La chica se había quedado congelada sin soltarle.

- Espera Naruto- dijo Kakashi quien se había hecho notar.- tienes razón pero no puedes parecerte así y simplemente ayudarlo a matar al Hokague y Raikague recuérdalo piensa

- No hay nada que pensar no voy a dejarlo solo…Sakura-chan por favor suéltame.- dijo suavemente a ella que aun parecía ida

- No es así, debemos desenmascarar a Danzou y enjuiciarlo, hay reglas necesitamos un plan.-dijo el capitán Yamato

- ¡Pero Sasuke está ahí peleando con el Raikague que no dudara en matarlo!-dijo alterado Naruto

- Debemos sacarlo de ahí primero y planear después-dijo Kakashi. –Antes de que comenta una estupidez de verdad

- si -dijo Naruto avanzando pero la pelirrosa no lo soltaba

- Sakura-chan?.-repitió Naruto de nuevo al verla que no reaccionaba.

De pronto salió de su fuero interno y dijo:

- Yo iré por el.- dijo para el asombro de los presentes. –Yo puedo aparecer y desaparecer rápidamente con Sasuke antes de que el Raikague se dé cuenta que soy yo y mi escudo nos protegerá de sus ataques sin problemas-dijo con voz monótona.

- Es demasiado arriesgado no puedes…-dijo Naruto pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando la chica ya había desaparecido

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN!-grito el rubio desesperado

En tanto con Sasuke y el Raikague la pelea iba poniéndose peor, Sasuke estaba furioso sus subalternos que lo habían protegido pero él les ORDENO no meterse a pesar de que lo hicieron en el momento exacto

- Mocoso…te enseñare los modales que tus padres no te enseñaron!-grito el Raikague.

Y ahí termino su auto control, ese bastardo había mencionado a sus padres, su energía alrededor se puso negra, terriblemente obscura y se lanzo contra el Raikague que atino a saltar mientras Sasuke lo miraba con odio, siguieron peleando el Raikague estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Sasuke cuando de repente una explosión de humo se plantaba delante de su golpe sin posibilidad de detenerlo; esperando el resultado de su golpe el Raikague se encontró respondido por una barrera que le reboto su ataque y en otro puff Sasuke Uchiha había desaparecido.

Sasuke estaba furioso, furioso y confundido en un principio pero luego al sentir esos brazos sujetándolo por la cintura con una cálida familiaridad, ese olor dulce, y luego su voz pronunciando _–"¡escudo!"-_

Lo habían hecho entender todo una décima de segundo más tarde cuando se escuchaba el segundo puff. Abrió los ojos, había sido transportado, estaba en una casa pequeña cuando reaccionó que tenia aun el frágil cuerpo de su ex -compañera abrazándolo sin mirarlo a la cara calmándolo como aquella vez de genins en el bosque de la muerte.

El contacto solo se prolongo un segundo más cuando una voz demasiado conocida le grito:

- ¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme están bien!-un eufórico Naruto grito acercándose por detrás, con Kakashi y otro hombre un Jounin también, Sakura en un segundo se había apartado de él como si su piel quemase, todo en conjunto hizo que la ira hirviera en sus venas como lava al entender que la chica rosa había interferido con su venganza, la miro aun con el sharingan activado deseando matarla más ella le devolvía la mirada perdida y seria como un muerto hasta que llego Naruto a su lado y su cara cambio completamente a una de alivio.

- Sakura-chan no vuelvas a arriesgarte así te pudieron haber matado-le grito el Uzumaki preocupado

- Sasuke…-menciono Kakashi un dejo de nostalgia

- Sakura…-dijo Sasuke usando su tono más gélido. – ¿Quién demonios te sientes…? ¡Para interferir en mis asuntos estúpida!- el grito pero al segundo fue acallado por una bofetada de la chica.

- ¡En tu vida vuelvas a gritarme imbécil!- grito ahora ella furibunda. –Escucha lo que tenemos que decirte… ¡Por una maldita vez!

Todos estaban en shock incluso el mismo Sasuke quien no reaccionaba ante el cambio de su ex-compañera _"ella lo había abofeteado esa que besaba el suelo que el pisaba",_ se toco la mejilla inconscientemente lo que le siguió estuvo peor la chica lo abrazo de nuevo sujetando con sus puños su traje y escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

- Sasuke…-hablo Naruto. –Ya lo sabemos todo…toda la verdad…sobre Itachi.-

Al instante el moreno se tensó

- Sabemos todo mandara estuvo aquí y nos dijo todo, estamos de acuerdo con hacer pagar a Danzou, no estás solo amigo-continuo Naruto con una sonrisa madura que Sasuke nunca pudo ver antes

- Y eso a mí que me importa, yo regrese para destruir Konoha-dijo Sasuke con el rostro impasible y la voz controlada. –No me importan en lo absoluto acabare con todos.-

Ante esa sorprendente afirmación el ambiente se puso tenso y helado.

- Sasuke no es la forma, tu hermano sacrifico todo por esta aldea por su paz-argumentó Kakashi calmadamente. - La mejor forma de honrar su recuerdo y valorar su sacrificio es salvar y proteger lo que tanto amo-.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y le dijo:

- Y tú que sabes sobre Itachi o mi clan ¡No te creas parte solo porque obtuviste el sharingan!.- terminó gritando furioso.- ¡Jamás podrán entender! ¡Jamás!- grito -¡Acabare con esos miserables junto con esta maldita aldea!-

Entonces la chica que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil sujeta a él lo soltó y se separo un pie de él, lo miro con de una forma gélida y con cierto sarcasmo.

- ¿Eres terco o simplemente estúpido?-pregunto la kunoichi sin dejar de mirarlo.

El la miro con sorpresa por unos segundos que después sofoco bajo su impenetrable mirada.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees para decidir el destino de los habitantes que nada tienen que ver con tu venganza? ¡Itachi-kun murió maldita sea! ¿Y tú no eres capaz de pensar en alguien más que no seas tú?, ¿Su sufrimiento, su pena, su dolor? ¿Por qué solo puedes pensar en destruir en vez de crear? ¡Piensa en el maldito idiota!-grito Sakura a todo pulmón.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano como si lo conocieras!-le grito el pelinegro y la sujetó con fiereza de los brazos dejando blancos sus nudillos mas la chica ni se inmuto-¡Tú no sabes nada…!

- ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Idiota, ¿Resarcir tus culpas no te dice nada? ,¿Tu lo mataste no es cierto?.- dijo esto último con un deje de amargura.- ¿Ahora quieres que se revuelque en su tumba cuando vea lo que le haces su amada aldea que tanto protegió? ¿Cuándo vea lo que te haces a ti mismo?- termino sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

El moreno la había soltado dejando sus dedos marcados en su piel, nunca en su vida lo había pensado así crear en vez de destruir, pensar en el legado de su querido hermano, entonces su sensei lo llamo

- Acabaremos con Danzou pero con las mismas leyes que le manipulo para su beneficio y toda Konoha se enterará de sus atrocidades-dijo Kakashi mirándolo seriamente.

- Sasuke…empieza por decirnos porque dicen que entregaste a un biyyu de la aldea del rayo? ¿Cómo es eso de que estas aliado con Akatsuki?-dijo Naruto con un tono dolido pues aunque comprendía sus sentimientos no entendía como involucrar inocentes.

En tanto en la mente del azabachado todo giraba muy rápido, sus ex – compañeros lo sabían todo e iban a ayudarle su idea no sonaba mala pero la otra la de infringir el más grande los tormentos a Danzou era más tentadora, mucho más, pero limpiar la memoria de hermano ante la aldea y la de su clan…

- Sasuke…contesta, de verdad de aliaste con ellos…-dijo Naruto esperanzado en una negativa

- Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer por información, es un trato finiquitado.- dijo de la forma gélida e impersonal que poseía.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Sacrificar una vida inocente por tu venganza?-dijo Naruto alzando los brazos sin entender. –Entiendes que por eso estúpido te han ingresado al libro bingo, ¡te trataran como a un criminal internacional!-grito el rubio tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

- No me interesa, hmp además ese hombre sigue vivo.- dijo ignorándolos volteando hacia una esquina

- ¿Qué?- cuestiono Yamato.- ¿E-entonces no lo entregaste?.-

- Yo lo entregue, pero no era él era una copia.-dando por terminado el "nostálgico" encuentro caminando hacia la salida.

- Sasuke…espera no puedes hacer esto de esa forma todo lo que conseguirás es una guerra entre aldeas con el tiempo.- dijo Yamato– Tienes que entenderlo

- Yo no hago pactos con Konoha, no me rijo por sus leyes, ni me interesa lo que les pase.- dijo mas convencido.- Yo completare mi venganza contra ustedes sin importar que.-

Naruto iba a gritarle algo pero fue interrumpido por la pelirosa que seguía tan calmada como si nada

- Alto, no respondiste mi pregunta Sasuke… ¿eres terco o simplemente estúpido?- dijo sin mirarlo el volteo a fulminarla con la mirada. –O cuando tu estadía con orochigay y tu chidori te frieron las neuronas.- ella lo encaro con las rodillas temblando de tristeza, coraje, ira, dolor.

- Hmp, no me provoques Sakura…no soy el de antes y ya te he tolerado demasiado.- dijo dando un paso hacia ella, al instante los demás se tensaron pero la pelirosa no se movió ni desvió la mirada.

- hmp, y ¿Crees que te temo Uchiha?.- dijo con sarcasmo, apretando las quijadas, con ira consumiéndole las entrañas.

"_Uchiha"_ pensó él, _¿ya no mas Sasuke-kun?_- Rio con sorna la chica al verlo mal interpreto su sonrisa y otra daga se clavo en su corazón _"¿tan poco valía para él?"_

- Nuestro enemigo es común, se un autentico ninja y piensa con el cerebro en vez de…- continuo Sakura dando una leve mirada socarrona a sus partes bajas, para de inmediato volver a verlo con dureza.- Bueno tu entiendes, razona, será más sencillo acabar con ese desgraciado juntos, tu aun eres parte de nuestras vidas lo aceptes o no, eres importante en nuestro corazón, te necesitamos y… queremos.- dijo ella

- Yo nunca les pedí nada.- dijo defendiéndose saliendo el shock

- No tenias que, tu eres mi familia, juntos podemos cambiar las cosas-dijo Naruto caminando junto a Sakura que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente

- Tú lo sabes Sasuke fue mi primera lección, trabajo en equipo-dijo Kakashi

- Si tu no piensas colaborar, está bien, no importa- añadió Sakura filosóficamente sorprendiendo a todos con su tono amabilidad

- Ya no eres un niño que hay que decirle lo que está bien y lo que está mal, nosotros aun así pelearemos contra Danzou y Madara por Konoha, por todos y expondremos su crímenes para qué todos sepan quién era realmente Itachi-kun, pero si después de esto tu aun quieres atacar a personas inocentes, no te lo permitiremos, tendrás que enfrentarnos a nosotros, a Naruto, a mi y todos nuestros amigos.- termino la pelirosa dándole abruptamente la espalda, en un arrebato sujeto fuertemente la mano de Naruto al borde la desesperación, hubo unos momentos de silencio.

No paso desapercibido para el azabache que ella se había referido a su hermano como "Itachi-kun" pero no entendía por qué hablaba de él con esa familiaridad como si lo hubiese tratado.

- Si acepto una alianza con Konoha…-comenzó Sasuke pero no pudo terminar pues tenía a un rubio hiperactivo encima suyo abrazándolo lo había tirado al piso mientras reía y enterraba en rostro en el cuello de su amigo la expresión del Uchiha parecía "apenado" "apendamente molesto" mas sintió algo húmedo en su cuello.

CONTINUARÁ

_¡Hola!_

_Soy nueva en esto del fanfiction, jejeje, es mi primer fic sasusasku. Esta historia la tengo publicada en otra pagina pero llevaba bastante tiempo intentando publicarla aquí, pero por una cosa o la otra no había podido hacerlo. _

_¿Y qué tal que les pareció? Buena, genial, excelente….mala…tomatazos. _

_¿Conti?_

_Jejeje comenten. Dejen algún Review y díganme que opinan_


	2. Chapter 2

¿Segundas Oportunidades?

By: Naru Hounz

. . . . .

Capitulo 2

**Sorpresas Desagradables**

. . . . .

- Teme!....Sasuke-teme….al fin, al fin!... ¡Tu maldito bastardo Como te extrañe! Jajajaja…Teme...¡Sakura-chan…de nuevo estamos los tres juntos!-gritaba eufórico de felicidad el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos restregándose contra Sasuke

- Usuratonkichi… quítate… de encima.- decía un pelinegro al borde la histeria empujándolo mientras Naruto se levantaba y le hacia una llave al cuello "abrazándolo"

En tanto una pelirosa sonreía con lágrimas en su rostro y Kakashi y Yamato sonreían con ternura ante el emotivo encuentro

- Dobe si no te quitas me iré y no me volverás a ver en lo que te reste de vida.-dijo ya al límite el Uchiha, fue hasta entonces que Naruto reacciono soltándolo

- Lo amargado te empeoro con los años teme.- dijo aún sonriente

Sasuke no entendía como esos idiotas podían confiar en el de esa forma después de lo que él los traiciono y les hizo ¡Por dios intento matarlos y lo hubiera hecho si no lo hubieran detenido!, pero ese Dobe seguía igual creyendo en la gente sin importar lo que hubieran hecho, y esa molestia rosada…no… ella había cambiado antes no se hubiera atrevido a hablarle a él de esa forma, se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos llorando cascadas pidiéndole y rogándole que no se fuera y diciendo a cada tanto lo mucho que lo amaba.

-_" Vaya que las cosas han cambiado en estos tres años"-_ pensó Sasuke al contemplar también su figura más desarrollada.- _"Bastante diferentes"_- se abofeteo mentalmente _"¿Qué diablos le pasaba?"_

- Bien ¿Qué plan tienen? mi equipo está ahora en la sala de los kages preguntándose "porque demonios desaparecí"-dijo enviándole una mirada de rencor a la chica que lo ignoro olímpicamente

- Hmp. –dijo la chica imitando su monosílabo favorito con una sonrisa mal disimulada y ladeando la cara hacia el otro lado, cosa que puso de malas al Uchiha, desde que se encontraron: se puso en medio de su venganza, le había gritado, prácticamente llamado poco hombre, abofeteado, y encima de ignorar su insultos se llevaba su monosílabo favorito así sin más que una sonrisa altanera ¡Ya se había pasado!¡Ese monosílabo era SUYO solo SUYO! _Made in Uchiha_

- Hmp…molesta.- dijo el esperando herirla como en antaño pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Lo máximo que vio fue fruncir el seño y contestarle ¡CONTESTARLE! ¡CONTESTARLE A EL!

Sakura efectivamente sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón pero hizo lo posible por qué no se notara y el dijo:

- Fastidioso…Ególatra…-dijo sin soltar la mano de Naruto desde hace un buen rato cosa que no había permanecido desapercibida para el azabachado recordado que antes el apenas insinuaba tocarla y recibía un buen golpe ahora había sido ella la que se había sujetado a él mientras que todos la veían como si acabara de volverse loca por responderle al Uchiha.

- Bueno niños dejen de pelear…guarden ese entusiasmo para lo que nos espera- dijo Kakashi tratando de superar la impresión.

- Bien Sasuke ¿Hay alguna forma de que logres decir a tu equipo que salgan de ahí?-pregunto Kakashi

- Primero di tu plan Kakashi, no voy a retirar a mis hombres cuando estoy tan cerca por nada.- dijo tranquilamente el moreno

- Escucha Sasuke nos acabamos de enterar de esto cinco minutos antes de que tu aparecieras, ¿podrías calmar tus ánimos?, necesitamos pensar en un plan, para encontrar pruebas, expiarte a ti ante el Raikague, conseguir un hokague…no es tan fácil.- dijo Kakashi haciendo acopio de paciencia.

- Kakashi sensei…Sai me dijo que cuando van a misiones Anbu, también redactan informes y ordenes de misión- dijo Sakura pensado en que tal vez habría una prueba de crimen.

- No lo creo Sakura.- dijo Yamato. –Si era una misión tan secreta e importante debieron destruir toda prueba.-

- No, el cuarto no era así el debió guardar algún recuerdo de esto, algo para recordarle su deber con Sasuke, además Itachi-kun, debe formular en los viejos documentos como shinobi, Sai me ha dicho que a veces Danzou se separaba de todos por temporadas en su fortaleza de la raíz ahí debe haber pruebas.-finalizo

- Es verdad siendo la raíz hay mucho que excavar –dijo Kakashi.- Bien empezaremos por ahí, en tanto Sasuke tenemos que limpiar tu nombre y para hacerlo debemos encontrar al hombre que supuestamente mataste.- dijo observándolo cuidadosamente. –Donde fue?-pregunto serio

- Cerca de Suna…antes de llegar al desierto del lado norte.-dijo ya más cooperativo

- Bien ahora solo nos queda el hokague-dijo con la mano en la barbilla pensativo cuando noto las miradas sobre él. –¿Que sucede chicos?- pregunto inocentemente

- ¿Sabe? Tsunade-sama pensaba que usted haría un excelente trabajo…igual que Jiraya-sama-dijo son una sonrisa traviesa la chica rosa

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no! Yo no sirvo para eso están en un error muchachos, debemos pensar en alguien más.- dijo Kakashi alzando ambas manos y retrocediendo

- Pero…pero…-balbuceo Naruto.- bueno ahora que lo pienso yo sería un gran hokague, porque Kakashi-sensei no haría leer el _icha-icha_ como lectura obligatoria.- Kakashi sonrió ante la idea pero en cuando los demás vieron esa sonrisa macabra palidecieron.

- Tienes razón. –dijo Yamato. -pero es él o despertar del coma a Tsunade-sama-dijo el bromeando sin esperar que su última propuesta fuera tomada en serio por cierta kunoichi

- Pues…eso… pudiera ser, si Tsunade-sama despertara, podría recuperar su puesto y parar las negociaciones de los kages.-

- No sirve de nada el "Pudiera" sa-ku-ra, si esta coma no despertara ahora.-dijo el Uchiha uniéndose a la conversación pues ya conocía el estado de la hokague, Madara se lo había dicho, pero ahora se acordaba de Madara ¿Qué pensaría el si supiera que cambio de bando?, bueno él no era un Akatsuki oficialmente solo cooperaban en beneficio mutuo ahora que no había tal, pues no habría problema.

- Es Naruto.-La vieja no está-dijo con tristeza

- No me dejaron terminar yo puedo traer de regreso a Tsunade-sama, pero necesito unos días para trabajar eso en suna.- dijo ante la nada desapercibida mirada de su sensei

- Bien será el tiempo que tardemos en encontrar al ninja de la aldea del rayo mostrarlo ante el Raikague. -terminó Kakashi

- Esto es el plan como anbus Sai, y yo buscaremos en la fortaleza de la raíz; Sakura trabajara en el Yutsu de reanimación; Naruto, Sasuke y su equipo buscaran al ninja del hierro y lo pondrán a salvo, tengan en cuenta que al salir todos de Konoha en este momento pasamos a calidad de traidores así que Sakura, Naruto tengan cuidado y por último, y Kakashi-san me temo que es necesario que se quede tengo la impresión de que lo requerirán pronto.-termino Yamato con una expresión que no dejo en lugar a dudas el para qué.

- No es justo, no es justo.- replicaba como niño chiquito.- no quiero ser hokague, no quiero ser hokague, no quiero ser hokague…-

- Pues como lo siento, jeje.- rio el capitán Yamato con "pena ajena"

- ¡Ese es un honor Kakashi-sensei! Debería sentirse halagado! Yo si quiero ser hokague! Buaaaa- lloraba Naruto

Sasuke rolo los ojos impaciente diciendo para sí mismo _"¿Cómo pude involucrarme con este grupo de imbéciles"_ . Así que solo soltó un bufido de exasperación llamando la atención de todos.

- _Ejem…_ bueno andando todos.- volvía decir Yamato tratando de recuperar la seriedad del asunto

-¡Si!-respondieron a coro

- Antes de irnos le avisare a todos esto para que vigilen a Danzou en nuestra ausencia-dijo Naruto –Ok- dijo Kakashi al fin moviéndose de su posición-nos veremos en las puertas de Konoha a medio de noche –

- Tengo que consultar unos detalles con Shizune sobre lo que pienso hacer, pero como alumna de la hokague aun tengo acceso a ciertos expedientes limitados tal vez pueda registrar lo documentos del cuarto, o encontrar algún informe.-dijo también saliendo

- Si pero Sakura ten cuidado…y recuerda a media noche con todo lo que necesites no habrá una segunda oportunidad para volver-declaro a lo que la pelirosa asintió

-Bien entonces nos vamos-dijeron Naruto, Sakura y Yamato

- Sakura espera un momento tengo que hablar contigo, ustedes váyanse no tenemos tiempo que perder.-dijo Kakashi sujetándole del brazo.

- ¡Si!-contestaron a coro los dos.

El Uchiha caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia fuera pero al quedarse rezagado alcanzo a oír la conversación de su ex – sensei y su ex – compañera.

- Sakura el jutsu que planeas hacer para reanimar a Tsunade-sama es el de la anciana Chiyo cierto?-pregunto preocupado

- ¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta

- Resulto obvio cuando mencionaste Suna, pero entiendes que si ese jutsu no te puedo permitir hacerlo verdad?-dijo con el seño fruncido por la preocupación

- Es necesario, sin Tsunade-sama el plan se viene a pique, no se preocupe por mi Kakashi-sensei, voy a estar bien, no me pasara nada, utilizare una variación, por eso necesito ir a suna por los apuntes de la anciana además estoy segura que le otro abuelito sabe de este jutsu- terminó tratando de convencer a su sensei

- Sakura, esto es demasiado arriesgado sabes el requisito de ese jutsu aunque sea una variación, nunca lo has hecho puedes morir aprendiéndolo y peor ejecutándolo es tu vida de la que hablamos que dirá Naruto, se morirá si te pierde.-dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razonar la chica

- ¡No! Por eso Naruto no debe saber qué clase de jutsu, el jamás me dejaría hacerlo si lo supiera, no le diga ni de broma.- Sakura respiro hondo y continuo.- Lo siento Kakashi-sensei pero, no voy a dimitir a esto, soy una ninja de Konoha mi deber es proteger a mis seres amados y lo hare, aunque eso me cueste la vida, Itachi-kun también sacrifico su vida y su familia por la aldea lo mío será mínimo comparado por con de el.-dijo con vehemencia

- ¿Sabes? Extraño esos tiempos en los que eras nuestra pequeña muñequita en el equipo te protegíamos para que no tuvieras ni un rasguño, nuestra niña, dulce y frágil, je pero ahora te has vuelto tan temeraria que un día van a matarte por eso y no podremos salvarte.- dijo Kakashi con una expresión de tristeza

- Kakashi sensei…siempre voy a necesitar de usted y de Naruto para que me cuiden y siempre seré su niña dulce y tierna….-dijo con una cálida sonrisa pero después su rostro se endureció.- pero no volveré a ser el miembro débil e inútil del equipo, esta vez hare algo, no importa lo que me cueste pero no dejare que esto termine así.-dijo decidida la kunoichi ante los oídos de cierto shinobi que escuchaba expectante su conversación.

A decir verdad lo que verdaderamente le llamo a quedarse fue esa molestia y la forma en que se expresaba de su hermano, con tristeza y nostalgia, y la familiaridad con la que le hablaba con _"¿cariño?"_ no entendía nada de _"¿Dónde podía la chica haber conocido a su hermano lo suficiente como para tomarle cariño y confianza?"_ estaba verdaderamente intrigado y mas con sus palabras hablaban con amargura.

"_Itachi-kun también sacrifico su vida y su familia por la aldea lo mío será mínimo comparado por con de él"_

Se había quedado recargado en la pared de la casa fuera de esta y cuando la vio salir la tomo del brazo para jalarla a otro sitio

- ¡Sasuke-kun!-lanzo un grito de asombro.- ¿Qué te pasa por que me jalas así?-dijo molesta y nerviosa por el contacto.

- ¿De dónde conociste a mi hermano Sakura?-le exigió presionando su brazo

_- "Dios siempre tan directo"_- pensó con fastidio la kunoichi rolando los ojos

-Lo siento pero no te incumbe, no puedo contártelo ahora ni tampoco quiero, tenemos cosas que hacer y además es algo muy personal.- dijo la chica sacándolo por completo de balance

_-"¿¡Como que muy personal?" _–pensó contrariado

- ¿Qué relación tenías con él?-pregunto más autoritario

- No voy a decirte nada, así que déjame en paz.- la chica desvió su mirada y le dijo: -Pero sabes, me hace muy feliz tenerte cerca de nuevo, es decir, con nosotros.-Trato de corregirse la chica y en un Puff! Desapareció.

Cerca de la entrada de la casa Kakashi había escuchado la conversación de sus dos ex – alumnos, moviendo la cabeza negativamente -_"ese idiota no aprende"-_

En tanto el chico había realizado una invocación mandándola con a cada uno de sus compañeros. Tenían que salir de ahí ya.

Kakashi también fue a prepararse, pensado en que esto era el preludio de los peores tiempos de guerra por venir.

Sakura estaba en su apartamento recolectando todo lo que necesitaría, medicinas, pergaminos, libros, frascos, jeringas y material de curación así como ropa y armas, todo llenaba una enorme mochila demasiado difícil de transportar así que saco un pergamino y puso sobre la mochila siendo esta absorbida por el pergamino.

- Je Si sobrevivo después de esto le horneare un pastel a Tenten por su jutsu "practico-super-carga-todo" jeje…- la chica lanzo un suspiro y se repitió para sí _·"si sobrevivo"_

-Inner Saku: Claro que tienes que sobrevivir además no estás sola ¡Él regreso! ¡Nuestro Sasuke-kun regreso! ¡SI!

_-"¿Sasuke-kun"?.-_ pensó contesto con sarcasmo.- _"¿pensé que ya lo habías superado?"-_

-Inner Saku: No, yo jamás dije eso, que tú te engañes eso es diferente, admítelo, lo sentirse, tu corazón volvió a latir en cuanto lo viste de nuevo…y su olor ¡oh por dios! …-pero Sakura no la dejo terminar

- _"Eso es físicamente imposible ¿ Sabes?, mi corazón ha latido todos los días con sus funciones normales y si se hubiera parado como dices ya estaría muerta"_- le aclaro

-Inner Saku: Aggrr… ¡Olvídalo! ¡Eres imposible!- grito desesperada su Inner y ella rio con sorna –

- _"Jejeje Vaya ya era hora una de tantas".- _rio la chica al ganarle una su inner

Regreso al poco rato a la tienda donde mantenían a Tsunade para revisarla ahí se encontraban Shikamaru y e Ino.

Y comenzó con el relato.

- ¡Hablas en serio!, no puedo creerlo.- dijo la rubia casi brincando en su propia piel de la impresión en tanto Shikamaru se mostraba huraño a la idea al no confiar plenamente en el Uchiha

- No sé Sakura, es arriesgado contar con Sasuke.- dijo Shikamaru sopesando la información.

- Ahhh… si todo fue muy rápido pero yo misma lo vi también Kakashi- sensei y el capitán Yamato, Madara había venido por Naruto.- dijo la chica con furia en el rostro

- Aun no puedo creer sobre Madara, que esa ruina siga viva, nosotros mantendremos vigilado a Danzou y estoy seguro que mi padre me dirá lo que han decidido y se los comunicaré.- dijo seriamente el ninja de la sombra

- De acuerdo, por favor te encargo a todos y cuida de mi maestra.- dijo con tristeza al verla sin expresión.

- Dalo por hecho ¿Esperarán a Gaara?, después de todo van para allá.- pregunto el Nara

- No por favor en cuanto puedas avísale a Temari o Gaara, empieza a alertar a todos cuando nos hayamos ó la pelirosa.- No sabemos lo que planea Madara ni Danzou.- advirtió seriamente.

- Bien, con cuidado- dijo el chico saliendo de la tienda mas Ino se quedo y la miro con expresión seria al igual que Shizune.

- Ese jutsu que planeas, es el que me contaste, en el que la anciana transfirió su energía de vida a Gaara ¿no es cierto?- pregunto preocupada la rubia

- Sakura, sabes perfectamente lo que diría Tsunade-sama ante esto jamás te dejaría hacer algo como así.- afirmo la pelinegra igual de seria.

- Lo sé…ahhh… créanme que lo sé pero si Tsunade-sama vuelve todo comenzara a arreglarse, además no es ese jutsu exactamente creare una variación para reanimar sus sentidos.- dijo tratando de calmarlas.

- Pero esta Kakashi para el cargo, además tu vida….-

- Mi vida no tiene prioridad ahora, lo importante es proteger a Konoha y a Naruto.- dijo decidida la pelirosa.

- ¡Como que no tiene prioridad! Tsunade-sama jamás se perdonaría tu muerte, no podría.- grito Shizune llena de enfado ¿Por qué no podía hacer entender a esa niña?- se preguntaba la mujer

- No moriré, no ahora, que….- Sakura levanto el rostro y sonrió como hacía años no lo había hecho, con dulzura y plena felicidad.- No puedo morir ahora que _él_ ha regresado…después de tanto volvemos a estar los tres juntos, mis razones para sobrevivir ahora son más que antes jeje… no se preocupen por mi.- termino la pelirosa

- Sakura… - Tanto ella como Shizune se quedaron estáticas les había contado lo de Sasuke pero ahora al verla con esa sonrisa…

- La condición de Tsunade es delicada…-comenzó la pelinegra, Sakura sonrió aun mas y Shizune continuo.- Su cuerpo, y demás sistemas se vieron agotados por el exceso de chakra que uso en la pelea con Pain, aunque sus órganos y sistemas aun funcionan su cuerpo ha entrado en coma para tratar de auto regenerarse, sin mencionar que la muerte de Jiraya la afecto demasiado así que está en un profundo bloqueo mental.- dijo con tristeza desviando su mirada hacia la durmiente ex –hokague. Sakura e Ino también voltearon a verla con tristeza; era verdad aunque su maestra nunca lo reconociera, la muerte de Jiraya la había afectado profundamente, en lo más hondo de su alma.

- Así que como veras tienes que modificar "ese" jutsu para ayudarle a sus órganos a regenerarse y que su mente tenga oportunidad de reaccionar, así como calcular la cantidad de energía que mandaras a su cuerpo y de qué forma lo harás cualquier error que cometas será automáticamente la muerte de Tsunade-sama, tienes que ser muy cuidadosa Sakura.- termino la asistente con tono serio

- ¡Sí! Lo tendré, ¿Tsunade-sama ha tenido reacciones alérgicas o poco comunes? ¿Sus ondas cerebrales han sido estables?- pregunto con la misma seriedad

- No ha presentado rechazo a los medicamentos, pero en cuanto a su actividad cerebral, se ha visto afectada por los constantes envíos de chakra al resto de sus órganos dejando su cerebro sin posibilidad de regenerarse también así que mientras más pronto lo consigas mejor será para ella, antes de que su mente y capacidades se vean comprometidas.- termino viendo a su maestra de nuevo con tristeza.

Sakura sintió escalofrió si ella tardaba, quizás cuando su maestra despertara no recordaría ni su nombre o peor aun no podría volver a ser una persona autosuficiente dueña de sus actos. Tenía que apresurarse si quería recuperar a su maestra como la recordaba…

- Correcto… lo tengo claro Shizune me daré prisa y tendré la mayor precisión.- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida de la tienda.- Bueno me voy…por favor cuídense, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto la pelirosa volteándose a mirarlas con una sonrisa

- Lo haremos…ehh…Sakura… ¿crees lograrlo? Esa clase de investigación lleva algo más que unos días…- pregunto su amiga con el rostro acongojado

- No hay opción a fallar Ino-cerda…lo lograre ten fe.- dijo saliendo de la tienda.

_- "Sakura ¿Quién diría que te convertirías en esto botón de cerezo"-_ pensó Ino con una sonrisa de melancolía

En todo esto Naruto y Yamato habían encontrado a Sai y los otros y corrido la voz, Hinata como siempre había puesto cara de melancolía ante la idea de separase de Naruto para una misión arriesgada pero igual que siempre no había dicho nada y los otros se mostraban reacios a creer una locura de esa índole.

- Todo lo que dices suena demasiado fantasioso Naruto, y en cuanto al Uchiha.- Neji desvió el rostro.-…es su decisión si vuelven a creer en el.-

- Se que es difícil pero…Sasuke es una víctima más en esto…por favor confíen en nosotros y lo que les he dicho ese Madara está loco!- grito el rubio

- De acuerdo Naruto… ¡Ahhh…ni hablar! pensaremos que hacer para fortificar la cuidad de esos locos…- dijo resignado el Inuzuka.- Je, el bastardo del Uchiha debería agradecer a todos los santos que conozca por tenerlos a ti y a Sakura de amigos jeje- dijo riendo levemente

Todos los demás sonrieron, sabían cuanto habían luchado esos dos por traer a Sasuke de vuelta así que solo por esta vez le darían el beneficio de la duda.

Sakura entre tanto estaba en la oficina del la hokague abriendo cajas y cajones, leyendo papeles lo más que le daba rápido que le daban sus ojos y cerebro sin encontrar nada, hasta que debajo del escritorio una tabla crujió de forma extraña cuando la piso, se agacho debajo del escritorio y removió la tabla suelta dentro había un pequeño saco de tela negro y dentro de este una cadena plateada de la que colgaba el símbolo Uchiha (entiéndase el abanico) en la parte de atrás decía claramente:

"_Uchiha Itachi"_

"_triunfo o deshonra"._

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón eso era… era de Itachi-kun, abrió la nota doblada en 4 y leyó:

"_Para que nunca olvide su promesa"_

Una gota cayó en el papel humedeciéndolo, Sakura rápidamente la limpio del papelito y luego seco sus mejillas.

- Itachi-kun…-murmuro la pelirosa.- …si tan solo…lo hubiera descubierto antes…-sollozo la chica guardando el papelito y la cadena en su bolsa nuevamente, limpio nuevas lagrimas.- …perdóname…Itachi-kun.- dijo la chica apretando la bolsita contra su pecho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dio la media noche y en la entrada de Konoha se veían varias siluetas encapuchadas. Ya habían llegado ahí solo los involucrados, Kakashi fue el primero y al ver a Sasuke su mirada mostro desilusión y tristeza que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro más lo ignoro olímpicamente.

_-"Después de todo era su vida ¿Qué más le daba?"_ –pensó el Uchiha y siguió en lo suyo

_-"Pobre Sakura lo que le espera, aunque lo niegue le dolerá"_ – pensó Kakashi la encontrarse semejante escena como bienvenida

A los pocos minutos llego Naruto quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa mas tampoco dijo nada desviando el tema y dirigiéndose a Kakashi para no "interrumpir" a Sasuke

- Je ¡Vaya Kakashi-sensei usted llegando a tiempo! ¡Guardare este día como memorable!- bromeo el kitsune

- Eso fue cruel Naruto y no me digas sensei que ya no soy tu maestro ¿Cuántas veces deberé repetírselos?-dijo cansado el peliplateado

Pero antes de que contestara una voz desde atrás contesto

¿?: Infinitas. Usted siempre será nuestro Kakashi-sensei así tengamos 90 años-dijo una voz conocida

CONTINUARA

_¡Hola!_

_¿ Qué tal que les pareció? Buena, genial, excelente….mala…tomatazos. _

_¿Conti?_

_Soy nueva en esto del fanfiction, jejeje, es mi primer fic sasusasku. Esta historia la tengo ya publicada en otra página pero llevaba bastante tiempo intentando publicarla aquí, pero por una cosa o la otra no había podido hacerlo. _

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_*** XKotoneX **_

_*** setsuna17 **_

_*** Monika-N **_

_*** blackstones3 **_

_Y también a las chicas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos_

_Jejeje comenten. Dejen algún Review y díganme que opinan. _


	3. Chapter 3

¿Segundas Oportunidades?

By: Naru Hounz

. . . .

Capitulo 3

**Verdades Dolorosas**

. . . .

_Pero antes de que contestara una voz desde atrás contesto_

_¿?: Infinitas. Usted siempre será nuestro Kakashi-sensei así tengamos 90 años-dijo una voz conocida_

La voz de una chica bien conocida por todos se hizo escuchar saliendo de las sombras de la calle con su capa de viaje sonriéndoles a ambos sin tomar en cuenta al Uchiha y compañía. Sakura Haruno había llegado.

Maestro y alumno voltearon sorprendidos; la chica había ocultado su chakra durante el trayecto extremando precauciones por eso no la había detectado. Ambos la vieron esperando su reacción ante la escena que representaba el Uchiha y compañía pero ella se veía normal no había nada, salvo una disminución en el brillo de sus ojos que delataba que le había afectado la escena.

El Sasuke Uchiha, el chico frio e imperturbable protagonizaba tres metros adelante una escena de un tórrido y apasionado beso con una mujer pelinegra. Al parecer sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados pues un hombre enorme de cabellos entre rubios y castaños estaba sentado tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados junto a otro un chico de cabellos blancos que sonreía burlonamente con sus dientes afilados como de un tiburón ante la escena y una chica de cabello rojo fuego con antejos que miraba también claramente molesta con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de asco. ("la mujer echaba humo por las orejas").

Sasuke tenía por la cintura a una chica quizá de su edad de cabello negro largo semi recogido en unos palillos a la altura del cuello, vestía un kimono a medio muslo color azul obscuro con franjas rojas con un pantaloncillo parecido al de Sakura solo que este llegaba a las rodillas, era de color negro; el kimono parecía abierto formando una "v" hasta casi su cintura que era sujetada por una tela roja a manera de _obi_ y debajo una camisa pegada de color negro la cubría.

La chica tenía al Uchiha abrazado por el cuello besándolo con anhelo y este sorprendentemente le correspondía apretándola más contra él.

Al llegar cuando Sakura vio la escena paro de golpe antes de que se percataran que estaba ahí, tenia los ojos muy abiertos como si no pudiera creer lo que miraba y de golpe el aire abandono sus pulmones, sus pies se volvieron torpes y trastabillo hasta detenerse con una mano de la pared.

A medida que la compresión parecía ganarle sitio al shock en su mente sintió como si miles de vidrios se encajaran en su pecho haciéndola sangrar internamente, contuvo la respiración por un minuto sin darse cuenta y cuando soltó el aire se llevo una mano a su pecho cerrando el puño en su ropa reprimiendo un gemido de dolor. Pensó que moriría. El aire no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido ni profundo a sus pulmones.

_-"Dios …¿Cómo había podido ser tan…pero tan..¡ESTUPIDA!"-_ pensó de inmediato reprimiendo el llanto y luchando contra el nudo de garganta que amenazaba con ahogarla.

Su Inner al parecer no podía reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se soltó a llorar tan amargamente que pensó que alguien podría escucharla, solo ella la escuchaba murmurar un casi inaudible _"Sasuke-kun"_ entre sollozos desgarradores. No podía pensar con esos horribles lamentos en su cabeza. Se sostuvo con más fuerza de la pared más cercana y trato de deshacer el nudo de su garganta rezando por que nadie la viera aun.

_- "¿Como siquiera se había podido imaginar que cuando volviera el Uchiha, todo volvería a ser como antes?" "¡ESTUPIDA E INFANTIL ESPERAZA!_ –se grito internamente y apretó con fuerza los ojos que le escocían por las lagrimas.

_-"¿Cómo es que había pensado que el algún día correspondería sus sentimientos?"_

_- " ¿Cómo fue capaz de imaginar un futuro junto a él? De pensar que a pesar de todo, de su venganza, de su odio, ella… ella podría sanar con el tiempo las heridas de su corazón y que la dejaría hacerlo, que serian felices. Se sentía tan estúpida… ella que le había llorado cada noche desde que se fue añorando su regreso hasta quedarse dormida" - _

_- "¡MALDITA Y MIL VECES MALDITA SAKURA DE 12 AÑOS QUE SE NEGABA A MORIR! Lo imaginaba entregado a su venganza día y noche, así como ellos entregados a encontrarlo….pero es claro que a diferencia de ella je…él si había seguido con su vida…"-_

_FLASH BACK_

"_-Yo no les he pedido nada-"_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Es cierto, recordó sus palabras, él nunca le dio ningún tipo de esperanza para que ella se ilusionara como la _idiota_ que era, nunca hubo una palabra de consuelo, de apoyo, de _cariño_ que la hiciera pensar que algo podía pasar, es mas ni si quiera de _aprecio_, a excepción de ese maldito

"_Gracias"_

Que había interpretado de mil formas y todas ahora igual de estúpidas, estúpidamente erróneas.

Se maldecía mil veces al recordar que su corazón le era fiel inconscientemente rechazando cuanta propuesta recibía, esperando, solo esperándolo, y él… Ja tan feliz y fresco como si nada.

_-"NO"_ –. Se dijo así misma – _"No iba a llorar por él otra vez"_-. Había cambiado, había madurado, no se humillaría de nuevo por él viéndola como se quebraba por su causa- _"No lo merecía"_

Se acerco a sus compañeros obligándose a caminar aunque sus piernas parecieran hechas de gelatina. Escuchó lo que decían Kakashi-sensei y Naruto respondiendo a sus amigos tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa aprendida de Sai.

–Infinitas. Usted siempre será nuestro Kakashi-sensei así tengamos 90 años-dijo sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros

Al escucharla hablar se había separado de su chica esperando por alguna razón la reacción de ella, la cual al verla definitivamente no era la que esperaba pues lo había descolocado: ella lo había ignorado olímpicamente y sonreía a sus amigos como si nada

_-"Pero sabes, me hace muy feliz tenerte cerca de nuevo, es decir, con nosotros."-_

Esas había sido sus palabras de hace unos momentos.

_Bueno de todos modos a él que más le daba su reacción_. -pensó el Uchiha quitando el brazo de la cintura de la chica.

El resto de Taka reparo en la presencia de la kunoichi rosa, Karin la había mirado con desprecio, Suigetsu había soltado un silbido de aprobación y Jugo simplemente la había mirado.

En tanto sus amigos la veían preocupados pero al ver que al parecer la chica estaba bien Kakashi termino con el silencio.

- Bien ya estamos todos, es hora de partir me imagino que Sasuke les conto sobre el plan ¿cierto?.- pregunto el peliplata dirigiéndose a Taka quienes asintieron brevemente.

- Bien, Sasuke, ¿nos presentas?- pregunto serio el peliplata

Sasuke torció la boca, frunció el seño y bufo, empezando con las estúpidas presentaciones.

- Ella es Ume …-dijo Sasuke señalando a la chica que permanecía a su lado "su novia" quien hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludo:

- Mucho gusto.- dijo sin más.

- Ella es Karin…-dijo el pelinegro señalando a la pelirroja quien se limito a asentir

- hmp…- _"Al parecer ha pasado demasiado tiempo con el Uchiha"_ –pensó Sakura.

- Él es Suigetsu. –quien hizo una seña con la mano y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes en hilera.

- Jejeje… mucho gusto.- dijo sonriendo el chico poniéndose de pie

- Y el es Jugo- quien asintió poniéndose también de pie

- Un gusto.- dijo inclinándose amablemente

Al verlo Sakura pensó que era el único del grupo que no encajaba se veía demasiado apacible y tranquilo y se pregunto ¿Qué clase de habilidad poseía para que el Uchiha lo tuviera con él?

Los de Konoha asintieron a cada saludo cuando el chico "tiburón" hablo:

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿No se van a presentar preciosa?-dijo refiriéndose a Sakura quien elevo las cejas con sorpresa y sonrió de lado iba a hablar cuando Naruto se le adelanto.

- ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el futuro hokague de Konoha! ¡Y no le hables así a Sakura-chan!- reclamo el rubio enojado, Sakura le sonrió con pesadumbre negando con la cabeza _"siempre es lo mismo"_

- Con que Sakura eh? Lindo nombre te va muy bien.- dijo con tono de coqueteo.

Sakura solo suspiro y se presento con cansancio.

- Sakura Haruno, un placer- dijo sonriendo como siempre a lo que Suigetsu respondió

- Es "_todo"_ mío créeme- dijo inclinándose en su espada

- Kakashi Hatake… un gusto.- dijo el peliplata con su amable sonrisa y cerrando su único ojo visible.

A lo que la chica que acompañaba a Sasuke, Ume respondió:

- Así que tu eres el "_famoso"_ ninja que copia…interesante- dijo Ume sonriendo de lado de modo burlón al igual que el Uchiha lo que ha Sakura le molesto.

- Así es, es nuestro sensei, por favor trátalo con respeto.- dijo la chica seriamente.

Todos voltearon hacia Sakura quien se había parado junto a Naruto, Ume sonrió más abiertamente.

- Haruno Sakura, ninja medico, la mejor en su campo, aprendiz de la sannin Tsunade, con su misma increíble fuerza.- dijo Ume viendo a Sakura y después se dirigió a Naruto.- Uzumaki Naruto, Kyyuby…o el zorro de las nueve colas…inte…-dijo siendo interrumpida por Suigetsu quien sonrió acercándose seguido se Jugo.

- Sasuke no nos habías dicho que tenias amigos tan interesantes…-dijo chico agua mirando inquisitivamente a la pelirosa

- No me sorprende que Sasuke-teme no les haya hablado de nosotros-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa irónica que parecía triste.

- ¿Sasuke-teme? … ¡jajajaja!...tampoco nos dijiste que tenían tan buen sentido del humor… jajajaja- dijo entre carcajadas y la mirada entre divertida y seria de todos los presentes.

- No recordaba sus molestas actitudes…-dijo el Uchiha ignorándolos.

- Bien, hechas las presentaciones vamos al grano…- hablo Kakashi seriamente llamando la atención de todos

_- "Al fin"_- pensó Sasuke

- Ahh…bien el plan es el siguiente, Naruto, Sasuke y su equipo buscaran al hombre con el biyyu de las 8 colas el hermano del Raikague y lo protegerán a toda costa, en tanto Sakura se dirigirá a Suna para preparar el jutsu de reanimación de Tsunade-sama ¿Correcto?- pregunto el Jounin, asintiendo todos con la cabeza.

- Ah por cierto, Sasuke, me preguntaba si podías prestarnos a alguien de tu unidad para acompañar a Sakura hasta Suna?- dijo el ninja

Sasuke miro a Sakura por una fracción de segundo y sus ojos se encontraron con los jades de ella que le devolvieron la mirada firmemente, pero noto que sus ojos no eran como antes, estaban opacos y fríos, como los de una muñeca rota

- ¡Yo iré!- grito Suigetsu poniéndose frente a la pelirosa.- Será un placer hacer de escolta para la muñeca.- dijo acercándosele mas.

- Te recomiendo no me subestimes si quieres conservar tus miembros en su lugar.- dijo de forma gélida la pelirosa sin moverse de su sitio

- Oh! Y vaya es valiente!-dijo divertido el ninja como si el hecho de que ella hablara fuera un show de comedia

- Kakashi-sensei no necesito protección para llegar a Suna no es necesario.- reclamo la kunoichi ciertamente ofendida.

- Lo siento Sakura pero en esto pienso ceder, iras acompañada y en cuanto a ti...- dijo el Jounin dirigiéndose a Suigetsu ya harto de su coqueteo descarado, pero Naruto se le adelanto.

- Si le pones un solo dedo encima a Sakura-chan habrá siete hombres tras de ti, descuartizándote lenta y dolorosamente…-dijo tomando a Sakura por la cintura y pegándola a él. Sakura solo sonrió resignada

- Jejeje vaya la muñeca tiene muchos protectores… jejeje lo tendré en mente.-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo con todos sus picudos dientes poniendo un mano tras su cabeza rascándose la nuca.

- Eso espero… ahhh bien pues váyanse y cuídense, en cuanto encuentren al hermano del Raikague tráiganlo a Konoha.- dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose al resto.- Sakura, tu…cuídate y trata de regresar en el plazo que acordamos.- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

- Si sensei, ah… puedo hablar con usted en privado antes de irnos?- pregunto jalándolo de la manga de su camisa negra.

- ¿ah?... claro Sakura…-dijo el Jounin desconcertado.

Ambos se alejaron ante la mirada atenta de todos, Sakura parecía sacar algo de su bolsillo bajo su capa y mostrárselo a Kakashi quien lo había tomado y devuelto asintiendo con la cabeza después de entregarlo. La chica lo guardo y se unieron a los demás.

Reunidos se miraron y salieron rumbo al bosque.

La formación era la siguiente:

Karin, Sasuke y Ume al frente, atrás Suigetsu, Sakura, Naruto y Jugo.

Viajaron toda la noche y todo el día del día siguiente casi hasta el atardecer decidiendo parar cerca de un lago, Todos habían reunido comida y leña para el fuego después de un rato de haber colocado sus sacos de dormir Sasuke y Ume habían desaparecido y tanto el rubio como la pelirosa lo notaron mas no dijeron nada.

- Voy a buscar a mi Sasukito-kun-dijo Karin preparada para salir tras el Uchiha, Sakura se compadeció

-_"otra mas, pobre"- _pensó para sus adentros.

- Karin déjalo en paz…zorra…hasta cuando te humillaras por él, deberías de aprender de la muñeca que si tiene dignidad.- dijo Suigetsu viendo a Sakura, Karin le lanzo una mirada de rabia dispuesta a irse cuando Suigetsu continuo:

- Además…te matara si lo interrumpes…-dijo con sorna, la pelirroja se sentó en un árbol recargando la espalda y fulmino tanto a Suigetsu como a Sakura quien estuvo a punto de reír por la ironía del asunto.

_- "Dignidad… ja, ¿Cuántas veces la había perdido ya por él? _-Ni siquiera lo recordaba, la dignidad junto con su orgullo habían perecido muchas veces a manos del Uchiha

Entonces Naruto le pregunto a Suigetsu pensado en que tal vez heriría a Sakura…pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande.

- Emmm…oye…- se rasco su rubia cabeza pensando en cómo preguntar _¡Diablos sí que era difícil!_, Suigetsu se volteo hacia el.- …oye como …como ¿Cómo conoció Sasuke-teme a esa chica?- pregunto decidido y confuso la instante Sakura se tenso afortunadamente nadie lo noto.

- Bueno… - dijo Suigetsu mordiendo su labio como recordando un hecho sin importancia. - pues fue raro…un día después de su encuentro con Itachi, llegamos a una aldea de un feudal…mmm…ah! Si Mochitzuki, si, tenían una seguridad muy extraña…demasiado excesiva, nosotros nada mas estábamos de paso por dos o tres días, por provisiones… pero Sasuke desapareció dos noches seguidas y a la tercera trajo a esa chica Ume, y cuando vimos ya se estaban besando y haciendo sus cosas…ustedes me entienden…-dijo encogiendo los hombros

Sakura sintió una estocada más pero se esforzó por seguir con la cena de todos haciendo oídos sordos.

- ¿Así nada mas de la noche a la mañana sin más?- pregunto extrañado el rubio sin podérselo creer.

- Je el no es del tipo que dé explicaciones ni nosotros las pedimos…así que….- dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y yo que creía que era un incapacitado hormonal o gay…-dijo Naruto sentándose y cruzando piernas y brazos.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada, Jugo sonrió y Karin lo miro escandalizada, Sakura también se había reído levemente

- _"Ja ese Naruto no importaba lo horrible o amargo del momento siempre encontraba la manera de animarla, es único"_- pensó la chica y siguió removiendo la mezcla que sería la cena.

- Jajaja… y que hay de ustedes…como se conocen… desde que lo conozco cualquier persona que se dirija a él como ustedes lo hacen habría terminado frito por un chidori, pero ustedes salen ilesos ¿Cómo es eso?.- pregunto aun sonriente sentándose frente al fuego recargando su mentón en la mano.

Naruto sonrió como recordando viejos tiempos.

- Je…éramos parte del mismo grupo de gennis en la academia, pasamos por muchas cosas juntos los tres, el teme, Sakura-chan, y yo, somos amigos aunque a ese idiota le cueste reconocerlo.- dijo aun con esa sonrisa de añoranza por los viejos buenos tiempos.

Taka se había quedad asombrada nunca habían escuchado nada de Sasuke antes de irse con Orochimaru vieron a ambos por un momento tratando de imaginarse a su frio e insensible líder de niño riendo con ellos….mas no pudieron fue una visión demasiado espantosa así que Jugo volvió a bajar la cabeza, Karin escondió su cara sonrojada entre sus rodilla y Suigetsu siguió riendo.

- Ya. Vaya…así que eso era.- dijo sonriente el peliblanco mirando al cielo estrellado. - ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?.-

Pocos minutos después los ausentes llegaron a cenar tomados de la mano Sakura simplemente se concentro en su cena y trato de tragar.

- ¡Muñeca! ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?- dijo Suigetsu después de probar la comida de Sakura parecía un gato que había olido hierva gatera.- mmm… esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado en meses…ya lo decidí…- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica hincándose en una rodilla para después decir con voz solemne.

- Cásate conmigo…- dijo tomando la mano de la chica quien lo miro con sorpresa, Naruto se escandalizo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Suigetsu volvió a hablar.

- Comería como un rey… ¡Sí!, es un hecho tú serás mi mujer.- dijo muy convencido ante la mirada de los demás menos Sasuke claro.

- ¿Sí?, no me digas, pececito otra cosita…- dijo Sakura con ¿sarcasmo?- pensó Sasuke impresionado.

- Tiburón exagerado…su comida esta…pasable.-dijo Karin torciendo boca mas siguió engullendo.

- De ti eso es un alago zanahoria…-dijo divertido.

- Es verdad Sakura-chan…tu comida siempre es deliciosa aunque no sea ramen.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

De repente de alguna manera el ambiente de la velada se había relajado y toda la tensión anterior creada tras la llegada del chico y su novia había desaparecido, todos se veían más alegres a excepción de cierto Uchiha amargado.

Sakura había enrojecido un poco tiñendo sus mejillas de un adorable carmín.

Sasuke aunque no quisiera admitirlo la comida estaba deliciosa Sakura era una excelente cocinera pero obvio su orgullo jamás le permitiría decir algo así, así que solo siguió comiendo en silencio.

- Ya es suficiente Naruto.- dijo Sakura desviando la mirada.- come y cierra el pico.- dijo dándole de comer en la boca para que se callara ante lo cual el rubio enrojeció asombrando a un inalterable Sasuke

_-"Vaya que la relación de esos dos ha cambiado"_-pensó _–"tal vez ellos…"_- pero no término su cadena de pensamientos por Suigetsu:

- ¿Si hablo como él también me darás de comer en la boca?-pregunto esperanzado el peliblanco, al Uchiha ya comenzaba a hartarle en constante coqueteo con la chica.

- No. Te reacomodare las ideas de un buen golpe, eso hare jeje.- dijo riendo la chica rosa

- ¡Ah! Entonces él es especial?- pregunto Suigetsu con esa miradita y un brillo diabólico en sus ojos

- Claro.- respondió sin más dejando atónito a un Uchiha

Después de la cena todos se prepararon para dormir alrededor del fuego y ante la insistencia de Suigetsu de dormir cerca de su "compañera" Naruto acomodo a Sakura contra un árbol y seguido coloco su saco junto.

En tanto un Uchiha y su novia también se habían acostado juntos cuando la pelinegra hablo distrayendo al Uchiha de su mirada sobre la kunoichi.

- Si sigues mirándola de esa manera me pondré celosa.-dijo Ume tomando el rostro del chico haciendo que la mirara.

- hmp. No digas tonterías…ella era un estorbo y no ha cambiado nada.- dijo viéndola de reojo tenderse al lado de Naruto.

- ¿Eso piensas?, ella parece ignorarte, pero a leguas se ve que tu presencia le duele.- dijo Ume pegándose a su pecho acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos ante su calor.

- Hmp. Eso no importa, es su problema.-dijo tajantemente

- ¿Sabes?, pienso que para que ella sufra así, debió tenerte un cariño proporcional en el pasado, o viceversa. – dijo Ume tratando de sondear al Uchiha pues desde la aparición de la chica, el se empezó a comportar extraño, y por ende no iba a dejar que alguien lo apartara de su lado.

- Ella no es nadie para mí, pero ella sabe algo de mi hermano y quiero saber que es.- dijo el Uchiha al fin diciendo lo que pensaba.

Desde que estaba con Ume su mundo había girado de manera diferente, hablaba más especialmente con ella si bien no se relajaba del todo ni baja la guardia si estaba más tranquilo, y pensó en aquella aldea cuando se conocieron…

CONTINUARA

_Hola. Aquí Naru Hounz, reportándose un sábado por la tarde ¿Qué tal?_

_Primero que nada gracias por todos lo reviews, alertas y los que me agregaron a favoritos, honestamente no esperaba esta respuesta en los primeros capítulos, les agradezco a:_

_XKotoneX: gracias por seguir el fic jeje intentare hacerlo mas largos aunque no prometo nada…pero creo que estarás satisfecha con los próximos, se ponen muy romanticones_

_setsuna17: ¿Qué te pareció?, lo siento pero Sakura va a sufrir mucho en este fic, pero eso si Sasuke también jeje_

_Sebashu: O/O gracias por las flores jejeje, se hace lo que se puede ·¬· _

_-x-star shanty-x-: ¿Qué tal? Que te pareció el capi? Ojala te haya gustado por que habrá mas sorpresas conforme avance la historia._

_Ahora si al capi_

_Si lo admito esperaban que la "novia" fuera Karin ¿no?, pues no todo lo contrario para ella tengo otra cosa planeaba muaaajajaja… y quien sabe a lo mejor se hace amiga de Sakura en uno de esos giros contradictorios de las tramas si bien dicen: "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" jaja_

_Bueno pues tenemos a un no tan des hormonado Uchiha que por alguna razón parece querer a la vieja Sakura de vuelta y hará todo lo posible por hacerla llorar._

_Lo sé, lo sé es cruel, ¬¬U, pero tiene un porqué. También a un personaje nuevo que tiene sus propios planes._

_Bueno hasta aquí el actua._

_Nos vemos la próxima semana_

_Bye bye_


	4. Chapter 4

¿Segundas Oportunidades?

By: Naru Hounz

. . . .

Capitulo 4

**Como nos Conocimos Parte 1**

. . . .

Flash back

El había quedado herido por sus excesos al sobre entrenarse y había sido atacado por la rigurosa seguridad de la aldea, era vergonzoso que esas basuras le estuvieran dando problemas. Cuando una voz le llamo, una voz de mujer.

_-"Perfecto lo que necesitaba"_ pensó sarcásticamente al imaginarse a otra loca tirándosele encima.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- dijo una kunoichi de porte regio, no era muy alta pero parecía tener algo de habilidad concluyo el Uchiha al escanearla con el sharingan.

- No es de tu incumbencia, ahora lárguense.- dijo el Uchiha cabreado poniéndose de pie.

- Vaya, con el chico, ¿muy orgulloso no?, pues veremos cómo queda tu orgullo después de esto.- dijo la mujer acercándose a él para atacarlo.

Sasuke tenía que reconocer que la chica tenia habilidad, era rápida y certera en sus golpes, pero…"_él"_ lo era más.

La mujer al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sasuke se anticipo y realizo un movimiento de manos creando una pared de fuego encerrando al Uchiha.

- ¿Así que elementos eh?- pensó el sonriendo con su clásica sonrisa torcida

- ¿Y qué es tan gracioso niño bonito?.- pregunto la mujer quieta en su lugar aun en guardia.

- hmp, que intentes enfrentar a un Uchiha con un Jutsu de fuego.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo un clásico movimiento de manos y echando fuego por la boca consumiendo el primer incendio con el segundo.

- U-un…U-Uchiha… no puede ser….- la chica se había distraído alcanzando esquivar apenas el ataque de él. Sasuke sonrió, siempre era el mismo efecto que causaba su apellido _"demasiado tarde"_- pensó

- Espera, Uchiha, tengo algo que proponerte, tu estas en el Akatsuki ¿no?.- dijo la chica bajando un poco su defensa.

Sasuke detuvo su ataque y se quedo a buena distancia de ella, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y la chica continuo.

- Mi nombre es Kimura Ume, he oído que estas tras los biyyu ¿No es cierto?, te propongo una alianza, te ayudare a atraparlos al ocho y nueve colas a cambio de que me lleves a Konoha, despedazare a un tal Hanabi.- dijo la chica con rencor acercándose más al Uchiha.

El la miro con frialdad y cierto grado de desprecio.

- Hmp, al parecer estas demasiado bien informada, pero, no te necesito….-dijo cortante aun así le intrigo el objetivo de la chica. -¿Que asuntos tienes con los Hyyuga?-dijo fríamente era normal que aun se acordara del byakugan, la otra barrera de sangre de Konoha.

- Es personal. –fue toda su respuesta después se encogió de hombros y añadió: -de todas formas tengo pensado ir a Konoha pero ya que eres un renegado, un Akatsuki y según mis fuentes planeas destruir Konoha, pensé que sería mejor ayudarnos mutuamente que matarnos, una vez que haga lo que tengo que hacer hare todo para ver caer esa maldita aldea, pero si no te interesa, está bien.- dijo la chica con simpleza dándole la espalda

- Espera… trato.- dijo el Uchiha y sin más siguió dándose media vuelta

**Fin Flash back**

Desde entonces ella había estado con ellos alrededor de 2 meses aunque no había conseguido que le dijera en realidad que planes tenia para con el clan Hyyuga.

Desde ese entonces muchas cosas habían cambiado ella no era como las demás mujeres, era fuerte, tenía buenas habilidades con los sellos de fuego, velocidad e inteligencia táctica, era tan parecida a él, era una chica arrogante, hasta cierto punto fría, que no dudaba en matar cuando el caso lo requería, no estaba tras de él con sentimentalismos ridículos ni se dejaba llevar por los mismos, lo criticaba como un compañero y simplemente las cosas se fueron dando hasta que una noche en un lago cercano…

**Flash back**

El había ido a darse una ducha ya estaba casi desnudo cuando tarde se percato de que una mujer salía de golpe del agua completamente desnuda frente a él…era Ume.

Si ciertamente desde que la conoció se dio cuenta que era una mujer atractiva, pero a él eso le daba demás lo importante era que fuera fuerte y útil para la pelea.

Ella también lo recorrió a él con la mirada más ella no parecía apenada por verse desnuda frente a él al contrario sonrió con sorna y le dijo hundiéndose un poco en el agua

- No sabía que también eras un pervertido, Uchiha je.-dijo con maldad la mujer, él había reaccionado a punto de empezar a vestirse de nuevo ella volvió a hablar

- Si vas a bañarte hazlo. El lago es grande. – dijo seria pero de pronto sonrió mas maliciosamente que antes.

- A menos…que sea la primera mujer desnuda que ves y estés avergonzado o in-ti-mi-da-do.- deletreo la última palabra con burla.

Suficiente, su orgullo había tolerado demasiado había intentado darle privacidad a la chica pero como siempre no actuaba como él pensaba. Al diablo con sus buenas intenciones, le iba a demostrar por qué no era buena idea decir eso otra vez a un Uchiha.

Se termino de desnudar y ser metió al agua ante la mirada atenta de ella y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos al contemplarse.

- Te sonrojaste.- dijo Ume sonriendo maliciosa

- Mira quién habla.- dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Y así entre retos y caricias fugaces una cosa llevo a la otra y termino haciendo suya a Ume contra un árbol a la orilla del lago.

Ciertamente no tenía experiencia en el tema, y las sensaciones que aquello le había provocado lo habían descolocado, los constantes roces de la suave piel mojada, los gemidos ahogados y los pasionales besos que ella le daba eran más de lo que el sistema nervioso del Uchiha podía soportar. Al principio se había comportado un poco tímido, siendo sinceros era su primera vez, pero ante la bomba de sensaciones que lo sacudían por segundo término dejándose llevar por la excitación y el instinto

Al terminar ella le había sonreído y él le había devuelto su típica sonrisa torcida indicando a ambos que ciertamente esa experiencia se volvería a repetirse. Llegando el Uchiha a la conclusión de que si ese era el camino para "reconstruir el clan" no le iba a costar nada de trabajo.

[ N/A: o.O ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado tan…desg…cof,cof,cof, despierto]

**Fin flash back**

A partir de entonces habían iniciado una especie de relación pasional y sexual bastante interesante para ambos, pues los dos tenían una merecida descarga de las tensiones del día a través de aquello, prácticamente prendían fuego a las sabanas o encima de lo que estuvieran; así el Uchiha termino por concluir, que sentía afecto por ella pues casi inmediatamente se empezó a preocupar por su seguridad. Lo que ella en un principio molesto, pero después le dijo que era _"tierno" _

_-hmp...un Uchiha no es "tierno"-_ había dicho con una mueca de enfado en el rostro y un leve sonrojo lo que causo que ella riera aun mas.

Su relación era buena eso era un hecho, pero… cuando vio a Sakura aferrarse a él cómo en antaño, como una niña pequeña, cuando lo abofeteo, lo saco un poco de balance. Él había pensado que ella le lloraría mares, diciéndole cuan incondicional había sido para él. Pero "_¡oh sorpresa!" _. Ella le había hablado duramente, le había lanzado críticas y usado el sarcasmo en su contra y cuando pensó que al verlo con Ume ella se rompería por fin como antes. Tampoco sucedió.

Ella lo había ignorado olímpicamente, Ume le acababa de decir que su mirada mostraba dolor mas él la había visto indiferente, dura y fiera, _"Ja. Jamás pensó que ella le miraría así"_. Incluso después de verlos besándose y llegar juntos de la mano, nada. Al parecer ella lo había superado y eso era algo que agradecía pues no hubiera soportado a esa chica, encimosa y celosa, gritona, y acosadora. Además parecía que su relación con Naruto si que había mejorado pues ella le permitía, abrazarla, tomarla de la mano, incluso ella le había dado de comer en la boca.

_-"hmp. Mejor para mi"_.- pensó seria libre de acosos, además ahora tenía a Ume así que era lo mejor, pero una sensación extraña le incomodaba y no sabía que era respecto a la pelirosa, debía ser la relación que guardaba con su hermano.

Ya era tarde todos se habían dormido solo él estaba despierto cavilando, Ume se había cansado de esperar una respuesta y se había acurrucado contra el quedándose dormida. Decidió levantarse cuando vio que el sueño era causa perdida, esa interrogante de Sakura y su hermano no lo dejaban dormir.

Ume lo sintió levantarse y lo siguió lanzándole a Sakura al pasar a junto a ella una mirada de desprecio, sabía que Sasuke no había podido dormir respecto a ella.

Sasuke caminaba rumbo al lago un baño le refrescaría las ideas cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura.

- Pensé que dormías.- dijo Sasuke de manera suave.

- Pues ya ves que no, ¿Pensabas darte un baño sin mi?- pregunto Ume abrazándolo más fuerte.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y la atrajo hacia su pecho tomándola de la cintura le levanto el rostro con dos dedos y la beso apasionadamente, necesitaba liberar la tensión del día urgentemente y ella también lo sintió en sus pantalones, así que sonrió contra sus labios pegando mas su cadera a la de él quien gruño en respuesta.

Últimamente estaban tomando la costumbre de bañarse juntos, así que caminaron a tropicones hacia el lago que reflejaba la hermosa luna llena, desnudándose con caricias en el camino.

Sakura los había escuchado levantarse y pensó que era el momento indicado para entregarle la cadena y el mensaje de Itachi, hubiera preferido hacerlo a solas pero estaba con "su mujer" aun así pensó que no habría problema.

_- Je. "su mujer".-_que irónico sonaba eso saliendo de sus labios pensó Sakura

_- "Pensé que podría aceptarlo pero…al parecer aun me falta madurar, tengo alejarme de él si no quiero flaquear y llora_r."- piensa dando un enorme suspiro tratando de tomar fuerzas.

En tanto en el lago la pareja estaba sumergida la mitad del cuerpo Ume lo abrazaba por la espalda acariciando los músculos de su pecho lenta y seductoramente depositando fuertes besos en su cuello y espalda. El la atrajo hacia el frente y la beso con pasión contenida acariciando su espalada pegándola más a él; Ume tenía los brazos enredados en su cuello acariciándole el cabello.

- ¡_Oh!..Sasuke…-_dijo entre suspiros Ume cuando enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura siendo plenamente consciente de la masculinidad del chico.

Cuando de repente Sasuke sintió una presencia entre los árboles, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba, sonrió con maldad

_- "Si quiere mirar que mire, le daré algo que no olvidara"_- pensó el vengador jalando a Ume cerca de la orilla, y así sin más se coloco en medio de sus piernas y la penetro arrancándole un sonoro gemido a la chica quien se retorció y se aferro a él moviendo las caderas gimiendo.

Sakura se había quedado clavada en sus sitio, sabía que estaba mal que tenía que irse, pero sus piernas no le respondían, lo que estaba viendo la había shockeado, de manera automática sus lagrimas empezaron a fluir, cuando logro reaccionar dio dos pasos hacia atrás y empezó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas con la mano y reprimir sus lastimeros sollozos al mismo tiempo.

Su dolor era tan grande que el habla se le había ido y no podía respirar, la garganta se le había cerrado

"_Dios como dolía"_

Su pecho, su corazón, se sentía tan desvalida y vulnerable por el dolor, verlos así la había matado en vida, su única reacción había sido llorar, trato de concentrarse en respirar y correr pero cuando había avanzado un par de metros sintió que la sujetaban del brazo.

Ella se giro con la cara llena de terror con el cuerpo sacudiéndose de espasmos por el llanto al saber quien la sujetaba, encontrando a un Sasuke semi desnudo con una mala, muy mala cara.

- ¿Porque nos estabas espiando?- pregunto el chico con voz seria, notando en el rostro de la chica la sorpresa y el dolor al verlo, pero sobre todo el "_terror" _ ella le tenía en ese momento tanto pavor su cuerpo entero temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

Y eso le produjo una maligna satisfacción, al fin conseguía la reacción que esperaba desde el principio, al fin había salido a flote la Sakura que él conocía, comprobando su afirmación de que ella no había cambiado en nada. Aun así sintió un estremecimiento con su tacto, algo nuevo que le lanzo una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y pensó que también era la primera vez que ella tenía miedo de él.

- Y-yo…yo … no.- Sakura no pudo evitar tartamudear tratando que la voz le saliera pero el nudo en su garganta se negaba a irse.

Respiro hondo y se concentro, nunca hablar le había supuesto un esfuerzo tan grande compuso la voz lo mejor que pudo.

- Yo… no era mi intensión, venía a entregarte algo, pero no pensé que estuvieran "tan ocupados".- recalco la última frase con cierto dolor que ya no pudo ocultar.

El Uchiha la miro serio, también había escuchado su tono de dolor más le importo un comino y continuo sin el menor tacto o intensión del soltarla.

- ¿Y por qué no lo me diste antes, en la cena?-dijo frio y cortante

- Es algo de Itachi-kun, no creí que quisieras que todo el mundo se enterara cuando te lo diera.- dijo aun temerosa de él.

De pronto un irretenible ataque de furia la asalto, furia consigo misma por dejar que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado el verlo con ella, había dejado que la viera llorar de nuevo, que la viera débil e indefensa ante su presencia, así que se soltó con fuerza de su agarre se limpio con todo el orgullo que le quedaba las lagrimas y lo miro.

- No era mi intensión interrumpirte Uchiha…sino darte privacidad con tu duelo, pero te veo ocupado así que será luego.- dijo duramente dando media vuelta, mas él, la volvió a sujetar del brazo y la jalo hacia el cosa que la pelirosa no permitió.

- ¡No me toques!.- le grito zafándose de su agarre y empujándolo, sentía que su agarre la quemaba, un toque…simplemente le daba nauseas al pensar lo que hace un momento tuvo "la suerte" de presenciar.

Sasuke trataba de pensar con claridad, pero esa mujer como lo confundía, primero parecía desmoronarse ante su presencia al haberla alcanzado, se veía destrozada pero ahora, actuaba con dignidad y coraje, no la entendía.

- Dámelo, ¿Qué me tenias que dar?- dijo molesto por su actitud.

Sakura saco de su bolsillo la bolsita negra con la nota dentro y se lo entrego

- Antes de salir de Konoha pude ir al despacho de Tsunade-sama, trate de buscar pistas que nos ayudaran y debajo del escritorio en una tabla suelta estaba esto.- dijo seria como si rindiera un informe de misión; Sasuke la miro y después al saco negro que la chica le tendía, un momento después lo tomo y lo abrió, sintió que las tripas se le encogían.

- Itachi…-murmuro entre dientes; por alguna razón la Haruno no se movió de su lugar viendo la reacción del Uchiha.

Dentro, Sasuke encontró la cadenita con el símbolo del clan y el nombre de Itachi grabado junto con su credo. Recordaba cuando les habían hablado sus padres de ellas, todos los miembros del clan la tenían, los identificaba como miembros y aquellos a quien se las dieran estarían bajo la protección del mismo.

Entonces leyó la nota:

"_Para que nunca olvide su promesa"_

"_Itachi…Itachi"_, siempre lo había protegido, siempre se había preocupado por su seguridad por velar por el después de su desaparición. La voz de la pelirosa lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

- Se que…Itachi-kun…no hizo ni por asomo las cosas correctamente contigo desde el principio, que las circunstancias injustas lo obligaron a actuar de la manera que lo hizo…pero nunca dudes que él te amaba muchísimo, y aunque fue injusto para ti, tu cumpliste con lo que él buscaba, la expiación de sus pecados en tus manos. El ahora está en paz.

Sasuke la volteo a ver furibundo

"_¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de su hermano de esa manera? ¿Cómo si lo conociera? ¿Cómo si los conociera a ambos?"_

- Tú no sabes nada….-dijo el de manera tétrica y cortante.- … no te atrevas a hablar de nosotros como si nos conocieras… con toda la ira y el veneno que era capaz de destilar.

Sakura sintió como su pecho se encogía de nuevo, el siempre la había apartado de su lado, tenía razón en que no lo conocía pero aun así dolía, -_"la verdad siempre duele"_ - pensó con ironía la chica.

- El no tuvo la oportunidad de elegir, ninguno de nosotros la tuvimos, por eso no descansaré hasta reducir esa maldita aldea a cenizas.- dijo igual de amenazante

Sakura se estremeció, su odio era palpable a kilómetros, y tenía miedo de que Sasuke se dejara llevar por él y terminaran enfrentados.

- Te equivocas.-dijo la chica con convicción. El levanto la vista hacia ella con ira pero aun así ella continuo.

- Tu aun estas vivo, y tu sí tienes la opción de elegir que camino deseas seguir, Itachi te dio la opción de sobrevivir y ahora que sabes la verdad, está en ti si ese poder lo usas para dejarte consumir por el odio y la venganza, destruyendo todo a tu paso hasta que no te quede nada, o, hacer justicia a él y a su memoria e ideales, construyendo un futuro.

Sasuke por alguna razón la dejo continuar era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera, serena y calmada pero firme.

- A Itachi lo manipularon cruelmente y tu estas dejando que Madara haga lo mismo contigo, aprovechándose de tus sentimientos, de ira, odio y venganza, lastimando a los que te rodean como Naruto que de verdad te quiere como un hermano, todo para que él cumpla sus objetivos a tus costillas, estas volviendo a perderlo todo solo que esta vez por tu propia mano.- dijo la chica sin perder el contacto visual con él, de un momento a otro se había relajado y hablado tranquilamente como si lo hiciera con un paciente.

Sasuke se había quedado frio, todo eso no había pensado, no la menos tan profundamente, todo parecía tan claro pero a la vez estaba tan confundido con ese mar de sentimientos en su pecho, sentimientos que él se había esforzado por erradicar; y Madara, si era cierto que él se aprovechaba de su dolo…

- Este es tu momento de elegir, como te lo dije antes, construir en vez de destruir; algo nunca pudiste entendernos a ninguno de nosotros fue que "El odio no cesa por el odio, sino sólo por el amor, esa es la regla eterna.", espero por tu bien que algún día lo entiendas.-

Sakura podía sentir ahora el dolor palpable de Sasuke en la misma intensidad en la que antes había sentido su odio; a pesar de todo de lo que vio en el lago sentía unas enormes ganas de acunarlo entre sus brazos y pegarlo a su pecho para confortarlo, pero inmediatamente se recordó que el _"ya tenía a alguien para hacer eso" _ así que se limito a respetar su dolor e irse mas él, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él

- Espera…-dijo de forma calmada viéndola a los ojos y la sintió temblar en su agarre.

Sakura no había puesto fuerza en soltarse o resistirse, nunca había estado en una situación así con él, su estúpido corazón se aceleraba y su pecho se contraía, no podía eliminar de un momento a otro todo lo que por años había sentido por él.

Por su lado Sasuke nunca había hablado con nadie de esto ni siquiera con Ume, nunca había encontrado en nadie la compresión, ni un consejo, era toda una nueva experiencia. Cuando recordó a Ume todo el universo alterno en el que había estado a solas con la pelirosa se desvanecía volviendo lentamente a la realidad, recuperando su rostro frio e inexpresivo, sus ojos volvían a ser dos trozos de hielo y su mente volvía a situarse en su pregunta inicial.

- ¿Cómo y dónde conociste a mi hermano?- dijo soltó con la velocidad y mortalidad de una serpiente.

Sakura se descoloco y también reacciono volviendo de ese universo paralelo en el que había mantenido algo así como una conversación civilizada con él solo que su reacción fue tardía. Intento zafarse pero no lo consiguió.

- Ya te dije que eso es privado y no tengo por qué decirte nada, así que suéltame Uchiha.- dijo tratando de zafarse de nuevo.

- Me lo dirás ahora quieras o no…-dijo fieramente y al instante activo el sharingan cosa que agarro totalmente desprevenida a la chica quien dócilmente cedió a la información en sus recuerdos; el dentro de su cabeza vio todo desde el principio.

RECUERDO DE SAKURA

Se veía que la chica venia saltando de árbol en árbol al parecer sola, cosa que de primera instancia le extraño "¿Desde cuándo Sakura hacia misiones en solitario?"- se pregunto

Se le veía más pequeña que ahora quizá dos años, cuando en su camino se encontró con una pelea, 3 hombres atacaban a otro claramente herido, podía sentir que su chakra estaba demasiado débil para esa clase de pelea cuando Sakura hablo para sí misma:

- Vamos Sakura no te metas no es tu asunto, ya vas retrasada.- se dijo así misma para obligarse a apremiar el paso.

Mas cuando volvió la vista al frente más de cerca pudo ver al hombre caído y los tres lo pateaban, esos tres eran ninjas y su espíritu no se hizo esperar, aterrizo aun lado del hombre y dijo a todo pulmón

- Es de cobardes atacar entre 3 a un hombre herido y caído.- dijo los tres se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos y al siguiente momento sonrieron y ella murmuro para sí.- "tengo que pensarme más estas cosas antes de hacerlas".-

Ante lo cual el moreno no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Era estúpido meterse de lleno a una pelea entre ninjas desconocidos sin observar la situación.

(No les puse nombres así que los llamaremos ninja1,2 y 3)

Ninja 1: Vaya pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo con sorna.- una linda niña que se ha extraviado, lárgate antes de que algo malo te pase .- dijo acercándose a ella un paso quien inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

Ninja 2: Oh vamos no seas tan rudo con la muñeca, tal vez podamos divertirnos con ella.- otro escaneándola de pies a cabeza ante lo cual un desagradable escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

El hombre en el suelo al verla defendiéndolo intento ponerse de pie y hablarle pero ella se le adelanto

- No se mueva está muy lastimado, yo me encargare.- dijo Sakura con seguridad ante lo cual los hombres se echaron a reír.

Ninja 3.- ¿Una muñequita de aparador piensa enfrentarnos a los tres juntos?...Eso… ¡Es un insulto!...¡Te enseñare a respetarnos mocosa!- grito el hombre y enseguida se lanzo a golpearla, mas Sakura se había mantenido muy tranquila levantando el brazo para recibir el supuesto golpe. El ninja se había quedado congelado por la reacción no esperada de la "niña" entonces, Sakura junto chakra en su puño y lo dirigió al estomago del hombre quien al impacto voló varios metros sangrando por la boca y rompiendo a su paso varios árboles por la mitad hasta quedar inmóvil en el piso.

Los otros dos salieron de su estupefacción a diferencia de Sasuke y se lanzaron contra ella

Ninja2: ¡Zorra! ¡Lo pagaras caro.- dijo sacando su espada para embestirla y el otro un kunai.- ¡Maldita!.-

Sakura rápidamente saco dos kunais y freno es seco a ambos hombres sin movérsele un pelo aventándolos lejos del hombre herido.

Uno de ellos parecía formular unos cuantos sellos y crecer de forma alarmante al igual que su fuerza mientras el otro con su espada la atacaba por la espalda.

- Están seguros de esto?- dijo con sinceridad.- ¿Van a atacar así a una mujer?, bueno.- dijo y sin más desapareció en un puff de en medio de ellos y reapareciendo detrás a la espalda del ninja con la espada.

- Demasiado lento.- dijo con voz cantarina, cuando el mismo hombre pretendía atacarla por la espalda salto hacia arriba apoyándose en la cabeza del clon para evadir la espada, cortando este a su propio clon, en tanto el ninja que había crecido pretendía agarrarla al vuelo.

Mas ella había desaparecido de nuevo con otro puff.

Ninja 2: Maldita… - había susurrado cuando la localizo y se lanzo sobre ella mas la chica había parado su puño con un dedo para a continuación darle una serie de golpes en el estomago que tumbaron al grandullón, presiono varios puntos en su columna y el hombre callo de bruces al piso paralizado.

- Eso te mantendrá tranquilo un par de horas…-dijo para recibir con un kunai por la espalda, la espada del segundo ninja cuando dio una voltereta en el aire quedando tras su espalda golpeándolo de la misma manera que al otro su columna quien quedo paralizado al instante.

Ninja1: ¿Q-Que demonios nos hiciste? ¿Qué clase de Jutsu es este?.- hablo el hombre tratando de incorporarse más ninguno de sus miembros le respondió

- Ninguno, así que no intenten liberarse porque lo único que conseguirán será quedarse parapléjicos tal vez para la próxima se la piensen dos veces al tratar de atacar a un ninja medico.- los dos palidecieron significaba que nunca…-

- Tranquilos, no les he dejado inválidos, en unas horas volverán a moverse…-al ver su cara de interrogación continuó con una maligna sonrisa.-…en unos 2 o 3 días, así que suerte con sus necesidades y los animales del bosque.- dijo dándoles la espalda y yendo hacia el hombre herido que se retorcía en el piso por el dolor

Sasuke en tanto como el espectador que era no salía de su asombro

"_Sakura la molestia, la débil y llorona había derrotado a tres ninjas sin siquiera arruinarse el peinado"_

"_¿Cómo era posible que hubiera cambiado tanto? Esa seguridad al atacar y defenderse, la precisión y certeza de sus movimientos y sobre todo esa fuerza inhumana podía partir una montaña en dos con su puño"_

Al acercarse y voltear el cuerpo del hombre Sakura había retrocedido y Sasuke iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.

Era Itachi.

Continuara….

Hola XD !

Como les fue esta semana, yo la he tenido pesadita con algunos trabajos, pero bueno vamos a la información amable jeje

Vieron el manga? Yo me quede super intrigada con el final ¿Por qué apareció la imagen de la mama de Naruto en su pelea con el kyyubi? Me muero por leer el de hoy.

¡Gracias a todos por sus Reviews Alertas y Favoritos!

¿Qué les pareció el capi? +/+ jeje es mi primer lemon y creo salió algo raro, pero ustedes diran. Pobre Sakura encontrarse con semejante escenita, pero no se queda asi, el chico por metiche va a encontrar algo que no le va a gustar en los recuerdos de Sakura. Jijiji ta verán.

Gracias a :

* -x-star shanty-x-

* setsuna17

* Sebashu

* Aiki Sasuno

* Ariisaii

* MariRyuzaki

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Segundas Oportunidades?

By: Naru Hounz

. . . .

Capitulo 5

**Como nos Conocimos Parte 2**

Itachi abrió un ojo al verla.

- …su-supongo que debo darte las gracias ¿no?.- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa torcida igual a la de Sasuke

- No…no puede ser…Uchiha Itachi…-dijo alejándose más al verlo reaccionar y moverse

Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que huyera, lejos, muy lejos y muy rápido. Ahora. Pero su instinto de médico le decía que no podía dejarlo así.

- … ¿Q-que…no…piensas huir?- pregunto el moreno entre jadeos estaba muy herido, pero ¿Curarlo?, ¿A ese traidor?, ¿A ese específicamente? Estaba en medio de un dilema moral.

- T-tu eres…U-Uchiha Itachi…el hermano de Sasuke-kun…el que mató a todo su clan… ¿Porque esos sujetos te dejaron así?, si yo pude vencerlos, tu lo hubieras hecho sin parpadear…-dijo intentando acercarse un poco más el se removió y ella volvió a retroceder

"_En definitiva esa era una buena pregunta_, pensó Sasuke _¿Cómo era posible que tres basuras como esas dejaran así a su hermano?"_

- ¡Oh!...jeje…au… ya te recuerdo tu eres una de los integrantes del equipo de mi _otouto-baka_, y también eres la amiga…del kyyuby…no es…así?- pregunto escupiendo sangre sin dejar de sonreír son sorna.

- ¡ No le llames así! ¡Su nombre es Naruto!- le grito la chica acercándose

Itachi la miro sorprendido, cuando ella reacciono se llevo las manos a la boca

"_Está muerta"_- fue lo que Sasuke pensó se atrevió a gritarle a Itachi mas la risa de este lo descoloco

- ¡Jajaja!…ay..jaja..au…no eres una chica común, de hecho eres bastante especial.- dijo mirándola con su sonrisa torcida.- ¿Por qué no has huido aterrorizada? Cualquiera en tu lugar con un mínimo de sentido común ya lo hubiera hecho.- dijo mas serio.- o ¿Es que piensas matarme?-.

- La idea no es mala…después de todo lo que has hecho sufrir a Sasuke-kun.- dijo la pelirosa seriamente como sopesando la idea y frunciendo el seño como si recordara apretando los puños con rabia.- ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por tu culpa? .- le recrimino enojada.- Por tu culpa Abandono la aldea para irse con esa…¡esa cosa! de Orochimaru, para hacerse más fuerte, para matarte, por tu culpa nos dejo, por tu culpa es infeliz.-dijo ya cabreada

- Eso… lo sé…- dijo el Akatsuki desviando la mirada de repente lo que desconcertó a la chica consiguiendo moderar la furia.

- Tienes razón, debería matarte ahora que puedo, por él, pero….lo más seguro es que el termine matándome a mí por quitarle "su tan preciada venganza".- dijo Sakura dolor.

Itachi la miro por unos segundos

- O en su defecto dejarte aquí para que mueras lenta y dolorosamente…pero para tu fortuna y mi desgracia…no puedo.- finalizo la chica recuperando el aplomo con el que se había manejado. Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa para preguntar

- ¿Y… por qué… no puedes?- Pregunto tratando de sonar calmado a pesar del dolor

- Por que como estoy segura escuchaste, soy ninja medico y mi juramento dice:

"_Velar por la vida y salud del paciente sin importar, sexo, edad, religión, postura ni política, curar sin distinción alguna de persona a persona"_, así que aunque deseo con toda mi alma que mueras, no puedo, y tampoco soy una cobarde para darte el golpe de gracia sabiendo que no puedes defenderte.-dijo acercándose hasta arrodillarse junto a él.

- Así que como veras estoy en un dilema moral, curarte como dice mi código y mi conciencia y así darte la oportunidad de que me mates ó abandonarte lo más rápido que pueda como dice mi instinto de supervivencia.- dijo seriamente

Itachi se la quedo mirando nunca nadie le había hablado así después de convertirse en traidor, es mas prácticamente nadie le había hablado.

- Conozco…agg.. médicos que… en tu situación…. no dudarían en matarme …para hacerse de la fama de haber matado… al gran Itachi Uchiha… o a otros que no…aggrr… dudarían tan poco en salir corriendo por sus vidas al ver a quien ayudaron….rezando por qué no los haya reconocido.-dijo también seriamente

Sakura sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Así que el egocentrismo es de familia? Eso responde mis preguntas.- dijo con sorna, a lo que Itachi soltó una carcajada entre gemidos

- Pues sí pequeña, así somos los Uchihas y Sasuke no iba a ser la excepción.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Volviendo a lo del médico, no me sorprende que no conozcas médicos honorables, me imagino que en Akatsuki, no les hacen recitar el juramento hipocrático ¿Por qué será verdad?,.- comento con sarcasmo suspirando.- En fin dime algo, ¿Si te curo vas a matarme inmediatamente o al menos me darás ventaja para correr?.- dijo encarándolo con decisión

Itachi estaba más que sorprendido de que ella tan siquiera considerara la idea de ayudarle así que sinceramente respondió

- No…no te haría ni el más mínimo rasguño… jamás.- dijo viéndola seriamente

- ¿Palabra de ninja renegado?- pregunto con una sonrisa a Itachi quien rio con por el sarcasmo

- Palabra de ninja renegado.- dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Sasuke no cabía en su asombro _"¿Itachi sonriendo?"_ parecía algo de otra realidad y la actitud de ella para con su hermano igual.

Sakura se incoó completamente tomó el brazo de su hermano para levantarlo y pasárselo por los hombros hasta colocarlo completamente sobre su espalda.

- Sujétate de mi cuello, yo me hago cargo de tus piernas, y no quiero pretextos machistas Uchiha.-dijo antes de que este reclamara

- De acuerdo Dra. Haruno como usted diga- dijo aferrándose a ella y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de la chica respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Quién diría que un criminal de rango "S" sería tan agradable en una conversación?.- dijo la chica sujetándolo firmemente y empezando a saltar entre los árboles.

- Te parezco agradable….jeje y ¿Quién diría también que el gran Uchiha Itachi criminal de rango "S" estaría siendo cargado en la espalda de una niña-medico de 14 años?

- ¡No soy una niña! ¡Ególatra, creído!-reclamo- Casi tengo 15 los cumpliré en una semana.-

- Aquí la palabra clave es "casi" niña. ¿Sabes qué? nadie me había hablado como tú lo haces, no habrían vivido para contarlo-dijo Itachi con una nota de diversión.

-Oh no te preocupes siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y a los Uchihas hay que desinflarles el ego de vez en cuando antes de que orbiten a la luna.-dijo con sorna

-Por cierto pequeña doctora a donde vamos.- pregunto Itachi con cautela

-A unos dos kilómetros hay una pequeña cabaña abandonada, esta cerca de un riachuelo ahí podrás descansar curar tus heridas.-dijo la pelirosa

-Como sabes que esta deshabitada?-pregunto

-Me quede ahí una noche.-contesto con simpleza por lo que el Uchiha se limito a no hacer más preguntas

Sasuke solo veía atónito como la molestia e Itachi hablaban; había hablado con ella mas de de lo que con él en años y la forma de tratarlo que tenia Sakura como si fuera un animalillo herido que encontró en bosque y se lleva a casa y no el criminal que era.

El recuerdo avanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, de un momento a otro se encontraba dentro de una vieja choza destartalada, ella había recostado a Itachi con el mayor de los cuidados sobre un viejo catre, después lo había movido un poco para poner una manta y vuelto a recostarlo, después le había quitado la camisa para revisarle las heridas y un notorio sonrojo la había invadido haciendo que Itachi soltara una sonora carcajada.

-Así que profesional ¿No doctora Haruno?-dijo riendo ella solo hizo un mohín y lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que Itachi sonriera de nuevo.

-Tu cállate, mira que un "profesional" dejando que tres criminales de 5ta. le pusieran semejante paliza así que a callar.- dijo aun con el rubor y desviando la mirada

Curo sus heridas con su chakra una a una por su torso, su espalada y brazos

Sasuke no salía de su asombro al ver a su hermano tumbado tan confiadamente al cuidado de Sakura, como percibiera que ella era inofensiva; después ella volvió a hablar:

-Deja de pestañear de esa manera, solo lo vas a empeorar.-dijo seriamente.

Itachi pareció desconcertado por su comentario pero le dijo

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?-pregunto cerrando los ojos

Ella termino de curarlo y enseguida subió las manos a sus ojos se concentro cerrando los suyos y comenzó a emanar chakra verde de sus manos a los ojos de Itachi

-Parpadeas demasiado, como si te costara enfocar, tus ojos se ven rojos y tienes la cornea desgastada, ¿Eso causa el sharingan? ¿Le pasara lo mismo a Sasuke-kun?.- dijo seriamente como lo hacía con los pacientes que revisaba en la clínica

-Sí, y a Sasuke también.- dijo escuetamente

Sakura pensó que se le daban bien las frases de dos o tres palabras, Itachi era prácticamente un experto en contestar sin dar demasiada o precisa información, pensó que acostumbrado a mirar siempre sobre su hombro o dormir con un ojo abierto en esa cueva de traidores de Akatsuki, había aprendido a no confiar en nadie ni hablar de más y no iba a cambiar o a confiar en ella solo porque lo estaba curando, así que continuo

-Todo cuerpo reciente el esfuerzo que estás haciendo al utilizar el sharingan, haz sangrado por los ojos cierto?.- pregunto sin esperar respuesta el solo se había abierto los ojos y limitado a mirarla seriamente.- Escucha me imagino que ya lo sabes esos dolores insoportables que tienes cada tanto van a incrementar en tiempo y agudeza si sigues usándolo ¡Cierra los ojos y no parpadees!.- le gruño al ver que no cerraba los ojos.

-Si lo sé, pero no importa.-dijo igual de frio pero con cierta nota de remordimiento y culpa que no paso desapercibida ni por Sakura ni Sasuke.

Parar él, era diferente y extrañamente doloroso observar desde una tercera persona a su hermano hablar estando tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo como si aun estuviera vivo y que Sakura lo hubiera curado en ese memento siguiendo sus principios era algo que le agradecía internamente aunque nunca se lo dijera. Ahora podía notar los suaves matices de su voz cuando lo mencionaba con dolor y culpa o sus miradas evasivas ante las preguntas de Sakura; cosas que por estar ciego de rabia, de ira y venganza nunca había notado.

Ellos habían quedado en silencio, ella haciendo su trabajo y el dejándose curar como un cachorro herido. Hasta que ella había hablado de nuevo.

-A los Uchiha se les da bien el silencio, la evasión, y las frases de una silaba verdad?.- dijo Sakura poniéndose lentamente de pie cogiendo la manta cubriendo a Itachi mientras este se recostaba con un semblante de descanso del dolor.

-Jejeje …Si, algo, no somos de lengua larga pero cuando hablamos no es para decir tonterías, a diferencia de ti que no has cerrado la boca jeje, pareces un loro.-dijo este con una sonrisa ladeada que hizo sonrojar de rabia a Sakura, él solo rio mas

-No abuses de tu suerte Uchiha…si me enfado terminaras estampado en un árbol a tres metros de aquí así que cuidado.- dijo Sakura con una extraña sonrisa engreída que Sasuke no había visto antes.

-Si te creo vi como dejaste molido a aquel hombre, así que al menos hasta que me recupere, pequeña, solo eso.-dijo Itachi con la misma sonrisa ladeada

-¡Que no me digas así! Ahhh…tienes el encanto de cactus, ¿Te lo había dicho?.-Sakura resoplo y volvió a poner seria.- Escúchame atentamente, si quieres vivir con el menor dolor posible te aconsejo que encuentres un buen medico que te de la medicación adecuada y que por supuesto no uses mas el sharingan, de lo contrario los dolores y el sangrado empeoraran…además… vas a quedarte completamente ciego.- dijo con tomo amenazador

-No es problema lo que me pase o ¿te estás preocupando por mi?- dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco pero le contesto fiera

-¡Por mí que te mastique y te escupa un perro!, ¡A mí que mas me da! Lo digo como doctora, además cuando Naruto y yo te enfrentemos no quiero ventajas, protegeremos a Sasuke de ti.- dijo

–Jajajaja.- Itachi se había echado a reír a carcajada limpia

-hmp, idiota…dijo enfurruñada.- voy por madera para encender fuego se esta haciendo tarde va a hacer frio y tengo hambre.- dijo dando media vuelta Itachi paro de reír en el acto y le dijo

-¿Así que vas a animarte a quedarte sola conmigo toda una noche? ..¡Qué valiente!- dijo con clara burla mas Sakura lo vio a través de su hombro dedicándole una mirada arrogante para después decirle:

-Je. Tienes aspecto de araña fumigada no podrías hacer nada aun que quisieras y si lo intentaras ya sabes lo que te pasaría ¿no?.- dijo confiadamente y sonrió para salir de la cabaña

Fuera Sasuke pudo ver que ella realizaba una invocación de una pequeña babosa y le decía

-Escucha dile a la Tsunade-sama que estoy bien pero me he encontrado a un hombre herido en el camino y me quedare a cuidarlo un par de días pero estaré bien.-dijo y al siguiente momento la invocación desapareció

Sasuke pudo contemplar con más que asombro varios de los momentos que su hermano y la pelirosa compartieron como la comida, las curaciones, las platicas llenas de sarcasmos y bromas tan poco comunes y se dio cuenta de que su hermano había estado actuando un doloroso papel mientras vivian en la aldea, y con él como el hombre malo y perverso hasta su muerte…ahora continuamente se reía con Sakura "o de ella" pero se reía, se le veía débil y enfermo no como él lo había visto en su batalla. Habían pasado dos días y medio cuando una conversación capto su atención.

-Sabes Itachi, tu no me pareces malo, no se dormido hasta te ves inofensivo…y la forma en cómo te ríes y sonríes, no pareces una mala persona que haya hecho todo lo que dicen de ti…francamente lo dudo.- dijo Sakura mientras preparaba su comida

Itachi no se había molestado siquiera en ocultar su sorpresa, veía fijamente a la figura de pelo rosado que seguía removiendo la mezcla que sería su comida como si aquel comentario fuera casual; ella paro un momento y se acerco a el que seguía mirándola fijamente pero con su impresión ya sofocada

-No deberías pensar cosas tan absurdas, el hecho de que no te haya matado es que mi supervivencia depende de ti por el momento, pero si nos volvemos a ver no dudare en matarte, como ninja eres pésima al confiar en tu enemigo.- dijo con capa de hielo en su voz y esa aura letal que despedía volvió a rodearlo mas ella no retrocedió.

-Ya basta de esa tontería… ¿Por quién demonios me tomas? tu y yo sabemos que estas mucho mejor y si realmente hubieras tenido la intención de matarme ya lo hubieras hecho sin advertirme.-dijo plantándose enfrente con toda la ventaja que le daba estar de pie y el Uchiha acostado

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de huir, te prevengo en pago por curarme, no te confundas.- dijo poniendo un brazo en la manta para sentarse.

-Je…jejeje ¡Si claro! Y ahora me vas a decir que un traidor y genocida tiene palabra de honor ¿no?, es que ¿De verdad tengo cara de estúpida para que todo el mundo crea que con bonitas palabras o amenazas voy a doblar las manos y a ceder?.-dijo molesta por el menosprecio

Itachi seguía serio con ese semblante duro e insolable, mas Sasuke veía que seguía sorprendido tanto como el.

"_¡¿Sakura había dudado de su hermano con solo un par de días de conocerlo? No lo había creído capaz de esa atrocidad con férrea determinación…y el… si tan solo el no hubiera dudado y hubiera sido igual de firme que ella en la verdad…"_ pero no tenia caso lamentarse.

-No sé lo que paso, ¿cómo o porque? hiciste lo que hiciste…pero tus ojos…-dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él y extendiendo su mano hasta tocar su mejilla y con una chispa de dolo dijo:- tus ojos…no son los de un hombre malo…pero si los de alguien que sabe lo que es el dolor y la soledad, alguien que ha visto demasiadas sangre y muerte, pero en definitiva no una persona mala.- dijo aun con ese tono de voz suave y comprensivo

Itachi no decía nada solo la veía serio pero no amenazante casi en shock por esas palabras, lo mismo que Sasuke.

-Solo por mis ojos…tonta… mucha gente me ha visto a los ojos y nunca han dicho semejantes tonterías, solo por mis ojos.- dijo irónico Itachi si apartar la vista de ella.

-¡Y no los culpo! Despides un aire tan mortífero y letal que deben sentir pánico siquiera de decirte "buenos días".-dijo la chica con la mirada llena de determinación y fuego cosa que sorprendió a Itachi sin evitar que ella lo notara

-¿Y tu no me temes?.-

La pregunta fue clara y sencilla no admitía divagaciones

-No.- dijo con tanta seguridad que Itachi se quedo frio. - No te voy a negar que el primer día dormí con un ojo abierto, pero después, te estudie, tu mirada, tu voz cuando hablo de Sasuke-kun y esos pequeños gestos que crees tú que por que los ocultas apenas salen a la luz nadie los nota. Eso me dijo que tu no eras una mala persona no al menos como te pintan.- dijo Sakura quien en todo este tiempo no había retirado la mano de la mejilla del Uchiha y este inconscientemente había puesta la suya sobre la de la chica

-Pero…-dijo la chica sonriendo tan resplandecientemente Itachi sintió que su corazón se contraía

"Después de tantos años alguien intentaba comprender y no juzgar, alguien lo consolaba con ternura". Increíblemente el rostro de Itachi se hablando completamente como si le permitiera entrar en sus defensas. Le sonrió, con ternura en su mirada

-Hay otra razón, te pareces demasiado a Sasuke-kun o el a ti.- dijo aun sonriendo e Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par.- Sus ojos muestran el mismo dolor que los tuyos, culpa, odio, amargura y a simple vista parece un chico duro y de pocas pulgas. -parpadeo revoloteando sus negras pestañas en un acto que pareció hasta seductor.

–Pero a pesar de que alegara lo contrario o se mostrara frio e indiferente, él es un gran chico, noble y justo que jamás dejaría pasar una injusticia ante sus ojos, que por más que pelee con Naruto y se insulten, aunque jamás lo reconozca, él lo aprecia, es su amigo, y tu eres igual así que asumo eso como prueba de que tú no eres quien dices ser y que puedo confiar en ti tanto como en Sasuke-kun.- dijo sonriéndole con ternura

Sakura iba a levantarse y alejarse mas Itachi no soltó su mano, la apretó con fuerza, demasiada para alguien supuestamente convaleciente y la jalo hacia él hasta sentarla a su lado.

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunto aun.- ¿Cómo puedes ser así?.- dijo apretando su agarre mas ella no se quejo

-Je. Baka…- justo cuando iba a decir algo la olla donde preparaba la cena comenzó a derramarse.- ¡suéltame idiota mira nuestra cena oh dios no!- Sakura se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia el fuego para quitar el guiso y ponerlo en una tabla. Después se giro a él y con una sonrisa dijo: –Además te gusta mi comida.- divertida y le guiño un ojo.

Después para asombro de Sasuke algo histórico ocurrió. Itachi Uchiha se sonrojo.

Sasuke estaba helado, confundido y molesto _"humillado"_ era la palabra. Esa niña había logrado atravesar con una sonrisa y palabras las capas de hielo que rodeaban el alma de su hermano, había visto el momento exacto en que las defensas de su hermano cayeron como una torre, casi había podido oír el sonido de estas al resquebrajarse.

Además, como se había expresado de él, con tanta vehemencia y admiración, le había hablado a su hermano de él como si fuera un solitario justiciero; la comparación casi era hilarante, lo había comprado con un héroe en vez de un traidor y un asesino. Tenía una forma tan particular de ver las cosas que si en ese momento hubiera atravesado la puerta un puma le habría dicho "lindo gatito".

Itachi no pudo contener más la risa y una autentica y estruendosa carcajada había salido de su pecho, el sonido parecía algo oxidado como si no riera a menudo pero era una carcajada de buena gana. Aun sujetándose el estomago le dijo:

- Sasuke, tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, ser amado por ti, debe ser toda una experiencia, jamás se aburrirá.- dijo con una sonrisa.- es muy afortunado tanto por ti como por tener al kyu… quiero decir Naruto Uzumaki como amigo.-

Sakura había soltado la cuchara estruendosamente y se había sonrojando hasta la raíz del pelo mimetizando su cara con su cabello. Itachi soltó otra carcajada

-¡ Pero qué tonterías dices!...yo no…es decir…- Sakura apretaba con los puños su vestido rojo con nerviosismo.- ¿¡De donde sacas que lo amo!...es ridículo…-de repente su semblante se ensombreció sonriendo con tristeza.- además…él y yo somos muy diferentes…él no me ve de esa manera…jamás lo haría…siempre me ha dicho que soy lo peor que ha conocido como ninja que soy un estorbo peor que Naruto.

Itachi se puso serio de repente y en un segundo estaba en cuclillas al lado de Sakura tan rápido que esta se sobresalto. Itachi le había tomado del mentón con delicadeza imposible en un Uchiha e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Entonces…toda mi vida he tenido razón al llamarlo "otouto-baka".- dijo con un tono de voz tan suave y seductora que Sakura se sonrojo de nuevo.- nunca en mi vida dejaría escapar a una chica como tú, eres demasiado única para soltarte.-

Itachi le acariciaba el rostro con ternura y por más extraño que parezca ella se dejaba, es mas cerró los ojos tranquilamente. Cuando su mirada jade volvió a ser visible tenía un brillo diferente pero eso basto para dejar conforme al Uchiha mayor así que la soltó y le dijo:

-Tengo hambre…es la primera vez que en años que como comida casera y a los horario correctos jeje…- dijo con el semblante más relajado que Sasuke hubiera visto jamás.

Sakura pareció salir de su ensoñación por que de inmediato asintió con la cabeza y sin decir una palabra comenzó a servirle su cena, Sasuke veía que ella temblaba al agarrar el cucharon al servir, aun conmocionada por el repentino acercamiento de Itachi

Y él definitivamente no estaba mejor que ella. Salía de un shock para entrar en otro con la misma facilidad que cruzar una puerta. Esto era lo último que esperaba encontrar en la mente de Sakura.

Además cuando Itachi se acerco tanto a ella y le tomo del rostro el hubiera jurado que él iba a… ¡No, no podía ser! .Su hermano era Itachi Uchiha, el nunca, JAMÁS había mostrado interés por alguna chica; cuando era niño veía como las chicas de la edad de Itachi lo veían embobadas y lo seguían como abejas a la miel, pero él siempre pasó de ellas concentrado en su entrenamiento y sus misiones, pero ahora, él se veía encantado con la pelirosa como si esta lo hubiera embrujado.

Pasaron dos días más en la chocita del bosque, en los cuales su hermano y la pelirosa parecían cada vez más cercanos, se dirigían miradas furtivas y se sonreían, hablan de él (y reían de él). La velocidad de los recuerdos danzaba de forma abrumadora hasta que la tarde del 5to. Día.

-Voy a revisar los alrededores no tardo, no es buena idea confiarnos, que alguien nos ataque con la guardia baja y más cuando te estás recuperando.- dijo caminando hacia puerta cuando él la jalo del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Así que…¿Estas intentando protegerme?, jeje…que curioso.- dijo Itachi sonriéndole y tomándole de la barbilla.

Sasuke pensaba lo mismo no se le ocurría que alguien siquiera le pasara por la cabeza proteger a Itachi Uchiha. Lo siguiente que paso en su vida podrá olvidarlo.

Itachi acerco su rostro al de la chica y atrapo sus labios en beso, un ligero rose de labios que iba intensificándose a manera que la chica no oponía resistencia. Es un hecho que la había tomado por sorpresa sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que le iban a saltar de las cuencas pero poco a poco se fue relajando, puso las manos en el pecho de su hermano y se dejo llevar, a los pocos segundos Itachi corto el beso suavemente y le acaricio los labios con el pulgar sonriendo de una forma histórica con mirada fija en ella hasta que la chica abrió los ojos y se sonrojo como un semáforo. Itachi la soltó y se alejo un poco de ella.

-Tsk. Demonios me siento como un abusador de menores.- dijo llevándose una mano al rostro y sonrojándose en tanto que la chica parecía no salir del shock al igual que Sasuke estaba a punto del infarto.

-Y-yo…bueno…este…- la chica no paraba de tartamudear y apretarse las manos

-Diablos, saca ese lindo trasero tuyo de aquí y ve a vigilar antes de que ataque de nuevo.- dijo Itachi aun sonrojando y haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que se fuera dándole la espalda.

La chica ni lenta ni perezosa salió como una bala de la choza. Sasuke estaba….atónito, _"su hermano se había enamorado de Sakura"_ sonaba ridículo de solo decirlo, la oración no encajaba de ninguna manera. Trato de formarse mil explicaciones bastante coherentes para utilizar a la chica, pero ninguna explicaba ese sonrojo en la cara de su hermano ni el temblor de sus manos. _"Dios ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?"_

Al rato regreso la chica con apariencia temerosa, Itachi ya estaba acostado en el catre y había apagado la fogata, estaba de espaldas a la entrada y cuando oyó que la chica llegaba se volteo preocupado

-Tardaste demasiado…¿Encontraste algo extraño? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto serio y por el deje de posesión en su voz quiso decir _"¿Te paso algo?"_

La chica brinco en su piel y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Pensé que ya te habías dormido?.- dijo tratando de parecer normal después de ese espectacular beso.

-No hasta que regresaras pero no contestaste a mi pregunta.- dijo a un serio

-N-no todo está en orden solo revise las alarmas-dijo con una fingida sonrisa y en un susurro añadió-…y necesitaba aire fresco

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi oyeron eso y como las mejillas de la chica se ponían color escarlata

-¿Alarmas?.- pregunto Itachi ignorando el susurro

-Si están a unos quinientos metros de aquí si alguien extraño entrara saltan y me avisan si tenemos que huir.- dijo tranquilamente acercándose a su montón de mantas cuando la voz de Itachi sonó de nuevo y la detuvo de pie

-Muy lista cariño.- dijo sonriéndole _"¿Cariño?"_ pensaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo. Itachi continúo

-Lamento lo de hace un rato si te asuste pero llevaba demasiados días conteniéndome, al parecer tienes la habilidad de mandar al demonio mi autocontrol.- dijo viéndola fijamente. Sakura se sonrojo a más no poder y en seguida le dijo:

-¡No!... no tienes de que disculparte…n-no…no me asustaste…no me molesto…yo…bueno…es que…-dijo la chica sin mirarlo

Itachi se levanto y camino hacia ella que de inmediato levanto la cabeza y lo miro con sorpresa.

-Definitivo. Sasuke es el idiota más grande que hay en la tierra.- dijo tomándola de la barbilla y le sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida tan seductora.- creo que todos los golpes que le di en la frente desde que nació lo dejaron idiota.- acercándose la chica y acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar.- y... creo que estoy celoso…-dijo en susurro y corto la distancia que los separaba. Apenas se habían siquiera rozado los labios cuando una flecha se incrusto en la puerta de la choza y los separo al instante.

-Maldición…-dijo Sakura con clara frustración.- tenemos que salir de aquí, alguien entro.- dio alejándose un poco de él.

Itachi de inmediato supo de quien se trataba

-Kisame…-dijo con ira. – Maldición…creo que me están buscando, rápido recoge tus cosas tienes que salir de aquí.- ladro y se encamino a vestirse. Sakura se había puesto algo pálida y recogió las mantas y los pocos accesorios que había fuera de su mochila en un tiempo record.

-Vamos tienes que alejarte de aquí.- dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo y saliendo de la cabaña yendo a la parte trasera.- no tardara en encontrarme, esconde tu chakra y aléjate lo más rápido que puedas.- dijo Itachi de nuevo con ese rostro que Sasuke conocía

Pero la chica se coloco frente a él con la mirada llena de furia y le dijo

-¡No voy a ningún lado!, no puedes volver a Akatsuki, tú no eres un hombre malo, si regresas a Konoha y explicas tus auténticos motivos por los que hiciste lo que hiciste…-pero Itachi la corto y le grito por primera vez

-¡No hay ningún motivo que me excuse de matar a mi familia! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez! ¡No hay ningún noble motivo!, largo de aquí-. los ojos de Sakura se pusieron acuosos pero no derramo ni una lagrima, su cara estaba llena de determinación. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¡Mientes! ¡No me iré sin ti así que tu entiéndelo!- le grito la chica aferrándose a su brazo.

Itachi soltó un violento juramento y tomo a la chica en brazos saltando rápidamente entre los árboles en dirección contraria a la presencia de Kisame

-¡Eres una chiquilla malcriada!- le dijo aun saltando.- ¡Se nota nunca te han dado una reprimenda en toda regla!- dijo apretándola contra si, Sakura le paso un brazo por el cuello y se recargo contra él escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Cuando estuvieron los suficientemente lejos Itachi la soltó y ella dócilmente se bajo y también lo soltó.

-Se que la hokague me escuchara, tenemos que escondernos y en cuanto se vaya ponernos en marcha hacia kono…-Sakura no pudo terminar la frase pues había recibido un violento y apasionado beso que trato de seguir pasando los brazos por el cuello de Itachi cuando las piernas le flaquearon.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario ambos se separaron agitados y con un lindo sonrojo

-Eres una idealista, demasiado inocente y blanca para este mundo ninja…-dijo sosteniéndole el rostro y sonriéndole con ternura.- …y espero que nada te cambie…tú y tu amigo Uzumaki son la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.- dijo volviéndola a besar.

-Itachi…kun- dijo Sakura en un gemido ahogado

-Je. Me gusta como suena eso. El bastardo ese tenía razón…realmente pareces una muñequita de aparador con tus ojos verdes brillantes y tu cabello rosa, nadie esperaría que tuvieras la fuerza de un elefante jeje.- ella hizo un mohín gracioso

-Si el pasado y el futuro fueran diferentes…regresaría por ti para arrancarte de su lado y del corazón al estúpido de mi hermano…para que solo pensaras en mí, no sabes cómo lo envidio- dijo besándola suavemente

-Itachi-kun no, no lo hagas te prometo que voy a investigar todo lo que paso esa noche y encontrare la verdad, pero no hagas nada.- dijo la chica al borde del colapso

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a involucrarte! ¡Todo es como debería ser! ¡No te metas! ¿Me escuchas?- dijo zarandeándola para después abrazarla fuertemente. – anda vete y se buena.- dijo acariciándole la cabeza

Sakura susurro su nombre contra el pecho de Itachi y se apretó mas a él para después soltarse y que dos transparentes lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

-Soy demasiado despreciable para que llores por mí, suficiente ya has hecho con tus cuidados, gracias a eso terminare todo lo que tengo pendiente.- dijo la beso suavemente en los labios y le acaricio la mejilla

-Haruno Sakura… aun me haces sentir como un pervertido…cuídate.- dijo dándole la espalda rápidamente y desapareciendo en un puff

Y solo entonces la pelirosa rompió a llorar encogida contra una enorme piedra. Mientras la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más densa.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo aun era de noche estaba frente a la pelirosa que lo veía con los ojos desorbitados y la cara empapada de lagrimas, el aun la sostenía del brazo.

Habían salido del recuerdo.

Hola!

Aquí actualizando un Lunes jejeje. No tengo normas para esto -_-U. XD En fin ahí va.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se lo esperaban? Jeje Bueno si tal vez si, el asunto es que Sasuke Uchiha quedo en estado catatónico, después de lo que vio, Cosa que se merecía, tanto por metiche y por cómo ha tratado a Sakura. Una cucharada de su propia medicina ¿no?. Jejeje

A partir de aquí las cosas veremos a un Sasuke confundido tanto por sus deseos como por sus actos. XD ni él se entiende jeje, además Madara está por entrar en acción. No. No me he olvidado del principal problema, pero no todo es lo que parece respecto a él.

Comentando respecto al manga:

¡Que show! ¿no?

Quien se hubiera imaginado, que la mamá de Naruto era el anterior contenedor del zorro, eso y la historia de amor de sus papas +o+ ¡Que mono, dulce, tierno! Kyaaa me encanto

¿Y a ustedes?

Me enamore de Minato. Si soy fan de Sasuke hasta le medula, pero que alguna me diga que no se le cayó la baba cuando Minato miro a kushina mientras las cargaba y le decía de su hermoso cabello. Ahhhh…hombres de los que ya no hay. Jejeje

Bueno pues haber que saldrá en el próximo no?

_**¡ Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews !**_

Me encanta leer todos sus comentarios y tratare de darle gusto a sus peticiones

Gracias a:

- **Karina Natsumi**: muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que te guste el rumbo que van tomando las cosas.

- **zerezo-kittzz**: te garantizo que Sasuke va a obtener su merecido muajajaja. Va a haber lagrimas señoritas.

- **Sebashu**: jejeje a mi también me dio coraje que Sasuke haya caído tan bajo, pero ni modo, necesita aprender con las malas este muchacho XD jeje prometo esforzarme mas con las escenas subiditas de tono ¿Qué te pareció la de SakuIta?

- **setsuna17**: Muchas gracias, espero seguir contando con tus reviews.

- **Aiki Sasuno**: te prometo que le daran un gran puñetazo, eso unos enormes quebraderos de cabeza. Ya lo veras va a sufrir. Jejeje

- **ariisaii**: muchas gracias! Te prometo que Sakura lo hará sufrir. A partir de este momento no tendrá un momento de paz. Jejeje

- **Chibi-Yuki**: ¿Qué tal te pareció? A lo mejor te lo esperabas, a lo mejor no, pero cuéntame.

- **MariRyuzaki**: si apartir de ahora el Uchiha se va a topar con pared jejeje

- **hatake-katia**: jejeje gracias por tus comentarios. Sakura le va a mostrar al Uchiha de que esta hecha jajaja.

- **-x-star shanty-x-**: jejeje gracias espero que te haya gustado el capi.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Segundas Oportunidades?

By: Naru Hounz

. . . .

Capitulo 6

**Caminos Separados **

Ambos se miraron en silencio por largos segundos petrificados sin saber cómo reaccionar con el otro.

Un tremendo golpe resonó en el bosque y un crujido de madera. Sakura había golpeado a Sasuke a puño limpio estampándolo contra el primer árbol que tenia a su espalda.

Sasuke había salido de la conmoción con el golpe, había volado dos metros y estampado contra un árbol, e inmediatamente se llevo la mano a la cara donde estaba la zona dañada y escupió un poco de sangre. Levanto la vista a Sakura furioso y sorprendido por el golpe y apenas pudo ocultar lo ultimo al verla, Sakura tenía la expresión más fiera que había visto jamás.

- Eres el bastardado más grande que he conocido en mi vida…- dijo Sakura con las mandíbulas apretadas casi hasta romperse los dientes.- ¿Quién demonios te sientes para invadir la mente de otros?, ¿Cómo pudiste? ese recuerdo era privado, mucho.- dijo afilando su mirada que parecía lanzar fuego

- Eso no fue lo que le dijiste a mi hermano de mi…Sa-ku-ra, nunca imagine que estuvieran relacionados de esa forma.- dijo este tratando de estabilizarse tanto mental como físicamente, el golpe lo había tomado desprevenido.- ni siquiera en mis pesadillas más extrañas.- dijo Sasuke con sorna como si encontrara la situación de lo más absurda

- Oh no creo que nada de lo que le dije a Itachi sobre ti pueda ser tomado en serio ahora…NADA…-dijo apretando los puños con ira -"¡claro! ¿Como su maravilloso hermano iba a fijarse en alguien tan patético como ella?"-pensó

- Sigues siendo la misma molestia de antes-dijo acercándose a ella con su aire amenazante.

Ante la "bendita palabrita" Sakura se tensó de los pies a la cabeza; no iba a permitir que la humillara de nuevo. Si, él era fuerte y más grande que ella pero estaba furiosa y la furia le ganaba a la fuerza y en ella eso era más que una frase.

Tomo aire y levanto la barbilla con dignidad y porte lanzándole una mirada de arrogancia exactamente igual a la suya.

- Je. Lo que "tu" creas, pienses u opines de mi me importa un cuerno Uchiha.- dijo recorriéndolo con la mirada y torciendo la boca con desprecio.- No espero que entiendas algo de lo que viste sería tanto como querer sacar sangre a una piedra.-

Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar de regreso al campamento, a unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y sin voltear le dijo:

- Ah! Y su vuelves a intentar algo como eso de nuevo, me asegurare que no puedas reproducirte jamás, cosa que será hacerle un favor al mundo.-dijo la chica dando por terminada la discusión desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Sasuke estaba peor que furioso esa mocosa le había golpeado, insultado y tratado como a un idiota, estaba tan furioso como shockeado por todo lo que acaba de ver, se proponía a alcanzarla cuando de repente Ume le salió al frente tenía el semblante serio.

- Tardabas….-dijo la chica sin desviar su mirada.- Lo has descubierto verdad.- esa era una afirmación, había pocas cosas que se le escapaban a Ume.

- Si.-

Fue todo lo que dijo y siguió avanzando; Ume se acerco a él en un intento de abrazarle pero la rechazo lo más "gentilmente" que pudo dada la rabia que le bullía dentro.

- No estoy de humor duérmete.- dijo sin mirarla y siguió caminando.

Para cuando consiguió alcanzarla Sakura estaba dentro de su saco de dormir cómodamente acurrucada en el hombro de Naruto pasándole un brazo por encima de la bolsa de él agarrada con fuerza a la tela. Sasuke la observo apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y pasó de largo.

Se le había escapado.

Llego hasta su sitio y se metió en su saco sin decir nada, claramente todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado (menos Naruto) pero nadie iba a decir algo.

Trato de cerrar los ojos pero aun estaba muy alterado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, quería zarandear a la pelirosa y reclamarle, pedirle explicaciones pero pensándolo bien ¿Que iba a decirle?

- _"¿Oye por qué no me dijiste que te besuqueabas con mi hermano?"_- realmente ni siquiera podía entender que lo ponía furioso, si el hecho de que ella hubiera podido ver a través de la coraza de Itachi y él no ó que este se hubiera mostrado tan ¿feliz? de tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla.

¡Dios! Esas imágenes jamás podría olvidarlas ¡Maldita fuera su buena memoria! Recordaba cada palabra, cada mirada, ¡cada maldito beso que se daban! como una película en su cabeza.

-XXX-

- "Sería un milagro si podía dormir al menos una hora"- pensó Sakura quitando el brazo de encima del kitsune que ni por enterado se había dado que lo había usado para aferrarse en caso de que el Uchiha quisiera seguir discutiendo, tendría que despertar a Naruto y por consiguiente a todos.

Se arrebullo en su saco ya sin poder contenerse mas sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas todo era demasiado para soportarlo tan estoicamente; trato de ahogar sus sollozos a pesar de que temblaba de pies a cabeza y sentía un frio que no podía soportar, era un frio que venía desde dentro y le congelaba las entrañas.

Primero lo había visto con ella en la entrada de Konoha colgándose de su brazo y besándose, je ¡Y ella que le había dicho que se alegraba de tenerlo cerca!, ¡¿Cómo se habrá reído de lo lindo de ella?...pero lo siguiente la mato, verlo con ella en el lago así...¡Dios!.

Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y su temblor aumento, se sentía tan fría y tan herida. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Apenas estaba asimilando la idea de verlo de nuevo, luego verlo besando a otra…pero verlo desnudo con ella fue más de lo que su escudo pudo soportar y se derrumbo. Y él lo había visto. La vio derrumbarse y llorar como una condenada.

Luego lo de Itachi… esa había sido la estocada final a su corazón. La furia había sustituido a la pena al ver invadida su intimidad de forma tan vil. Ella nunca lo había olvidado.

Itachi era tan diferente… había sido tan dulce y tierno con ella, se había mostrado tan gentil y al mismo tiempo apasionado con sus besos que desde el principio la atraparon como la telaraña a la mosca.

Y sus comentarios sobre lo idiota que era Sasuke al no amarla.

- _"Je al parecer él no ve en mi todo lo que Itachi dijo, para él no soy más que basura"_-se dijo a sí misma, todo se le había venido encima como un gran alud y amenazaba con sepultarla viva

- _"¡No digas eso, no permitas que Sasuke nos humille de nuevo!"_- grito su Inner desbocada desde dentro

- _"¡¿Y dónde diablos te habías metido tu?"_- le grito la chica a su Inner

- _"Lo siento, debí impedir que Sasuke entrara en nuestros recuerdos, pero estaba demasiado shockeada, no puede reaccionar a tiempo, lo siento"_- se disculpo su Inner con un tono de voz tremendamente afligida.

Seguro que ella estaba todavía más dolida por aquella escena pero aun así el único momento en que la había necesitado para bloquearle el paso al Uchiha y ella se quedaba catatónica.

- _"Te prometo que la próxima vez que lo intente le pateare el trasero_"- prometió su Inner con rabia –

- _"Esto se acaba aquí y lo sabes ¿Verdad?"_-le pregunto Sakura afligida con la certeza de que su Inner esta vez no podría discutirle nada. Esta vez era definitivo no podía amarlo más.

No creyó posible que volviera a sentir ese dolor abrazador de su perdida, pero lo sintió de nuevo aquel dolor regreso más profundamente de lo que no había sentido nada en su vida. Esta vez había perdido su corazón.

- _"Si, lo sé, él ya encontró a alguien a quien querer, lo mejor será apartarnos de su camino"_- respondió su Inner aceptando razones por una vez.

- _"No es como si fuera a echarnos de menos de todos modos, es mas creo que se sentirá aliviado"_- le dijo tratando de consolarla mientras seguía abrazándose así misma para retener el escaso calor de la cama.

- _"Es hora de empezar de nuevo"_-se dijo.

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto dieron los primeros rayos del sol los equipos estaban listos para salir. El ambiente estaba mas que tenso salvo los ocasionales comentarios de Naruto que no se había dado cuenta de nada la noche anterior y era aparentemente ajeno a la hostilidad del ambiente.

Sakura se veía algo pálida y ojerosa, de vez en vez sentía como el Uchiha la miraba de reojo y Naruto no había parado de preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Su cara volvía a traicionarla

- "Gracias a dios que no tengo los ojos hinchados"- pensó para sí la pelirosa, pues todos le habían preguntado que le pasaba, hasta Karin con su típica burla.

- ¡Ya basta Naruto!- grito ya desesperada la chica mientras le quitaba su mochila que él había insistido en cargar por ella. - Estoy perfectamente solo no he dormido no es como si eso fuera a matarme.- Sakura dio un suspiro de rendición y le sonrió con dulzura. - Estoy bien de acuerdo.- dijo revolviéndole el cabello como a un niño.

Naruto sonrió ya más tranquilo y se colgó al hombro su propia mochila

- Está bien Sakura-chan pero si te sientes mal me dices ¿Ok?-dijo un poco más serio.

- ¡No te preocupes chico ramen! Yo no me separare de esta preciosura.- dijo Suigetsu mientras se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando todos sus puntiagudos dientes y cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia tomo la mano de Sakura y dijo con voz solemne bajando una rodilla a tierra: – La protegeré de cualquier peligro, ante todo y ante todos, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la prosperidad y la pobreza…-cuando Sakura zafó su mano y levanto una ceja con desafío.

- ¿No crees que estás dando demasiadas cosas por hecho tiburoncito? .- dijo, después colocándose la mochila en los hombros. Suigetsu sonrió y le dijo

- Al parecer no las suficientes preciosa…-

- ¡Pues mas te vale cuidarla con tu vida!- le grito Naruto ya arto de su coqueteo descarado.- ¡Y si intentas algo juro que…!-

Naruto no pudo terminar su amenaza pues el Uchiha hablo con su plana y acerada.

- Hora de irnos.- dijo con molesto _"Quien escucho que bueno, quien no también"_- se dijo.

La noche le había resultado malditamente larga y agotadora y no estaba de humor para tolerar estupideces de nadie, mucho menos las que involucraban a la pelirosa.

La formación siguió como al principio, hasta que al medio día todos se detuvieron a sabiendas de que aquí se dividirían. Sakura se acerco y tomo las manos de Naruto.

- Bien, aquí no separamos, confió en ti.- dijo con aire resuelto y apretando sus manos, él le devolvió el gesto y le sonrió confiadamente.

- ¡Si Sakura-chan!, confía en mi.- dijo sonriendo siendo igualmente correspondido. Se soltaron y ella puso el semblante serio.

- Mas te vale, que te cuides y uses la cabeza antes de actuar, ¿Te quedo claro?.- dijo amenazándolo, Naruto trago con fuerza una gota de sudor recorrió su cara

- S-si, Sa-sakura-chan, te lo prometo jeje.- dijo tartamudeando pues sabía de qué iba si se atrevía a contradecirla.

- Eso espero, por Hinata-chan y por ti, porque si ter atreves a arriesgarte por un subidon de adrenalina yo misma de matare.-

Luego lo abrazo con fuerza escondiendo la cara en su cuello, consciente de lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante: una pelea a muerte por la sobrevivencia.

- Por favor, solo…cuídate…si esta vez eres tu… yo…- dijo intentando controlar su tono.

Naruto le abrazo también con fuerza y acaricio su cabeza con ternura.

- Te lo prometo Sakura-chan voy a tener cuidado, de veras.-dijo muy suavemente.

Sakura sonrió y se separo de él conteniéndose, era su amigo, su hermano y sabia que se exponía demasiado pero no podía atarlo a un lugar seguro y por más que el terror la consumiera tenía que respetarlo y dejarlo ser. Aun no sabían para que Madara reunía a los biyyus y mientras Naruto fuera un objetivo prioritario no tendría un segundo de paz.

- Bien, entonces nos encontraremos en Konoha.- dijo separándose de él y retrocediendo hasta Suigetsu, dio una breve mirada al Uchiha y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él también la miraba tan intensamente que esperaba que sus ropas no estuvieran chamuscadas. Le sostuvo la mirada con igual intensidad como si ambos lucharan por decirse tantas cosas con solo mirarse, y luego para sorpresa del Uchiha esta le sonrió tan abiertamente como hace 4 años, con la misma dulzura, como si el tiempo entre ellos no hubiera pasado. Dio media vuelta sin esperar su reacción y dijo con firmeza a Suigetsu.

- Ok dientes vámonos, tenemos que llegar a Suna hoy en la noche.- y sin esperar una confirmación salto entre los arboles como una bala seguida de Suigetsu quien le reclamaba por no esperarlo.

Al verlos perderse entre los arboles el resto siguió su camino como si nada, aunque dos pares de ojos miraban de reojo hacia atrás de vez cuando.

-XXX-

En tanto en la guarida Akatsuki, Madara estaba encerrado una habitación, caminaba impaciente por la sala recordando los hechos del día.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en un enorme salón iluminado por antorchas como si fuera una bestia enjaulada, parecía un lugar subterráneo pues no había ventanas solo una puerta de madera que estaba cerrada.

De las paredes colgaban algunas telas andrajosas con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, había un par de mesas de madera con unos cuantos objetos encima, pergaminos y armas en su mayoría, unas 6 sillas de la misma madera que las mesas distribuidas alrededor del salón junto con un mullido sillón y al fondo un enorme librero repleto de libros y pergaminos.

Madara estaba que estallaba de "felicidad", su maravilloso plan de tanto tiempo, todo lo que paso para conseguirlo, se estaba yendo al traste por un estúpido e inestable adolecente. Pensó que con lo que le había dicho a Sasuke de Itachi tenía su lealtad asegurada. Pero no, algo paso, alguien lo convenció.

Al detectar que su pelea en el salón de los Kages no iba precisamente bien fue por él, no podía permitir que algo le pasara, él seria quien restauraría el clan Uchiha. Sería el principio de un nuevo tiempo, él era vital para el resultado final y _"oh sorpresa"_ ya no estaba. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de perseguirlo por el país del fuego. Ya se encargaría de disciplinar al chico mas tarde. La traición no sería tolerada.

Ya ahí, les conto a los Kages sobre su maravilloso plan "Ojo de luna", esperando encontrar en ellos un poco de apoyo y raciocinio sobre la situación.

"_¿Es que no veían que todo lo que hacía era por la paz?_"

"_¿Es que no entendían que los seres humanos no podían gobernarse solos?_"

Pero no, ¡Ellos tampoco entendían! . Le habían dicho que no era una paz autentica, que era manipulación, que las personas tenían derecho a decidir. Ja "decidir" ellos ya habían demostrado lo bien que decidían.

Él había nacido y crecido en tiempos de guerra, conocía el sufrimiento y la perdida, había combatido. Había sido noble y comprensivo con otros como nadie de su clan y ¿Cuál fue el resultado? Que su propio clan lo repudiara por su debilidad de sentimientos.

Hace años, después de su batalla cuando aun pensaba como ellos y aun creía en las personas fue traicionado por su propia sangre; había pensado en volver creyendo que tal vez pudiera convencerlos a todos sobre dejar de pelear y que se alegrarían de que hubiera salido vivo de la batalla. Pero no. Todos estaban aliviados de saberlo muerto y le dolió.

Todos estaban mejor sin él. Pensó que moriría de dolor, no solo físico, le costó mucho recuperarse de las heridas de la batalla, además ahora tenía un solo ojo; pensó que moriría pero no pasó. Y eso fue por algo _"el"_ era el elegido para llevar la paz al mundo ninja.

Al creerlo muerto se le había dado la oportunidad de moverse sin ser reconocido.

Había visto lo que hacen las personas cuando les das la oportunidad de decidir por sí mismas y de lo que sirven las palabras ante los hechos, eso ya no funcionaria.

"_¿Por qué esos imbéciles no entendían que solo quería proteger a la gente de ellos mismos?, quería paz."_

Madara se sentó en el enorme sillón antiguo, cansado de dar vueltas.

Maldita sea. Aun le dolía el rozón que le había dado aquella mocosa de la Hokague. Pensó en ella y la rememoro. Ella era fuerte y vio en sus ojos la misma lealtad y nobleza que en los de "ella", Haruno Sakura, si mal no recordaba. Había oído cosas sobre ella, era fuerte e inteligente, discípula de la Sanín Tsunade y sin duda tenía agallas si se le había enfrentado para proteger al Kyyuby.

Tenía todos los requisitos para formar parte de su restauración, ya entendería por si sola con el tiempo que aunque su amigo muriera se había sacrificado por una causa mayor, las grandes épocas no podían venir sin unos cuantos sacrificios.

Además la muy cretina también era muy guapa y de la edad de Sasuke, era perfecta. Tenía grandes planes para Haruno Sakura. Ya se encargaría de ella también a su tiempo.

A pesar de los errores que se habían cometido sobre la marcha, sonrió complacido por su descubrimiento sobre la Kunoichi, no todo era malo. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en el resto de su plan necesitaba al otro biyyu el de 8 colas, lo necesitaba lo más rápido posible, después al de nueve colas, justo en ese orden, y Kisame se los traería.

Solo entonces empezaría la verdadera guerra.

-XXX-

Sakura y Suigetsu viajaban a toda velocidad entre los arboles hasta que salieron al desierto ya era casi de noche, se habían detenido a descansar y a dormir un poco y cuando empezó a obscurecer se pusieron en marcha a través del desierto.

Sakura se había dado cuenta durante el trayecto de su viaje que él era un ninja muy diferente, más que cualquier otro. Podía deformar su cuerpo a voluntad y gracias a varias demostraciones de Karin al golpearlo supo que también podía ¿Disolverse?, así que estaría constantemente tomando líquidos para mantener su nivel de hidratación como también ya había confirmado. Por ende que llevar a al chico agua a toda velocidad a través de calor abrazador de desierto no era precisamente una idea inteligente.

Casi no habían hablado durante el trayecto por el bosque ni en el descanso Sakura tenía la mente en Naruto y Sasuke y el biyyu que iban a encontrar. Cuando entraban al desierto iniciaron propiamente una conversación.

- ¿Así que te diste cuenta no princesa? ¿Creíste que tanta amabilidad hacia mi persona pasaría desapercibida?.- pregunto Suigetsu mientras corrían por la arena fría.

Sakura lo miro y sonrió, después volvió su mirada al frente y le dijo:

- No sé de qué me hablas.- .Suigetsu soltó una carcajada

- Oh vamos! ¿Holgazanear y comer a media tarde en medio del bosque como si no lleváramos prisa? ¿Viajar de noche? Por favor muñeca no me subestimes. Eres taaan dulce.- dijo divertido

- No te creas tanto, te necesito vivo pececito, no quería que te convirtieras en un charco a mi lado. Y si descubrí tu "peculiar" estructura, y me pareció lo mejor para ti.- dijo sonriendo de lado

- Eres muy amable. Sasuke me habría traído por el desierto a 40º a toda velocidad.- dijo en un tono sobrio como si rememorara viejos tiempos.

- Sasuke es un ególatra narcisista inflexible que no ve mas allá de su nariz.-dijo frunciendo el seño. Suigetsu soltó una carcajada

- Vaya ¿Así que también eres de su club de admiradoras?.- Dijo Suigetsu sonriendo más ampliamente. Sakura soltó una carcajada, algo que la sorprendió después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Si. La número 1 y fundadora.- sonrió.

- ¡Vaya! Eres la primera chica que no se le arrastra, ni pone cara de idiota cuando lo ve, estoy impresionado.- dijo manteniendo el paso de la carrera de la pelirosa. Su velocidad era casi idéntica a la de Sasuke a ese paso llegarían a suna antes de que amaneciera.

- Bueno, digamos que ya hice el idiota hace muchos años, además no has oído eso de "no juzgar a un libro por su cubierta".- dijo con indiferencia

- Él es diferente, cuando esta con ustedes, ni siquiera con su mujer se ve tan relajado.- dijo observando atentamente la reacción de la chica ante la mención de la novia de Sasuke, sabía que ahí había gato encerrado después de lo que ocurrió a noche.

_-"Su mujer"_- Pensó Sakura y una pequeña sonrisa triste pinto su rostro, pero al recordad que no estaba sola se compuso rápidamente.

- Pues no sé si sea diferente o no, pero supongo que es porque nos conocemos desde niños, y estábamos en el mismo equipo de gennins, pero qué bueno que encontró a alguien que lo soporte.- dijo la pelirrosa con la misma mueca pensativa

Suigetsu había estado pendiente a sus reacciones y noto perfectamente el pinchazo de dolor que la kunoichi trato de ocultar eso mas lo que paso anoche, fue como sumar dos más dos.

- Y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También lo quieres no?- pregunto yendo al grano. Sakura se tenso un poco y se preparo para decir la mentira más grande de toda su vida.

- Solo como un hermano, éramos amigos, pero solo lo puedo ver así.-dijo con un tono de voz bastante más convincente del que ella misma esperaba. - ¿Y qué hay de ti como terminaste viajando con el "señor encanto".- dijo sonriendo con burla, tratando de darle la vuelta, si él había empezado a preguntar cosas personales ella se sentía _"libre"_ de devolverle el favor. Suigetsu se rio dijo

- Cuando derroto a Orochimaru me libero, Yo era uno de sus experimentos.- dijo simple y llanamente como si no significara nada. Sakura no dijo nada y lo miro, seguro que el bastardo ese de Orochimaru fue el que había experimentado con su cuerpo como con una rata de laboratorio no un humano, ¡Diablos! Ni una rata se merecía eso. Removió su mochila y le lanzo una botella con agua.

- Bebe pececito, no te me vayas a deshidratar.- dijo con una sonrisa. Suigetsu la cogió al vuelo y le dijo también sonriendo

- No te lo dije. Eres una dulzura.- dijo bebiéndose el agua con cierta ansiedad

- Así que por "Gratitud" estas con el Uchiha.- dijo pensativa mirando hacia el cielo.- Pero que noble…-dijo la chica con ironía ignorando el último comentario. Definitivamente Suigetsu le caía bien, era muy parecido a Naruto en muchos aspectos.

- No te equivoques princesa mi sentido del honor no llega a tanto, digamos que yo también le uso para mi beneficio, es un mutuo acuerdo.- dijo volviendo la vista la frente

- Ya. ¿Y se puede saber que es "ese beneficio"?- pregunto Sakura con cautela.

- Por su puesto. Una espada. Yo soy un ninja de la niebla y las espadas entre sus ninjas van pasando de maestro a alumno y es el turno de obtener la de Kisame-senpai…jejeje.-

-_"Vaya, vaya, vaya"._ –pensó mientras miraba la sonrisa suficiente y la mirada afilada de Suigetsu. –_"Si que Sasuke se había conseguido "amigos" de lo más interesantes"_.-

También estaba ese hombre enorme y apacible; esa chica pelirroja Karin que a kilómetros se veía que estaba perdida por el Uchiha, y por su puesto y más importante su mujer.

Después de esta breve platica, no hablaron en todo el camino. Cuando las primeras luces del amanecer se veían en el horizonte ellos también vislumbraron las murallas de la aldea de la arena y dos sombras que los esperaban.

Apresuraron el paso llegando junto a ellos. Eran Temari y uno de sus capitanes

- Bienvenida, Sakura, los estábamos esperando- dijo Temari con una sonrisa y algo nerviosa también.

- Bueno muñeca, ya te he entregado sana y salva, mi misión ha terminado, cuídate, odiaría ver esa cara bonita magullada.- dijo dando media vuelta, Sakura se volteo.

- ¿Vas a irte cuando es sol está por salir? te derretirás.- dijo con algo de preocupación

- Estaré bien, aun es temprano y tengo que alcanzarlos, algo me dice que esta es mi oportunidad.- dijo sonriendo Sakura le lanzo su botella aun con agua

- Cuídate.- le dijo con sinceridad a lo que él pareció algo sorprendido, pero después sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes picudos. Después salió de nuevo corriendo por donde habían venido.

- Que tipo tan raro.- dijo Temari a sus espaldas. Sakura rio.

- Si, y no sabes cuánto, pero es buena persona.- le aseguro volteándose y sonriéndole. Después ambas se pusieron serias.

- Shikamaru se puso en contacto conmigo en cuanto partieron de Konoha y me explico la situación, tenemos mucho de qué hablar Sakura, entremos.- dijo la rubia encaminándose junto con el otro ninja.

- Capitán Kitamura, mande la confirmación a Konoha, Haruno Sakura ha llegado a salvo.- ordeno Temari con energía. El ninja asintió y desapareció en un puff.

- Las cosas se han puesto graves Sakura, déjame ponerte al tanto, Shikamaru debe estar explicándoles la situación a todos en Konoha y no tardara en notificarles al otro grupo.

Al escuchar esas palabras sintió como el corazón se le caía al estomago. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar nada.

Hola!

Estoy al fin de regreso después de taaaannnto tiempo jeje. Lamento la tardanza en el actúa pero al fin aquí esta. Me encantaron todos sus comentarios del último capi y si Itachi fue súper lindo con nuestra protagonista.

¡Gracias a todos por sus Comentarios!

Sebashu

Akyraa

Alexiel-Cullen

setsuna17

Aiki Sasuno

Kororita

Chiharu Natsumi

enishi-senpai

ROSY HYUUGA

Hatsumono-San

MariRyuzaki

Ariisaii

Artemusa

DarkNina

Chibi-Yuki

hatake-katia

-x-star shanty-x-

nachi123

y a todos los que agregaron el fic a favoritos y a sus alertas

Espero sus comentarios

Matane!


	7. Chapter 7

¿Segundas Oportunidades?

By: Naru Hounz

. . . .

Capitulo 7

** Muerte y preparativos **

El sol de la tarde entraba a raudales por las ventanas sin cortinas de la torre del Kazekage, el ambiente era de seriedad y tensión entre las dos kunoichis, una hablaba y otra escuchaba atentamente sin decir una palabra.

Temari estaba de pie recargada en la ventana y Sakura se había sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa de madera.

Se le veía ciertamente pálida, el poco color que había obtenido a lo largo del día al viajar con Suigetsu se fue tan rápido como llego. No podía creer todo lo que escuchaba - Madara había declarado la guerra al mundo entero - , ciertamente aun no podía creerlo, sonaba tan increíblemente estúpido y aterrador al mismo tiempo, pues, si bien era creíble que le declarara guerra a Konoha por sus antecedentes pero de ahí _"al Mundo"_, Madara debía tener algo muy sólido no solo como motivo para decir aquellas palabras previniendo a los Kages, sino algo que le diera la confianza de decir eso y _"eso"_ solo podía ser _"Poder"._

Sakura escuchó atentamente sobre el famoso plan "Ojo de Luna" de Madara, sobre su intensión de llevar la paz al mundo ninja y el papel que jugaba la recolección de los biyyus y sintió su corazón encogerse de miedo, lo primero que había pensado era _"Naruto"_, él estaba en peligro y reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo tras él.

Pero algo no cazaba en su mente "¿Por qué alguien como Madara Uchiha querría traer paz al mundo?" "¿No se suponía que era un asesino despiadado que le quitó los ojos a su hermano y enfrentó al primer Hokague solo por el poder y el control?" "¿De dónde demonios habían salido ahora esos deseos de paz para todos?". No dijo nada a Temari sobre sus percepciones y siguió escuchándola mientras alojaba ese grupo de inquietantes pensamientos a un lado para analizarlos mas tarde.

Según Temari, los Kages incluido Gaara habían salido en busca de Naruto y el hermano del Raikague, para protegerlos y ponerlos al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos, así que, por más que quisiera estar con él era más útil ahí haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Bien, entiendo la situación, Temari-chan, tengo que apresurarme con mi misión, no sé si Shikamaru o Ino te habrán contado algo.- dijo una vez que la chica termino su relato

- No. Solamente me pidieron estar aquí y ayudarte, así que cuéntame.- dijo acercándose a la mesa sentándose también.

- Mi misión aquí es aprender el Jutsu de traspaso de energía vital de la abuela Chiyo y modificarlo para reanimar a Tsunade-sama. - dijo Sakura con firme y decidida. Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida, el Jutsu al que se refería Sakura era…

- Si ese mismo Temari-chan.- dijo Sakura adelantándose a los pensamientos de la kunoichi quien agrando su expresión desencajada de pánico.- No es el mismo exactamente- aclaro sonriendo un poco .- es una modificación Tsunade-sama está viva así que solo necesito sacarla del coma, no te preocupes.- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

- P-pe-pero Sakura-chan, ¿Sabes lo que requiere ese Jutsu como condición? Si es el mismo que uso la abuela para revivir a Gaara significa que tu…-no pudo terminar de hablar, la voz se le había ido

- Exactamente por eso estoy aquí para modificarlo estoy segura que puedo hacerlo... No moriré, además creo que necesito estar preparada para lo que me has contado, para poder ayudar a todos, sobre todo a Naruto, en caso de que pasara lo peor y sus notas son lo que necesito, por favor ayúdame Temari-chan.- dijo Sakura, lo ultimo con mirada suplicante llena de impotencia por no poder ser tan fuerte como Sasuke o Naruto y solo poder hacer pequeñas e insignificantes cosas como esa.

- Esta bien, Sakura-chan, si eso es lo que quieres, te ayudaremos en lo todo lo que podamos.-dijo la rubia sujetándole las manos y levantándose al igual que Sakura, sin quitar su expresión de miedo.

- Te deseo suerte.-

- Gracias.- dijo Sakura mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa afligida.

- Bien entonces, no perdamos más tiempo te llevare con los ancianos.- dijo Temari en caminándose a la puerta, seguida de una Sakura de mirada firme.

-XXX-

Naruto saltaba a toda velocidad por los arboles tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal después de haber sentido esa ola de energía; al percatarse se guiaron hacia ella con la seguridad por parte de Karin que se trataba del Hachibi. Los otros iban a gran velocidad tratando de seguirle el paso tanto a él como a Sasuke quien estaba a su lado.

Aun no creía que su amigo "su hermano" estuviera luchando codo a codo como en los viejos tiempos, ciertamente tenía el carácter mas agrio que entonces, pero aun así sentía el corazón henchido de felicidad.

Ciertamente sacar un tema de conversación no había sido un problema en el pasado pero ahora no sabía de qué hablar con él, los años habían pasado aunque no lo quisiera reconocer y ambos habían cambiado, Sasuke parecía más frio y lejano que entonces, como si se hubiera retraído completamente en si mismo, manteniéndose siempre en control, rígido e impasible. Entonces enfoco su vista a un lado y vio a aquella muchacha de cabello negro como él, "Ume" si lo recordaba, ¿Cuanto no habría sufrido su hermanita en silencio al verlo con ella?.

- Oye, teme…- dijo Sasuke acercándose mas a el a lo que le Uchiha lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.- …como es que TU terminaste con una chica, según me quede eras alérgico a las mujeres, es mas ya me estaba temiendo lo peor.- el kitsune hizo ademan de quitarse el sudor de la frente y resoplar de alivio.

La susodicha "novia" ni siquiera se había inmutado por el comentario y la sorprendió de que Sasuke si lo tomara.

Sasuke lo había mirado con el seño fruncido y una mueca de exasperación y enfado al captar al "indirecta". Ume se hizo como que no escuchaba y siguió corriendo cuando una parte estrecha del camino la obligo a separarse de Sasuke e ir detrás.

- Usurantonkichi… - fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha volviendo a mirar al frente al sentir a Ume tras suyo, y se forzó tratando de recordar (de nuevo) por que se había aliado con tanto estúpido, y como respuesta unos brillantes ojos verdes relampaguearon en su memoria.

La chica sí que le había dado la sorpresa de su vida, en todos los aspectos, simplemente no era lo que esperaba, esperaba encontrar a una niña llorona, débil e inútil para la mas mínima tarea, a la chica mimada y vanidosa que había dejado y en cambio resulto todo lo contrario. Se había enfrentado a una Kunoichi con todas sus letras, valiente y orgullosa, capaz de gritarle a la cara sus verdades sin parpadear y dispuesta a defender a toda costa a los que amaba.

- "¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?"- se dijo así mismo al reconocer en su mente virtudes en la chica.- "Solo es un estorbo que no sabe contra quien se enfrenta".- se dijo para tratar de reafirmarse a si mismo algo que no se creía.

- ¡Teme te estoy hablando!- grito Naruto al ser olímpicamente ignorado por su "amigo" los últimos 10 min. Sasuke lo volteo a ver con impaciencia y una mueca de fastidio perfectamente pintada.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Dobe?- mascullo irritado, tratando de controlarse.

- Te estoy preguntado qué ¿Qué tan en serio va tu relación con esa chica?, es decir no eres precisamente el shinobi del amor-dijo el rubio ofendido por su falta de interés y al ultimo mofándose al imaginar aun Sasuke "lindo"

- No te importa imbécil- le gruño volteando de nuevo al frente apretando los puños por la burla; nunca se sintió cómodo revelando sus asuntos personales con nadie, ni siquiera Ume lo conocía completamente, pero tampoco le hacía reclamos por su falta de interés u honestidad para con ella.

Ambos aceptaban que el otro tenía motivos y secretos propios y a él no le interesaba preguntar sobre su pasado a la chica; tenían una relación perfectamente madura y racional, controlada.

Naruto dio un suspiro de frustración, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada, era un tipo tan cerrado como una piedra. Y de nuevo le vino a la mente "su" Sakura-chan. Cuando se reunieron la noche pasada en las puertas de Konoha había visto como había reaccionado Sakura ante la demostración de afecto del Uchiha por la tal Ume.

Vio como se había retraído sobre sí misma, encerrando todos sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de indiferencia y como sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo y dulzura que él conocía, dejando como resultado una muñeca vacía. En ese momento casi sintió odio por su antiguo camarada al verla sufrir de esa manera, pero reconocía al mismo tiempo que Sasuke no tenía la culpa de aquellos sentimientos rotos, no podía obligarlo a sentir algo por ella ¡Pero maldición podía haber sido un poco más discreto!; sin pensarlo si quiera dijo en voz alta con cierto deje de ira.

- Eres un ciego imbécil.- Naruto siguió al frente sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sasuke lo miro extrañado, rara la vez el rubio le había hablado con verdadera ira y no compendio el motivo del insulto así que siguió mirando la frente sin atenderlo.

De repente Karin avanzo hasta ellos y grito:

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡El 8 colas esta adelante! pero hay alguien más con él, hay un Akatsuki.- dijo la chica colándose al frente para quedar entre Sasuke y Naruto

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en alerta, preparándose para la batalla. Sasuke reconoció ese chakra…era Kisame.

Aumentaron la velocidad y al llegar al lugar del encuentro encontraron al hermano del Raikague, Bee, enfrascado en una intensa pelea con Kisame quien lucía igual de apaleado que su oponente. El tal Bee había caído al suelo arrinconado contra un árbol a punto de recibir el golpe de Samaeda sin posibilidad de esquivarlo cuando Naruto se situó entre ellos y su chakra azul brillo en su mano

- ¡RASENGAN!- grito el rubio lanzándoselo en el estomago, el hombre ciertamente desprevenido apenas pudo esquivarlo solo dañándole el costado, saltando a un lado sujetándose la zona herida, entonces sintió otro chakra asquerosamente familiar detrás de él. Uchiha.

- Le dije a Madara que no podía confiar en ti.-dijo Kisame aun de espaldas al Uchiha.- ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?.- pregunto impresionado

- Los incompetentes como tú siempre dejan un rastro ¿Absorbiste demasiado poder para mantenerlo en el anonimato no crees? Sasuke tranquilamente sosteniendo su espada que atravesaba el estomago de Kisame.

Tanto las dos mujeres como Jugo habían permanecido al margen del la pelea más a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

En ese momento de entre los arboles surgió el Raikague con sus dos shinobis de confianza contemplando la escena del Uchiha con la espada atravesando el cuerpo de Kisame y con un rápido movimiento de su mano su Chidori le había rebanado la cabeza mandándola a los pies del Raikague.

Todos se quedaron el silencio siguiendo con la mirada la cabeza del Akatsuki que terminaba de rodar a los pies del Raikague, un silencio que sin lugar a dudas decía "Ahí tienes tu prueba de mi inocencia ¡Disfrútala!".

El Raikague y sus ninjas miraban con asombro la cabeza a sus pies; después como si el tiempo hubiera tomado su velocidad normal el Raikague corrió hacia su hermano que era sujetado por Naruto que había pasado un brazo sobre sus hombros

- ¡Beeee! ¡¿Estás bien? el hombre yendo hacia su hermano.

El hombre se incorporo separándose un poco de Naruto con cierta dificultad sonriendo

- ¿Qué paso hermano?-. dijo tratando de sonar fresco y despreocupado

- Perdón por tardarnos tanto Bee.- dijo uno de los ninjas que acompañaba al Raikague sonriendo. Mientras los hermanos se estrechaban como viejos camaradas

El Raikague miro a Naruto a su lado sonriendo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza contemplándolos a él y a su hermano, después volteo a ver al Uchiha, parado con su misma pose arrogante y desprovista de emoción y entonces fue consciente de la presencia de los otros ninjas.

Se sintió como un idiota.

Recordó como el chico rubio le había suplicado de rodillas en la nieve que dejara Sasuke, que le perdonara la vida y ahora ahí estaban las pruebas de la inocencia del Uchiha. Habían rescatado a su hermano y asesinado al Akatsuki. Ciertamente se sentía como un idiota y no sabía que decir y estaba claro que sus ninjas también estaban azorados.

Para su fortuna el hombre pequeño de enormes cejas (¿tan parecido a lee?) se acerco a ellos. (Ver manga)

- Los has hecho bien aprendiz, has conservado el ritmo-. Dijo el hombre sonriente palmeándole el brazo con energía.

- Gracias maestro, he aprendido mucho de usted y es hora de irme-. Dijo estrechándole la mano como si jugaran vencidas, se miraron a los ojos intensamente. Y después sin previo aviso ambos se pusieron a cantar a todo pulmón.

El Raikague se sobo las sienes llamando a la paciencia, sus dos ninjas rieron resignados y Naruto…les acompaño como el coro.

Para alguien, del tamaño y la edad del hombre -pensó Sasuke- comportarse al estilo "Naruto" mode "Dobe" debería estar penalizado por la ley. Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo la mente del Uchiha al ver la forma "efusiva" en que se comportaba el hermano del Raikague, tan contrario a su hermano, tan furioso e intempestivo, aun recordaba su batalla con él.

Pasados unos minutos y recobrada la seriedad (y terminada la canción por supuesto) el Raikague se dirigió a todos solemnemente.

- Uchiha Sasuke, te libero del cargo de homicidio y la vinculación con el Akatsuki, estaba equivocado, te ofrezco mis disculpas y mi gratitud-. Dijo el hombre acercándose al Uchiha. El Raikague podía ser un hombre obstinado y duro pero era un ninja justo y aunque le constara sabia reconocer sus errores (por algo era el Raikague ¿no?)

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada insolable y camino hacia Naruto.

El Raikague también les conto todo lo que había sucedido en su reunión; Sasuke puso especial atención cuando Madara había relatado su plan y el también se extraño de sus fines "pacíficos",

- "Claro además como ignorar la ventaja de que el sería el gobernante de todos los países ninjas"-. Pensó con sarcasmo, aun que la excusa que había dado resultaba demasiado ridícula para ser creíble.

Les comento del plan "Ojo de Luna" y de la recolección de los biyus. Si usar el sharingan de esa forma era posible, no tenían salida, era como luchar contra el sol. Pero también era cierto que él era el último Uchiha con el mangekyo sharingan en uso y con Susano, gracias a su hermano.

Regresaría a Konoha. La sala secreta de los Uchiha tenia la respuesta sobre ese ataque, Itachi le había dado el arma para defenderse y no lo desperdiciaría. Por el momento debían evitar a toda costa que consiguiera hacerse con los dos biyus restantes, además también tenía que ocuparse de la alimaña de Danzou, deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo.

Así que sin más preámbulos el grupo de Sasuke y Naruto se dirigió a Konoha y aunque este último le había pedido que regresarán juntos a Konoha el Raikague había creído mejor cuidar de su hermano por su cuenta en su aldea, era arriesgado juntar a ambos monstruos en el mismo lugar, además de que en este momento Konoha parecía demasiado peligrosa.

Durante el camino de regreso la situación tensa no había mejorado. Se habían encontrado con Suiguetsu al día siguiente y Sasuke le había entregado a samaeda la espada del ninja de la niebla. Los ojos del chico agua brillaron de emoción

- ¡Caramba Sasuke! No me lo esperaba de ti compañero ¡Eres mi ídolo!.- le había gritado a punto de abalanzarse a abrazarlo cuando tuvo su ansiada espada en sus manos pero la mirada gélida del Uchiha prometía sufrimiento si se atrevía a tocarlo

Naruto rio a carcajadas y sin aviso se colgó de la espalda de Sasuke

- Solo yo puedo abrazar al teme ¿verdad teme?- le susurro Naruto al oído y un estremecimiento recorrió a Sasuke de los pies a la cabeza, se quito al rubio de encima y lo estampo contra un árbol de un puñetazo que dejo su figura grabada en la corteza

- Maldito usurantonkichi…-dijo Sasuke siseando entre dientes como sus serpientes

Naruto chillo con dolor mientras Suiguetsu se deshacía a carcajadas que fueron calladas por la mirada amenazante del pelinegro, Karin parecía escandalizada por como "osaba ese rubio tocar a su Sasuke" mientras Ume y Jugo observaban todo con cierta diversión. No era común que le jefe mostrara sus emociones.

Entonces de un momento a otro Naruto se levanto del piso se acerco a Suiguetsu.

- ¿Qué paso con Sakura-chan?- pregunto con cierto apremio al peliblanco

De inmediato el pelinegro echo a andar sobre los arboles. No quería saber nada de la chica ni de las protestas de Naruto por no esperar. Tenían mayores preocupaciones.

De inmediato el resto echo a andar, ahora Sasuke y Ume encabezaban la marcha seguidos de Naruto y Suiguetsu y cerrando la caravana Karin y Jugo. A pesar de su negación el Uchiha iba atento a la plática de Suiguetsu. Maldita fuera aquella ansiedad por saber de ella; había escuchado su conversación con Kakashi, sabía que lo que ella iba a hacer era peligroso y arriesgaba la vida, pero no entendía hasta que punto un jutsu de curación podría matarla.

- Cuando llegamos la muñeca y yo, ya nos estaban esperando un hombre cara dura y una chica rubia con cara de pocos amigos.- dijo el peliblanco.- esa dulzura no quiso que viajáramos durante el día por el desierto, por mi condición.-dijo aun sonriendo como un idiota, pensó Sasuke,

- "¿Es que Sakura tenía el poder de encantar a todo el que conocía?"-. Pensó que durante sus misiones de genins siempre se llevaba una sonrisa de sus protegidos o jefes y en este caso Suiguetsu había quedado encantado con ella

- Así es mi Sakura-chan siempre tan noble.- dijo Naruto el rostro lleno de orgullo, y entonces la pregunta de Suiguetsu hizo que pusiera toda su atención

- Oh! Tengo curiosidad ¿Tu y la muñeca son pareja?-. Pregunto. Naruto primero pareció desconcertado y luego sonrió con diversión

- No, no, para nada es verdad que la adoro y daría mi vida por ella pero no es esa clase de amor, más bien somos como hermanos jejeje -. Dijo con su zorruna sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

Algo en Sasuke inmediatamente se relajo, algo que no sabía siquiera que había estado en tensión; había observado que la relación de ambos ciertamente había evolucionado más de lo que hubiera creído posible y Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de la chica así que no era difícil creer que con los años se la hubiera ganado. Pero el saber que no era así le agrado. Demasiado.

Ume había estado observando en callada vigilancia todas las reacciones del Uchiha desde que lo conoció hasta que ahora y definitivamente su personalidad había cambiado al momento de reconciliarse con sus antiguos camaradas, aunque el cambio no era demasiado drástico en su expresión si era notorio para alguien tan mortalmente controlado como lo era él.

Le había costado demasiado ganárselo y elevar al siguiente nivel su relación. Porque incluso cuando mantenían relaciones había sentido como el mantenía su férreo control sobre si mismo, nunca había logrado que se abandonara a la pasión ni a sus instintos.

No podía decir que hacerlo con el fuera desagradable porque ciertamente era "Más que satisfactorio", pero nunca conseguía llegar más profundo en sus emociones. Había visto que no toleraba el contacto físico con otras personas más y con ella el estrictamente necesario para el sexo. Después se apartaba tanto física como mentalmente cuando ella intentaba aferrarse a él por las noches. Aun así no le exigía nada tampoco pues sabía que en el momento que lo presionara podía decir "adiós" a su relación. Era perfectamente consciente que mantenía un amorío con una fachada.

Pero con sus ex - compañeros simplemente no tenia defensa, por mucho que se resistiera al afecto de ellos siempre terminaba cediendo con frustración, no completamente claro, pero aun así se le veía ciertamente mas relajando. Naruto Uzumaki y Haruno Sakura podían sacarlo de su coraza protectora con tanta facilidad que parecía abrumadora. Y ese era precisamente el problema. Esa chica constituía un peligro para sus planes con el Uchiha.

Los había visto mirarse de reojo, como reaccionaban al escuchar el nombre del otro y enfocar sus sentidos discretamente hacia esa dirección. Incluso había encarado a Sasuke sobre este respecto y el no había negado su interés por la chica pero no del modo que ella esperaba. El Uchiha quería saber algo de ella, algo que le afectaba a sus planes y no sabía que era.

Esa noche en el bosque cuando Haruno los sorprendió en medio de su encuentro amoroso sonrió con placer pues le había dejado en claro a la niña quien era para Sasuke Uchiha y donde quedaba ella. Mas al verlo perseguirla ya no estuvo tan segura. Sabía que Uchiha había averiguado lo que quería saber de ella esa noche y esa verdad lo había dejado todavía más aturdido. Haruno Sakura le importaba al frio vengador más de lo que pensaba al principio y no podía permitir que le aventajara el terreno ganado. Sasuke Uchiha seria de ella, tendría un Uchiha como esposo o en su vientre a cualquier costo.

-XXX-

- "Cuando quieres que el tiempo pase rápido los minutos parecen alargarse apropósito y cuando no quieres que avance ¡Con un demonio las horas parecían segundos!"-

Eso es lo que una exhausta y malhumorada Sakura pensaba en el momento en que se dejo caer en el árido salón del laboratorio, con los músculos tan flojos como gelatinas.

La semana se le había agotado con una rapidez impresionante había dormido lo menos que su cuerpo había soportado teniendo en cuenta la exigencia y lo duro de su entrenamiento. Al principio Temari la había guiado al hospital de Suna donde volvió a encontrarse con los médicos y ancianos que la vez pasada la habían asistido, quienes mostraron respeto por ella. Mas del que hubiera creído o esperado

- "Dejaste una gran impresión aquí Sakura-sama jeje"- le había susurrado Temari con burla cuando los jóvenes médicos la habían llamado así y hecho caravana. Sakura le había dado un codazo y dejo pasar la burla.

Le habían mostrado exactamente lo que quería y mas, todos los apuntes de la abuela Chiyo redactaban y explicaban muchas de sus investigaciones sobre el chakra como motor de los jutsus de manipulación como las marionetas, la precisión y cantidad, también antídotos de venenos antiguos que ella nunca había oído hablar, de antes de la guerra y varias técnicas medicas de reconocimiento que la sorprendieron. Pero lo más importante fue lo que pudo conseguir sobre la técnica que había inventado. El traspaso de energía vital

Los 3 primeros días fue un quebradero de cabeza para hallar la forma en que podía adaptar la energía, su fluctuación y los puntos a dónde dirigirla dado que Tsunade-sama no estaba muerta no perdería demasiado. Al quinto día había logrado descifrar el método para controlar el flujo de energía concentrada y creado una especie de seguro de chakra sobre su límite máximo permitiéndole mandar toda la energía que necesitara de forma precisa sin correr peligro mortal además si sus experimentos funcionaban- tenían que – su propio chakra curativo se mezclaría potenciando efecto sin consumir toda su energía de vida "engañando" al cuerpo.

Después de eso dedico a pensar más detenidamente en Madara Uchiha y sus motivos. La técnica Ojo de luna era precisamente eso, según lo que habían comentado Gaara y Temari planeaba usar el sharingan como un enorme reflector para potenciar el alcance de su sharingan, ¿Pero de qué forma pretendía Madara manipular las mentes de todos parar que creyeran lo que él decía?. Sabía que el sharingan podía llevar a la mente a una dimensión distinta para torturar a sus víctimas, leer y copiar a la perfección jutsus de cualquier clase pero de ahí a ¿Hipnotizar a la gente?.

Había preparado una pequeña sorpresa para Madara y su técnica necesitaría sus compañeros, pero en definitiva a ese loco las cosas no le iban a salir a pedir de boca.

El ultimo día su estadía en la arena fue a ver a Gaara era lo único que le quedaba pendiente por hacer.

El había estado informando personalmente de toda información que recibía de Konoha concretamente de Naruto y Sasuke, básicamente para calmar sus nervios por el rubio.

Durante ese tiempo había tratado bastante a Gaara y había resultado ser un chico por demás tranquilo y amable con un agudo sentido de justicia. Era un chico solitario y con los únicos con quienes realmente parecía cómodo era con sus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro. Era amable y considerado cualidades que de inmediato aplico a Sakura a demanda de que Naruto le había pedido que cuidara de ella por lo tanto había tenido la suerte de conocer esa encantadora faceta del pelirrojo.

Esa tarde sentados en el salón principal del Kazekage, daba por terminada su estadía en Suna.

- Gaara-kun…digo…Kazekage-sama, ya he terminado con la misión que tenia aquí, así que mañana a primera hora pienso partir de regreso a Konoha, les agradezco todo lo que han hecho para ayudarme.- dijo Sakura inclinando la cabeza, se le había escapado el "kun" y aunque eran cercanos él seguía siendo el Kazekage.

Gaara rio por lo bajo desde que estaba ahí esa chica, todos los días había sido memorables por no decir "extraños" desde leves temblores de baja escala hasta explosiones que habían sacudido su querida aldea, pasando por alto las ocasionales maldiciones por frustración.

Al principio estaba muy preocupado cuando supo cual era el objetivo de la pelirrosa en Suna; se había enterado de la técnica de la anciana Chiyo unos días después de su rescate, y sabía perfectamente que si la pelirrosa intentaba imitarla moriría y lo que eso significaría para su amigo Naruto. Sakura significaba mucho para él y no soportaría perderla.

En un primer momento intento disuadirla diciéndole que Konoha ya había nombrado Hokague, Hatake Kakashi, pero la chica no retrocedió alegando que si realmente se enfrentaba a Madara Uchiha necesitarían a Tsunade-sama, ella era la nieta del primer Hokague una senju quien había participado en la gran guerra activamente y ella sabría algo sobre como derrotar a Madara, además le había dicho

"- Si Madara llegara a capturar a Naruto yo podría intervenir y protegerlo"-

La forma y tono firme con que se lo había dicho no daban lugar a replicas y se notaba que ella estaría dispuesta a llegar a cualquier extremo para protegerlo. Justo igual que el rubio a ella. Ambos darían la vida por el otro sin dudarlo. Así que no sin cierta inquietud la dejo continuar. Y no sin cierta vigilancia también pues esa chica para tener un apariencia tan tierna y dulce era como un pequeño paquetito de explosivos inestables. Era mejor tenerla vigilada o se quedaría sin aldea.

La chica de verdad le agradaba era difícil mantenerse retraído cuando ella estaba presente porque simplemente no lo dejaba. A pesar del trabajo ella regularmente comía con él y sus hermanos así lo arrastraba una y otra vez al núcleo, haciendo retroceder a las sombras de su alma; al principio había mostrado cierto nivel de respeto y solemnidad hacia él y su cargo pero con los días le había pedido que no lo hiciera, ahora simplemente era casi imposible algo de seriedad. Debía tener cuidado con lo decía de ahora en adelante en presencia de Sakura.

- Esta bien Haruno Sakura mañana serás escoltada a Konoha por Kankuro.- dijo imitando el mismo tono solemne para después relajarse y sentarse. Ella pareció percibirlo pues también se relajo y se sentó a su lado.

- Sakura, promete que te cuidaras, al principio dudaba que lograras tu propósito pero me has sorprendido. No te precipites y actúa con calma, sabes que si te pasara algo Naruto no lo soportaría ¿Verdad?.- dijo de forma seria sí, pero con cierta ternura en la voz, cosa que Sakura sintió perfectamente.

Durante ese tiempo había llegado realmente a apreciar a Gaara y el que se preocupara por ella le enternecía el corazón pues sabía que no era el tipo de persona que daba sus afectos a la ligera. Le sonrió con dulzura tomando su mano.

- Si te lo prometo Gaara-kun…digo Kazekage-sama.- el volvió a reír

- Me rindo déjalo en Gaara-kun.-dijo devolviendo el apretón de su mano y sonriendo

Sakura también rio

- Te prometo que seré cuidadosa, así que tú también cuídate ¿De acuerdo?

El pareció sorprendido por la preocupación en la voz de Sakura y sin poder evitarlo sintió un calorcito incomodo en las mejillas. Ella rio mas.

De un momento a otro Sakura se puso repentinamente seria y le sujeto la mano con más fuerza.

- Gaara-kun tengo… tengo algo que preguntarte-. Dijo con voz dudosa. –Cuando Akatsuki te secuestro para extraerte a tu demonio… ¿Podrías relatarme como fue?.- dijo viéndolo directamente en esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos.

Gaara se puso rígido por un instante, pero se compuso y le hablo

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo Sakura?-. Pregunto igual de serio.

- Ya te lo dije quiero estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad y saberlo me ayudaría tener un plan de respaldo.-dijo con seguridad, no de enbalde había pasado tantos años en compañía de Shikamaru, podía ser un vago, pero siempre tenía un plan y un plan de respaldo para ese plan, así que ella intentaría algo.

Gaara farfullo un poco pero le contesto. Sabia de todas maneras que la chica era tan terca como bulldog, querer impedir algo que ella estaba determinada en hacer era como querer detener la marea con una cubeta.

- Esta bien te lo diré pero con la condición de que no le digas a Naruto que yo te he dicho, si se entera que te he contado algo peligroso, me despellejara vivo.- dijo con una mueca de fingido disgusto. Ella sonrió y se puso la mano en el corazón

- Lo juro solemnemente.-dijo cerrando los ojos

- Ok, trato. Bien ahhh…esa vez estuve pocas veces consiente por el dolor y escuchaba murmullos a mi alrededor, estaba tendido sobre algo, el suelo quizás aunque yo me sentía flotando, en fin, era un sito obscuro y las personas a mi alrededor había formado sellos parecidos a los de el ritual de encierro de la bestia no lo sé, y había enorme estatua haciendo un sello con las manos, varias corriente de chakra fluctuaban a mi alrededor peo era plateado y eso es todo lo recuerdo salvo que le dolor me pareció durar días.- termino su relato volteando a ver a Sakura que tenía una expresión seria y hasta cierto punto salvaje. Se había preparado para ver en sus ojos la compasión pero lo que había en ellos distaba mucho de eso. Se veía furiosa.

El soltó una carcajada

- No te atrevas a reírte ¡Maldita sea! No es gracioso pudiste haber muerto.- dijo apretando los puños.- Esos bastardos….-

- Morí ¿Recuerdas?.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre las de ella.- Tranquila, gracias a la anciana Chiyo estoy aquí. Pero no pasa día en que no me sienta culpable de su muerte. Yo soy el Kazekage soy yo quien debería morir para proteger a mi gente no al revés.-dijo con un deje de frustración en su voz.

Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie ni siquiera con sus hermanos, estos habían intuido que se culpaba por la muerte de la anciana pero habían procurado no mencionar nada para no incomodarlo más.

Al hablar con Sakura esa incomodidad parecía sanar un poco.

- Ellos lo hicieron porque te quieren, les importa lo que te pase, para tu aldea no solo eres el Kazekage eres un amigo importante. Cuando vinimos Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y yo a curar a Kankuro, él no decía otra cosa que nos olvidáramos de él y fuéramos por ti. Así que no digas tonterías como esa otra vez.- dijo último como un regaño

Gaara no recordaba cuando le habían dado su ultima "regañina" o a alguien que se atreviera a hacerlo. Y así de fácil soltó una carcajada disipando su melancolía. Sakura sonrió satisfecha de haberlo hecho sonreír, él era una buena persona no se merecía cargar con una culpa así.

- Por eso mismo te digo, yo no conocía demasiado a la anciana y aun así me sentí de esa manera, ahora imagina lo que sentirá Naruto si tú te ofreces en sacrificio por él. Nunca se lo perdonara.-

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón, era cierto su querido hermano-idiota era lo suficientemente noble como para culparse el resto de su vida por su muerte, pero si llegaba el momento. Ella actuaria.

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.- dijo conciliadora tratando de apaniguarlo pero algo en sus ojos le dijo que no lo engaño, mas el no insistió mas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe ambos miraron a una sobresaltada Temari entrar desbocada

- ¡Tiene al Ocho colas, Akatsuki mato al hermano de Raikague!-.

Ambos se levantaron de golpe. Ahora solo quedaba Naruto.

«CONTINUARA»

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

¿Qué tal les van las vacaciones? Espero que bien, yo sinceramente he andado un poquito atareada, asi que perdonen la demora en las actua ^^U

Apartado para el Manga 504:

No se ustedes pero los últimos mangas de Naruto me han dejado a moco tendido TT_TT

¡Fue muy triste y lindo lo de la mama de Naruto! Imagínense pobre mujer que horrible habrá sentido al dejar asi a su hijo sabiendo que le dejaban al kyyuby ¿no?, y fue tan, TAN DULCE Naruto con su mamá , en definitiva Kishimoto se saco un 10 con el drama.

Apenas me estoy leyendo el capitulo 505, me muero por saber como termina! Jeje

En fin, espero que es guste el capi, aunque algo intenso y extraño, Sakura se cuestiona los posible motivos de Madara Uchiha mientras que la cabeza de Sasuke es se esfuerza por continuar dura como una piedra jeje.

Espero actualizar pronto ya sea el viernes o sábado de la próxima semana

¡Me encantaron sus comentarios!

Me animan mucho para seguir el fic, espero sus reviews con entusiasmo, ya saben ¡una autora feliz, es una autora con muchos, muchos reviews!

Gracias a:

- Sebashu

- setsuna17

- DarkNina

- kororita

- Artemusa

- une-pluie

- Tathiz-Haruno28

- saquuchiha

- Chiharu Natsumi

- safaronox

- kuro neko 666 SUIT anbu

- Chibi-Yuki

- Melody.B

- -x-star shanty-x-

- Aiki Sasuno


	8. Chapter 8

¿Segundas Oportunidades?

By: Naru Hounz

. . . .

Capitulo 8

. . . .

** ¡Tensión! **

- ¡Tiene al Ocho colas, Akatsuki mató al hermano de Raikague!-.

El grito de Temari los levanto como resortes del pequeño sofá. Gaara avanzo unos pasos y alterado le pregunto:

- ¿Cómo paso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

- Konoha, el Raikague mando un mensajero al Hokague hoy en la madrugada. El Raikague dice que les prepararon una emboscada desde dentro y no pudieron hacer nada el intento ir por su hermano por su cuenta pero no consiguieron sacarlo con vida a tiempo el biyu fue extraído, lo tiene Madara.- continuo Temari con la voz inflada de frustración.

Gaara no se sentía mejor que su hermana sus ojos verdes tan tranquilos escupían fuego

- ¡Maldito idiota orgulloso! Debió pedir ayuda a Konoha, a nosotros o a quien fuera.- dijo Gaara furioso y no era para menos pensó Sakura, Madara estaba un paso más cerca de lograr su objetivo.

- Ahora solo le queda…-dijo Temari

- Naruto.- término Sakura.- Me voy ahora mismo. Gracias por todo.- dijo con firmeza avanzando a paso decidido hacia la puerta pero Gaara la sujetó del brazo.

- Espera, estas cansada será mejor que viajes mañana y te repongas esta noche.- dijo preocupado más Sakura no se movió

- Contra lo que piensas no estoy agotada, me siento perfectamente.- mintió - lo siento Gaara-kun pero me voy, no puedo esperar ni un minuto más.- dijo sin desviar su mirada de la de él quien estaba a punto de alegar pero ella lo interrumpió. – No voy a negociar con esto, de verdad estoy bien mis energías están a buen nivel no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo? tratando sonar calmada y afable.

Gaara tuvo que rendirse, nada podría detenerla si estaba decidida así que solo agrego.

- Dos ninjas irán contigo y sobre eso tampoco voy a negociar Sakura.- dijo con resoplido y soltando su mano. Ella sonrió forzadamente y acepto

- Entonces iré a mi habitación por mi mochila estaré lista en 20 min.-dijo saliendo disparada por la puerta.

Cuando salió los dos hermanos se miraron con un mundo de comprensión en los ojos, sabían que se acercaba la batalla definitiva y que esta se libraría en Konoha. Sin consultarle Temari dijo a Gaara

- Yo también iré a prepararlo todo, los equipos estarán armados y listos para salir mañana en la mañana.- Gaara solo le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y la chica también salió a toda velocidad por la puerta. Konoha seria el campo de batalla y el también protegería a Naruto.

-XXX-

- ¿¡Como diablos pasó eso!- grito el Naruto apretando los puños con la cara desencajada

Definitivamente los ánimos no estaban mejor en Konoha…

El Hokague Hatake Kakashi se soba las sienes sentado en su escritorio enfundado en su túnica que lo acreditaba como gobernante de Konoha.

Definitivamente esperaba esa reacción del rubio. Habían tratado de ocultarle la muerte del hermano del Raikague entreteniéndolo con Sasuke y la búsqueda de Danzou, pero el asunto no había dado para más y Kakashi tuvo que informárselo personalmente.

- Fue ayer en la mañana, el Raikague intento solucionarlo por su cuenta pero…-

Naruto mascullo otra maldición. Sasuke que estaba su lado torció la boca y rodo los ojos con fastidio y exasperación.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo llevaba una semana haciendo el idiota con Naruto. Había buscado al miserable de Danzou por toda la aldea, la fortaleza anbu, y nada. Simplemente al bastardo se lo había tragado la tierra, su equipo se veía impaciente también y él estaba a punto de estallar de frustración e ira.

Y ahora le salían con esto, con el trabajo y la molestia que les causo ir por el molesto ninja ¿para qué? ahora el imbécil del Raikague se los entregaba en charola de plata. No cabía duda que estaba rodeado de estúpidos e incompetentes.

- Escucha Naruto sabes perfectamente cuál es el siguiente objetivo de Madara así que permanecerás bajo vigilancia total las 24 hrs., en otras palabras no te apartaras de mi lado ni para ir al baño ¿Entendiste? tono de Kakashi no admitía replicas.

- ¡No!, me niego Kakashi-sensei no me voy a esconder mientras todos ustedes arriesgan su vida por mi.- dijo Naruto azotando las manos en su escritorio.- Yo también peleare por Konoha.- dijo con decisión

Sasuke rolo los ojos, aunque no lo sorprendía el chico siempre había tenido mas agallas que cerebro. Desde el principio lo considero menos que un inútil, lo mismo que a Sakura pero desde su regreso ambos le habían dado una sorpresa. Si bien a Naruto ya podía considerarlo un oponente cuando se marcho de la aldea, había alcanzado una notable mejoría con los años aunque su carácter aniñado dijera lo contrario.

- No es una pregunta Naruto es un orden de tu Hokague y vas a obedecer, sí Akatsuki te captura todo se termina. Entiéndelo.- dijo Kakashi en su tono de sensei. Naruto apretó los puños con furia contenida.

- ¡No! No lo acepto Kakashi-sensei, peleare con ustedes. ¡Naruto Uzumaki no se esconde de nadie!- contestó Naruto sin mover el dedo del renglón. Kakashi se sobó las sienes, sabía que ese plan no le gustaría ni pizca al rubio, no era de los que retrocedía ante nada ni ante nadie. Así que uso su última carta.

- Naruto. Sasuke está aquí como aliado, muy a su pesar si.- añadió al ver al Uchiha torcer la boca.- pero está aquí, ¿Puedes confiar en él lo suficiente como ninja y amigo para dejarlo a cargo de proteger a todos?.-

Eso. Esa pregunta era lo que necesitaba para frenar en seco al rubio.

Kakashi se felicitaba internamente por su maravillosa idea. Sabía que de esa forma Naruto no podría negarse, si mezclaba a Sasuke era poner a prueba su amistad y confianza. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro mantendría Naruto a salvo y al mismo tiempo comprobaría si las viejas heridas entre ambos podían sanarse, y que mejor que una situación extrema para probarlo. Y como predijo Naruto bajo los hombros derrotado y soltó los puños, girando para ver al Uchiha quien lo miraba impasible.

Se miraron por varios segundos sin decir palabra como midiendo la respuesta del otro.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro derrotado.

- ¡ahhhhh…no es justo Kakashi-sensei!... eso fue un golpe bajo.- dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamara y haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño. –sabe que jamás dudaría del teme como ninja, si bien no tiene mi nivel es...pasable.- dijo con arrogancia girando un poco la cabeza mandándole al Uchiha una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa petulante.

La vena en la frente de Sasuke no tardo en alzarse y por mas que lo intento no pudo ignorar el insulto, porque eso era un insulto. De inmediato selecciono el tono más arrogante de todo su repertorio y dijo con sorna

- Hmp, sigue soñando DOBE tal vez algún día despiertes, inútil.- finalizo un su clásica sonrisa ladeada

Naruto de inmediato exploto, comenzando con su habitual letanía de "¡Respétame maldito teme…$%&!" "¿Así es como te comportas con el futuro Hokague?" "Seré el mejor Hokague...blablabla" "El Hokague Uzumaki… blablabla" y demás tonterías que Sasuke intentó ignorar, era como un molesto sonido de bocina en los oídos. Hasta que explotó.

- ¿Te quieres callar de una maldita vez Dobe?.- pregunto entre dientes

- Tú no me callas. Teme.- dijo contra atacando

- Dobe.- contesto el otro

- Teme.-

- Dobe.-

- Teme.-

- Dobe.-

- Teme.-

- Dobe.-

- ...

Kakashi suspiro sonoramente. Sus pequeñajos no habían cambiado nada.

Normalmente este era el momento en que Sakura intervenía dando un golpe en la cabeza al rubio terminando con la discusión pero dado que su niña no se encontraba le tocaba a él poner fin al asunto.

Al momento se oyó en la sala un sonoro golpe y Naruto se llevo las manos a la cabeza chillando de dolor.

- ¡Itte...Kakashi-sensei! ¿Por qué…? Me dolió...- se quejaba el rubio mientras pequeñas lagrimitas querían salir de sus ojos.

- Al fin silencio.- suspiro.- Sakura me dijo que si decías mas tonterías de lo usual te golpeara en su nombre.- dijo sonriendo

De inmediato paro el berrinche al mencionar a la pelirrosa y su semblante se crispo de preocupación

- Ahhh! ¡Sakura-chan! Es verdad ¿Cuando regresa?, ya ha tardado mucho ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo allá exactamente? Ya son muchos días, Gaara la cuida pero…..- dijo con el ceño fruncido y la voz llena de preocupación.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo Naruto, esta mañana envié el aviso de la captura del ocho colas al Kazekage y me han respondido que Sakura está por salir, llegara aquí mañana en la noche.- dijo tranquilizándolo sabia lo mucho que le preocupaba a Naruto que le pasara algo a la pelirrosa andando sola por el bosque y mas en estos momentos, pero dudaba que Gaara la dejara venir sin una escolta, no solo por que Naruto lo hubiese amenazado sino por los propios principios del Kazekage. Sonrió. A estas alturas su Sakura ya se lo habría ganado.

De inmediato su cuerpo se tenso. Maldijo mil veces a la chica. Estos días lejos de ella le habían servido para pensar y tratar de digerir el vuelco titánico que había dado la pelirrosa ante sus ojos. Para meditar fríamente la situación. Se sentía como un estúpido reaccionando así ante su mención.

La chica, sí, bien, había cambiado. "_¡Bien por ella!" _Dejo de ser solo un "poco" una mera inútil. Se lo reconocía y también se dijo así mismo que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero ¡Maldita sea! _¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a meterse con su hermano?_

Todos los cumplidos que este le había dicho rondaban en su mente como una letanía. Lo enfurecían. Porque ella había sido capaz de llegar al centro de su alma. Itachi se lo había permitido, y aun no entendía porque. Cuando habían hablado en el bosque él había visto su expresión clara de dolor en sus ojos cuando menciono a Itachi, no estaba fingiendo _"¿Cómo había podido conectar tan profundo en tan solo unos pocos días?"_

Así que asumiendo que su hermano "deliraba" por su enfermedad, se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Su pobre hermano no sabía lo que hacía ni decía. Y ella...ella era una idiota. Pero aun así cada vez que la nombraban esos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes venían a su mente, sonrientes y vivaces recordando cuando se despidieron en el bosque. Ella le había sonreído como en antaño y eso lo desconcertó, fue como si no hubiera pasado nada de la noche anterior, como si fuesen amigos. Ignoró la punzada de culpa que eso le genero.

No paso por alto la ironía de todo eso, de genins, la pelirrosa siempre había tratado de llamar su atención de mil formas, todas molestas y fastidiosas pero ahora que ella parecía dejarlo tranquilo y tratarlo como a un amigo, ganaba su atención como nunca.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Sakura-chan regresa dattebayo!- grito eufórico Naruto sacándolo de sus introspecciones.- Ya la extrañaba mucho nunca nos separamos tanto.- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Sasuke sintió el extraño impulso de borrársela.

Ella volvía. Dejo escapar un imperceptible suspiro de alivio. A pesar de los quebraderos de cabeza que la pelirrosa le ocasionaba, algo en él se sentía más tranquilo con eso. Ella volvía..."viva"; sabía que había ido a aprender un Jutsu peligroso, mortal; al menos ahora podría dormir un poco más. Maldita fuera ella, y él también mil veces maldito. Odiaba esa punzada de ansiedad que sentía cada vez que pensaba lo que esa torpe pudiera estar haciendo.

Durante años le había importado un pepino lo que les pasara a todos y lo último que le quitaba el sueño por las noches era saber que hacia la chica. Sin bien es cierto que durante sus batallas difíciles, le venían a la mente las imágenes de ellos, la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, la mayor parte del tiempo, estaban puestos en Itachi y su odio.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura aparecían en todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, los veía sonriéndole. Llamándolo. Nunca lograba sacarlos del todo de su mente. Inconscientemente comparándolos con su equipo actual. Pero esos eran los únicos momentos en que los recordaba.

Aun así se decía así mismo que esa ansiedad que sentía (porque no, NO estaba preocupado por ella) era por Itachi, por que de una forma extraña ella se había vuelto importante para su hermano, y eso inmediatamente la hacía importante para él también, en un acto tardío por demostrar arrepentimiento y gratitud, cuidaría de lo que para su hermano fue importante.

- Kakashi ¿Ha habido noticias de Danzou?- pregunto sacándolos de su fiesta. Inmediatamente el ambiente cambio. Kakashi se puso serio y negó firmemente

- No. La última vez que alguien lo vio fue en cerca de la montaña de los kagues, estoy seguro que esconde algo desde la pelea en el salón, desapareció pero estoy seguro que sigue en la aldea.-

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y dio media vuelta.

- Si eso es todo me voy, mi equipo seguirá buscando. Ume les dirá donde encontrarme.- dijo y se dispuso a salir cuando el rubio hablo:

- Ah, Ella. Así que...solo podremos localizarte con ella ¿No?, pero...¿Tocamos primero verdad teme? No vayamos a interrumpir...- dijo esto último con un "tonito" tan malicioso y pervertido que el pelinegro rechino los dientes con furia. Naruto viendo la amenaza de muerte proyectada por sus palabras, reflexionó sus acciones y...

- ¡Lo ve Kakashi-sensei no era gay! Me debe una semana de ramen; si yo le contara lo que vi y "OÍ" durante el viaje ¡plufrr!- Naruto se abrazo temblando con un escalofrió exagerado poniendo cara de nausea. -No creería lo reprimido que estaba el ero-teme jejeje-. Terminó el rubio riendo a carcajada limpia con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza

Sasuke de inmediato se volvió con la mirada más gélida y mortífera que le habían visto. Naruto no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y de una certera patada salió volando del edificio hasta el horizonte. Entonces esa encantadora mirada se poso en el Hokague que reía tímidamente

- T-tranquilo Sasuke...ya conoces a Naruto no se mide la lengua...-dijo con las manos al frente en señal de paz, sonriendo y con una gotita de sudor escurriendo por la frente

- Pierden el tiempo en estupideces...-fue lo único que dijo. "¡esos imbéciles habían estado especulando sobre sus tendencias sexuales!...esos...esos enfermos". Se tranquilizo un poco y respiro pensando que Naruto era Naruto es decir igual a idiota.

- Ahora que si necesitas consejo y guía de una figura adulta que te informe sobre el enorme mundo de las relaciones...-Kakashi no termino cuando esa mirada activo el sharingan y un aura negra comenzó a rodearlo.-está bien, está bien, dejaremos el tema para otra ocasión.- dijo de nuevo poniendo las manos al frente rindiéndose.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo y de espaldas pregunto:

- ¿De qué se trata ese jutsu de Sakura?.- soltó sin anestesia.

Hubo un largo silencio sepulcral. Las anteriores risillas nerviosas desaparecieron y a pesar del caluroso día que hacia fuera, la temperatura de la habitación bajo varios grados

- ¿Por qué te interesa Sasuke?- pregunto Kakashi calmadamente no sin cierto deje de frialdad.

Otro pesado silencio pero más breve

- Los escuche Kakashi, antes de salir de la aldea le dijiste que ese jutsu podía matarla...¿Qué hace ese jutsu?.- volvió a preguntar con indiferencia.

- No sabía que escuchabas tras las puertas, pero dime ¿Y eso te importaría? Es decir, ¿Qué Sakura muriera?- contesto Kakashi con la voz acerada

Sasuke se estremeció de imaginarlo. El solo pensarla muerta. Jamás.

Sasuke sabía que la conversación se estaba desviando hacia otro tema del que no le interesaba discutir con él. Percibía en la voz de Kakashi cierto tono de reproche y protección hacia Sakura y de repente sin saber porque se sintió como el chico que habla por primera vez con el padre de su novia.

- Solo responde la pregunta...¿Qué hace ese jutsu?.- dijo volteándose a ver a Kakashi quien lo miraba más serio de lo que lo recordara alguna vez.

- ¿Te importa lo que le pase a Sakura?- volvió a preguntar el Hokague con una mirada impasible.

Al ver que no iba a obtener la respuesta deseada, decidió dar media vuelta e irse, no estaba dispuesto a responderle algo que ni él podía responderse. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando Kakashi hablo

- Es un jutsu de traspaso de energía vital, es decir en vez de chakra se traspasa vida.-

Sasuke sintió un frio que le recorrió la espina, eso significa que si ella usaba ese jutsu iba a...

- Hace tiempo cuando Sakura y Naruto se reunieron después de sus entrenamientos tuvimos una misión. Akatsuki había secuestrado al Kazekage, logramos llegar a él pero demasiado tarde el biyu había extraído y Gaara estaba muerto, en ese entonces una anciana medico de la arena que fue con nosotros hizo ese jutsu. Ella murió.-

Sasuke volteo a verlo con la misma expresión seria, mientras su mente armaba a toda velocidad las posibilidades del porque Sakura sacrificaría su vida así, y de inmediato un rubio de ojos azules se le vino a la mente, ¡Claro! Ella haría todo con tal de proteger a "su querido Naruto". Sacar a la quinta Hokague del coma solo fue un pretexto.

- Ella fue a la arena para aprender ese jutsu y modificarlo para reanimar a Tsunade-sama, en cierto modo la entiendo ella es su maestra le enseño todo y es normal que quiera salvarla a toda costa pero pienso que quiere estar preparada para proteger a Naruto.- Hablo Kakashi como si le leyera el pensamiento

"_¿Su maestra?" "¿Acaso Sakura era discípula de la legendaria sannin y Hokague?"_.- se dijo con incredulidad. Había oído rumores pero no los creyó ciertos, era demasiado para ser Sakura. Entonces recordó lo que dijo Ume al conocerla

- _"Haruno Sakura, ninja medico, la mejor en su campo, aprendiz de la sannin Tsunade, con su misma increíble fuerza"-_

_- "Y vaya que había sentido esta ultima_"- Pensó con sarcasmo recordando el golpe que le había dado.

No podía creer hasta donde ella era diferente ahora. Sabia por el recuerdo de Itachi que era ninja medico pero jamás espero que fuera alumna precisamente de una sannin, por eso le había dicho a su hermano que la Hokague la escucharía. Sonrió con ironía y pensó que de alguna forma los tres habían conseguido ser entrenados por los legendarios sannin de Konoha.

Kakashi se extraño de su sonrisa. Le acaba de contar algo muy serio e importante y el ¿Sonreía?

- Sasuke...tengo algo que pedirte.- dijo Kakashi. Su voz había sonado hasta cierto punto seria pero había algo en el tono de aquella frase, que le decía que era más que una sugerencia.

De inmediato el pelinegro salió de sus cavilaciones

- No creo que me quede en Konoha después de que esto termine.- dijo adelantándose, pensando en la eterna suplica que le hacían.

- No. No es eso lo que voy a pedirte. Ciertamente nos harías muy felices si decidieras volver a casa Sasuke, pero dadas las circunstancias recientes no espero que te quedes.-dijo con cierto tono de comprensión y tristeza analizando los caminos que cada uno de sus pequeños había escogido y lo que habían encontrado en ellos.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto el pelinegro levantando una ceja con desconfianza.

- Lo que quiero pedirte es que mantengas tu distancia con Sakura.- soltó sin rodeos

Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que hablamos?- pregunto con impaciencia

Kakashi soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó en su silla echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando los brazos en los descansos de esta, de repente parecía un hombre cansado y más mayor. Kakashi volvió a suspirar y mirando hacia el techo del despacho continúo.

- Sasuke...creo que conoces perfectamente los sentimientos que tiene Sakura por ti.- Sasuke de inmediato se tensó y recordó las imágenes de su hermano y ella y sintió un súbito ataque de bilis y sin poder contenerse dijo:

- Te equivocas Kakashi, ella ya no siente nada por mí. Si eso es todo no me hagas perder mi tiempo-dijo ente dientes.

Kakashi lo miro extrañado y sintió como si se hubiera perdido de algo. "_Tal vez durante el viaje..."_

- Puede que tú lo pienses así, pero te aseguro que ella aun te ama, me atrevería decir que aun más que cuando eran niños. Según me contaron, el día en que te fuiste prácticamente se lo confesó a todos los novatos cuando salieron tras de ti, y desde entonces no ha parado de entrenar para traerte de regreso-.

Sasuke pareció asombrado pero de inmediato volvió su rostro de piedra.

- Se que no tengo derecho a hablar de esto a espaldas de Sakura, pero lo hago por su bien. Aunque parezca indiferente ante ti y tu grupo, se que le duele verte con tu novia. Sé que tampoco es tu culpa y te aseguro que Sakura no hará nada que te cause problemas con ella. Por eso te pido que tú también le des su espacio y te mantengas al margen de ella. No quiero que Sakura resulte más lastimada-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada lo que le estaban diciendo. "¿Ahora resulta que es él que tiene que alejarse de ella?". No podían prohibirle nada.

- Esto no solo es por los sentimientos de Sakura.- se apresuro a decir al ver el semblante del Uchiha. - Ella necesita estar concentrada en lo que hará con la quinta y la pelea que se acerca y lo último que necesitamos es estar divididos entre nosotros por sentimientos heridos. Sakura es la mejor ninja medico después de Tsunade-sama y tiene que estar completamente enfocada en la batalla.-

Kakashi termino su alegato con la pelea sabiendo que era lo único que el pelinegro realmente podría tomar en serio.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo sin voltearse.

- Esta bien.- y sin más salió de la habitación.

Kakashi se dejo caer de nuevo en su silla respirando con alivio. Si alguien hace cuatro años le hubiera dicho que tendría que "pedirle" a Sasuke que se alejara de Sakura, se hubiera reído con ganas en su cara; sintió un escalofrió nada agradable en la espina, Solo esperaba que Sakura no se enterara de esa conversación, sino, seria cadáver.

Sasuke salió echando chispas por los ojos (literalmente)

- "¡¿Quién demonios se creía que era para prohibirle algo?"-pensó el pelinegro con coraje contenido, mas aun sabiendo lo que sabía de ella. Una vocecita interna le dijo _"¿El Hokague?"_ pero la mando a paseo.

Al parecer nadie sabía de los días que Sakura había pasado en aquella cabaña en el bosque hace tiempo, en tan "cariñosa" compañía. Todos pensaban (incluido él hasta hace poco) que Sakura había vivido devota a él desde entonces. Ya esperaría a que llegara, hablarían "laaargo" rato. Por supuesto que ignoraría a Kakashi el no era nadie para ordenarle, él solo estaba en Konoha temporalmente.

Sintió cierta opresión en el pecho al pensar así de _"Kakashi-sensei"_, hubo un tiempo que para él represento una figura digna de admirar, de respeto y cierto cariño; de inmediato desecho esos pensamientos. Eso era el pasado, todo había cambiado, él había cambiado y ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Sakura le daría explicaciones, aun no sabía de que reclamarle pero seguro que le reclamaría algo. Como que era un Uchiha.

Las llamas crepitaban en las antorchas de las paredes con cierta calma, en una engañosa quietud que precede al desastre apenas alumbrando los pasillos del tétrico lugar.

Madara estaba frente a una gran estatua de un ninja que hacia un sello con las manos. Dentro del contenedor aun brillaba la última bestia capturada. Faltaba muy poco para el final.

- Muy pronto abra un nuevo comienzo, solo uno más y todo iniciara...- se dijo en voz alta meciéndose en los talones con agrado.

Había salido temprano de la arena en compañía de Kankuro, reconocía que estaba cansada pero por nada bajaba el ritmo ni la velocidad "necesitaba" llegar cuanto antes a Konoha, tenía que estar ahí Naruto la necesitaba y también Tsunade-sama. Esta vez seria ella quien los protegería a toda costa.

Gaara le había dicho que dentro de tres días él también estaría en Konoha. Tenía que calmarse, después de todo Sasuke estaba con él. Sintió de nuevo un punzada en el pecho al pensar en Sasuke.

Durante esa semana había enfocado todos sus sentidos en el entrenamiento y en los motivos de Madara, arrojando los pensamientos sobre Uchiha hacia la noche donde por más que lo intentaba él siempre venía a su mente.

Pero la herida aun estaba demasiado fresca, aun dolía demasiado. Después de llorar cada noche de esa semana pensó que se le habían agotado las lágrimas, pero de solo pensar en él sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.

Podía ver claramente en su mente la imagen de él, desnudo sobre esa mujer, susurrándose palabras al oído con una sonrisa. Al parecer era masoquista, pues su perversa mente contra todo le hacía notar lo atractivo que se había vuelto el Uchiha, siempre fue un chico guapo pero ahora, era cruelmente atractivo, al menos para ella. Tenía la espalda ancha y fuerte, sus hombros eran casi de un metro de ancho, su piel parecía tan suave, tenía las piernas fuertes y torneadas...y le hacía el amor apasionadamente a otra.

Aun así su traicionero cuerpo reaccionaba ante él como si tuviera un interruptor de encendido. Su pulso se aceleraba y un hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo para concentrarse en su estomago. Malditas fueran las sensaciones que ese hombre le provocaba. Quería arrancarse el corazón para no sentir nada. Suplicaba que algún día fuera capaz de estar frente a él sin estremecerse y sin ese profundo dolor.

Al mismo tiempo reflexionaba.

El siempre la había menospreciado, despreciado en todo sentido.

Nunca le había demostrado ni el más mínimo interés ni como compañera de equipo ni como nada. Las veces que la habían secuestrado o hubo estado en peligro cuando eran genins, de no haber sido por Naruto él la hubiera dejado y seguido sin remordimientos.

Ella realmente nunca pensó sobre el amor que había nacido por él, su amor había sido superior a la razón y solo le dio todo lo que tenia de si, su corazón y todo lo que era, hubiera dado su vida por él si se la hubiera pedido.

Al principio, pensó que era solo atracción física, amor de la infancia-adolescencia, busco cualquier excusa para justificarse después de la partida de Sasuke.

No la encontró.

Le dolía en el alma reconocer su error, Sasuke jamás había sentido nada por ella, ni lo sentiría nunca, por más que ella se esforzase. Él había encontrado a alguien especial. Tenía que aceptarlo y estar feliz por eso, ¿De eso se trataba el amor no? De hacer que la persona amada fuera feliz. Aunque eso doliera como el infierno, le dolía saber que de ahora en adelante estaría mucho mejor sin él. Tenía que estarlo.

Las grandes puertas de madera de la entrada principal Konoha estaban abiertas de par en par y diez sombras se encontraban en la entrada, esperando. Dos sombras mas salieron de la espesura del bosque y se detuvieron en la entrada frente a las otras sombras.

Naruto dio un paso al frente sabía que era ella, tenía su chakra gravado en la memoria y cuando se quito la capucha de viaje revelándose, sin pensarlo dos veces y con un grito de alegría salto hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza y alzándola contra él. Estaba tan feliz de verla, esa semana las pasó moradas de la preocupación, no sabía con exactitud que estaba haciendo ella en Suna y el mutismo de todos no lo ayudaba. Se alegraba de que volviera sana y salva, cuando viera Gaara lo invitaría a comer un gran plato de ramen y él mismo pagaría.

Sakura abrazo con la misma fuerza a Naruto. El alma prácticamente le había vuelto al cuerpo al verlo sano y salvo. Alejada de todos no sabía lo que el tonto de su hermanito pudiera estar haciendo, sabía lo impulsivo que era y eso había aumentado su angustia. La habían mantenido informada pero aun así creía que si algo grave pasaba Gaara no se lo diría. Lo abrazo mas fuerte abrazando su cabeza. Si ella había pasado tal angustia no imaginaba el infierno que habría pasado Hinata. Su amiga amaba total y completamente a su hermano.

Cuando por fin se soltaron Kakashi avanzo hacia ellos sonriendo bajo su máscara y acaricio levemente los cabellos de la pelirrosa con un gesto cariñoso demasiado paternal y sonrió, reconociendo para sus adentros la mucha razón que tenía su padre el legendario colmillo blanco de Konoha cuando le dijo:

- _"El lobo siempre descansa mejor cuando tiene a todos sus cachorros en casa, aunque estos ya sean autosuficientes y sepan cuidar de sí mismos"-_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**¡Hola no estaba muerta andaba de Parranda!**_

_**(una larga muy larga)**_

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Se que no tengo perdón llevaba meses sin actua y entre varias justificaciones que no valen la pena mencionar he tenido la cabeza hecha un bombo. Pero aquí vengo con la Conti _¡Al fin!_ ( neee…si, lo sé)

A los anuncios:

Lamento informarles a las chicas tan lindas que lo seguían en , que la pagina lo ha borrado (me supongo que por el time que llevaba sin actua) así que ya no lo continuare en aquella pagina y tal vez algún dia lo vuelve a subir ahí. Pero no se alarmen el fic continua aquí en fanfiction que ha aguantado mis bloques de escritora jejeje asi que pasen la voz.

_**¡Síganlo que esto Continua!**_

Muchas gracias a las aquí en fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado la conti

Gracias a:

_**setsuna17**_: gracias, gracias que la suerte buena falta me hace jeje

_**Tathiz-Haruno28**_: gracias por la espera, espero que te haya gustado

_**Aiki Sasuno **_: gracias, gracias y si habrá algo de gaaraXsaku, pero en una tonada distinta

_**Ariisaii**_: jejeje…a que buen árbol te arrimas ariisaii, jeje, ya ha pasado mucho de este mensaje pero si aun quieres mi consejo con gusto te ayudare.

_**.Chan**_: gracias, gracias, ahora con las vacaciones tendre mas time para las actua asi que no te separes

_**shi no hime:**_ gracias, gracias, con tantas flores se anima cualquiera n.n

_**saquuchiha**_: ya lo veras ese Uchiha se va a volver loco solito jajaja

And.Y-Xan: Muchas gracias, por tu comentario, Te garantizo que sasuke va a sufrir mucho por sakura no tanto porque ella llame su atnecion como antes si no por lo contrario ¡Sufrira! muajajaja

_**MariRyuzaki**_ : Es muy popular el gaaraxsaku verdad?, ¡Señoritas HABRA GAARAXSAKU!, ¿Alguien me recomienda algún fic de ellos?

_**Zara-Alice**_: gracias por tu paciencia se que no fue fácil…jejeje, pero ¡voy de vuelta¡

_**Sakuranata:**_ gracias y ¿Te gusta lo conti?

_**Queen-of-sahdow**_: gracias por el aguante conmigo jejeje

_**Asukasoad: **_gracias por tus animos y sus coments.

_**kuro neko 666 SUIT anbu **_

2010-08-08 Juralo el Uchiha es baka como dice Itachi, tanto golpe le aturdió las neuronas jeje, y si le manga 505 estuvo de lo mas emotivo yo también casi lloro, pero me gusto mucho al fin Naruto pudo conocer a su mama y tener la certeza que aun después de tantos años que era un niño amado y deseado ¿no?.

Jejeje voy poniéndome actua apenas con el manga ayer lei el 505. Asi que voy pa´largo ¿en que No. Va?

_**Sebashu:**_ gracias, gracias por seguir la historia, los bloqueos de escritora no son nada bonitos te lo aseguro, tenia otras dos historias que también deje paradas y unos dibujos de manga que no he hecho. Pero estoy de vuelta y voy poniendo al dia con todos mis pendientes, espero tus coments. Saludos

_**une-pluie:**_ para que veas los giros que da la vida, ahora quien esta pendiente de quien, le voy a dar a sasuke una cucharada de su propia medicina

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¿Qué comen los escritores de Fanfictions?_

Grandes cantidades de vitamina R

Esta comprobado. La ingesta de Reviews aumenta la vitalidad de la autora


	9. Chapter 9

¿Segundas Oportunidades?

By: Naru Hounz

. . . .

Capitulo 9

. . . .

**Inner dice: Hola Sasuke-kun**

Cuando por fin se soltaron, Kakashi avanzo hacia ellos sonriendo bajo su máscara y acaricio levemente los cabellos de la pelirrosa con un gesto cariñoso demasiado paternal y sonrió, reconociendo para sus adentros la mucha razón que tenía su padre el legendario colmillo blanco de Konoha cuando le dijo:

_- "El lobo siempre descansa mejor cuando tiene a todos sus cachorros en casa, aunque estos ya sean autosuficientes y sepan cuidar de sí mismos"-_

**. . . .**

Alejándose un poco de sus cachorros Kakashi se acerco al hermano del Kazekage quien también sonreía por la escena. Al verlo caminar hacia él, el chico cuadro los hombros y lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Hokage-sama, escolto a Haruno Sakura a salvo hasta la puerta de Konoha y le informo que el Kazekage vendrá a apoyarlos en tres días.- dijo rindiendo su informe con seriedad.

Kakashi sonrío al ninja de la arena

― Dile al Kazekage que aprecio mucho su ayuda y les estaremos esperando.- dijo de la misma forma

Una vez que ambos dieron por terminado el dialogo protocolario satisfactoriamente, se relajaron y con una sonrisa afable Kakashi se dirigió a Kankuro.

– Espero que no les haya causado demasiados problemas- dijo el hombre consiente del carácter de su pequeña.

Kankuro sonrío de lado como si recordara un chiste personal y le dijo:

-No, ha sido una…experiencia renovadora.- dijo soltando una risita. Recodando los cambios que había sufrido su hermano.- Ojala vuelva pronto a quedarse con nosotros.-

Kakashi sonrío y dijo:

- Si, ojala- dijo regresando la mirada a sus chicos que en ese momento ya se interrogaban mutuamente.

- Mi misión esta cumplida.- dijo Kankuro también mirando la escena.- Nos veremos en unos días, buena suerte.- y en una nube de polvo se fue.

**-XXX-**

La escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos le causaba una sensación extraña de vacío, dolor y... perdida. Era como estar excluido de una imagen en la que tenía todo el derecho de aparecer. Como si deliberadamente lo hubieran dejado fuera del retrato familiar.

Familia.

Se dio una bofetada mentalmente. El no tenía familia. No tenía un hogar. No tenía nada y desde hace tiempo que lo había aceptado. No entendía porque ahora le venían esos estúpidos sentimientos cuando desde años había aceptado la realidad. Su destino era tomar venganza por los suyos y permanecer solo.

-"La venganza no te hará feliz, ni a ti, ni a nadie"-

Esas palabras lo perseguían cada día como una "maldición", un mantra que cantaba en su cabeza de sol a sol y cada día que pasaba parecían hacerse más ciertas.

Entonces unos ojos verdes se encontraron con él en la obscuridad.

**-XXX-**

Se había hecho a sí misma la promesa de verlo de forma distinta de ahora en adelante pero en cuanto sus miradas chocaron, supo que jamás podría verlo sin que le temblaran las rodillas y su pulso se acelerara.

Era su "maldición".

Mas él no tenía porque saberlo y moriría antes de dejarle notar cuanto la afectaba.

Tomo aire y se separo un poco Naruto que todavía sonreía de oreja a oreja sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro y con una sonrisa sarcástica le dijo:

- No me esperaba una bienvenida precisamente de ustedes Uchiha.- dijo con una mueca irónica alzando un ceja en dirección a los cinco Taka`s y añadió.- creo lo anotare en mi diario

Sasuke rompió el contacto visual con la pelirrosa. Se cruzo de brazos y volteo el rostro con fastidio

- Hmp… molesta.- murmuro el Uchiha con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. No es que estuviera ahí por su propia voluntad el "dobe" de Naruto lo había arrastrado hasta ahí, además, tal vez la chica trajera noticias nuevas.

Aparentemente lo único que traía de nuevo era su sarcasmo y su lengua afilada.

- ¡Teme ven acá no te avergüences! ¿Si tu también estaba preocupado por Sakura-chan?- lo pico el rubio con la sonrisa mas maliciosa pasándole un brazo por la cintura a la pelirrosa que lo miro como si hubiera perdido la razon.

De inmediato la vena palpitante marca Uchiha hizo acto de presencia.

- Vete al infierno Usuratonkichi –dijo el Uchiha mandándoles a ambos una mirada abrazadora que podría haberles calcinado las entrañas.

De inmediato el aludido replico

- ¡Deja de ser tan bastardo Sasuke!- grito desde el otro lado aflojando el agarre de la pelirrosa quien apretó su agarre.

- Por eso eres un perdedor sin remedio.- replico ácidamente el Uchiha. –Y por eso esta aldea está llena de ninjas inútiles y sentimentales-dijo y dando media vuelta desapareció en la obscuridad no sin dedicarle una fugaz mirada de desprecio a la pelirrosa.

- ¡Ven acá teme miserable! …-gritaba Naruto tratando de deshacerse del abrazo de la pelirrosa.

- Déjalo Naruto…ya lo conoces dotado con lengua y ninguna aptitud para usarla.-dijo con una mueca triste.

Una punzada de dolor se había instalado en el pecho de esta, ante esa mirada vacía y penetrante le hacía sentir vulnerable. Apretó más el abrazo en torno a su amigo

_-"¡No! ¡No dejes que nos haga esto nunca mas!" _–le grito su inner furiosa.- _¡¿Ya olvidaste nuestra decisión? -._

Naruto dejo de forcejear y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero. Tratando de relajar el ambiente ella también hizo un puchero gracioso y dijo

- He visto mas emociones reflejadas en una piedra.-

Naruto soltó una carcajada, al igual que Suiguetsu y Juugo que mal disimuló con una tosecilla ahogada.

Las palabras de su inner la habían sacado de sus tristes pensamientos. Era cierto. Ya no necesitaba conseguir su aprobación ni su atención para sentirse valiosa. Nunca más. Y que la ahorcaran antes de permitirle humillarla nuevamente.

No tardaron en seguirlo las dos mujeres de su equipo ambas con la mirada inflada de desprecio hacia ella, aunque la pelirroja la combinaba con otro tanto de odio puro.

¿Por qué? Aun no lo sabía pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado averiguarlo.

-"Si las miradas mataran…"-se dijo

_-"¡Al infierno con ellas también!"-_replicó su inner

-"Últimamente mandamos al "infierno" a mucha gente no crees?"- le pregunto con sorna a su inner

_- "Nee…aparentemente no a las suficientes"_.- contesto con orgullo la vocecita "aparentemente dulce" sonriendo de la misma forma.

Los que quedaban del equipo del Uchiha fueron más amistosos, el hombre más grande si bien no le habló le dedico una fugaz sonrisa y una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de seguir también a su líder también. Ese hombre tan amable y gentil no pintaba de nada en el equipo del Uchiha.

En cambio Suiguetsu era un asunto completamente diferente a sus compañeros.

Camino hacia ella con un aire de galantería que resultaba bastante patoso y le dedico una sonrisa seductora de dientes afilados, apartó de un empujón a Naruto quien cayó de bruces al suelo, tan perplejo como ella.

_-"Este se pasa de amistoso ¿no?"-_ le dijo su inner

- Hola muñequita, ¿Sabes que me encanta tu sentido del humor?- dijo con la voz aterciopelada y Sakura reprimió el impulso de rodar lo ojos.- Ahora que estas aquí a salvo, mi corazón ha revivido.-dijo en un tono sentido tomándola de las manos y acercándola.

- A mi también me da gusto verte pececito.- dijo Sakura contenido a duras penas las carcajadas que la ahogaban hasta que le lagrimearon los ojos ante la faceta de "Sex apple" en entrenamiento de suiguetsu.

De golpe el susodicho la acerco hasta pegarla a su pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomándola completamente por sorpresa, apenas y la había rosado cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura desde la espalda apretándola y arrancándola de los brazos de Suiguetsu.

-¡¿Quién te dio permiso de tocar a mi Sakura-chan pulpo pervertido? -dijo Naruto echándola a su espalda, abrazándola con una mano y amenazándolo con la otra con el puño cerrado.

- ¡¿Oye a quien llamas pulpo pervertido mocoso ignorante? Solo estaba poniéndome amoroso con mi muñeca.- se defendió con despecho el como si le hubieran insultado terriblemente

- ¡Amoroso y un cuerno pervertido!- grito el rubio

Sakura no pudo contenerse más, estalló en carcajadas hasta que se sujeto el estomago con las manos y le lloraban los ojos. Al verle los otros dos también se soltaron a reír.

Kakashi a su lado también sonreía.

-"Para ser una situación tan crítica se lo están tomando con excelente humor".-pensó el Hokage

Dada la hora que era –más de media noche– Kakashi indico que era demasiado tarde para emprender alguna acción y que por el momento era mejor descansar, tanto para que Sakura repusiera sus energías completamente como para preparar a los médicos que intervendrían en la operación de la quinta. Naruto como Sakura se mostraron conformes y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

En el camino Naruto le explico que tanto Ino como Hinata y los demás chicos querían ir a recibirla pero dado que Danzou aun no aparecía lo mejor era ser cautelosos y en definitiva la presencia de todos sus amigos a las puertas de Konoha llamaría la atención.

**-XXX-**

-"Maldita niñata".- juro el Uchiha para sus adentros apretando los puños.- "¿Qué ahora se iba a dedicar a hacerle bromitas ridículas?"- gruño para sí, pues había alcanzado a escuchar el último comentario de la chica

De todas formas él no había querido ir a recibirla –Solo se aseguraba que seguía viva- se dijo, eso no significaba que se preocupase por ella. No de esa forma. Había tomado la decisión de vigilarla "solo un poco" en consideración a su hermano. Solo eso.

Había temido que Sakura se tomara de otra manera su presencia esa noche, a esas alturas no quería ni tenía tiempo para problemas de índole sentimental. Pero no. Todo lo contrario había tomado su presencia como extraña y no sabía si eso le daba gusto o cólera.

Dentro de un rato se colaría por su ventana y la obligaría a hablar aunque tuviera que utilizar el sharigan de nuevo. Una sonrisa arrogante se cruzo en su cara. Si eso haría y por fin podría recobrar la maldita paz mental que le había robado esa noche en el bosque.

Sakura cerró su puerta con un ademán cansado después de despedir a Naruto,

-"Al fin en casa"- se dijo soltando un suspiro

Volteo hacia su desolado apartamento que le dio la misma bienvenida silenciosa de siempre, acciono el apagador y camino hacia su cuarto estaba tan agotada tanto física como mentalmente que todo lo que quería era darse un buen y largo baño ,enroscarse bajo de sus cobertores y no saber nada del mundo por un buen rato.

El entrenamiento al que había estado sometida toda la semana, lo dramático de la situación de Konoha sumado a tener que convivir con el Uchiha en ese estado constante de tensión después de tantos años eran más de lo que su sistema nervioso podía tolerar.

Dirigiéndose a su habitación tomo una toalla y su pijama azul y se encamino a su baño con el solo pensamiento de que el agua caliente le relajara los músculos tensos. Ya en la ducha sintió las gotas como un suave masaje que le aflojaba los músculos tensos de la espalda.

Respiro profundo y trato de concentrarse en no pensar; permaneció bajo la ducha lo que bien pudieron haber sido horas –no lo sabía, estaba demasiado relajada para notarlo- hasta que el agua caliente se termino y se encamino hacia su siguiente objetivo: la cama.

Cuando llego a su apartamento y vio la luz encendida se sonrío. Aun estaba despierta. Aunque francamente no le importaba si tenía que sacarla de la cama a empujones para tratar con ella lo que tenía que tratar. Entro tan silencioso como un gato, ocultando su chakra –a fin de cuentas sakura era una ninja- observo y analizo cada toque que contenía la casa.

Era uno de esos apartamentos pequeños que utilizaban las personas solteras pero si por ello esperaba encontrar la casa como un pastel rosa viviente se equivoco. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo pálido y varios cuadros colgados en ellas, su salita era pequeña y acogedora con dos sillones en marrones claro con sus respectivos cojines oscuros y una mesita con un jarrón de azul que parecía dedicado a las flores, la ventana tenía cortinas blancas de un material que parecía suave y traslucido. Si bien se notaba a leguas que era el apartamento de una mujer no se sentía sofocante ni cargado sino bastante agradable como para querer echarse una siestecita en aquel mullido sillón.

-"¿Qué estupideces…?"- de inmediato desecho la idea, ·¿Cómo podía pensar en relajarse en casa de Sakura siquiera por cinco segundos?"

Ignorando el inquietante pensamiento avanzo por la casa, paso de largo la cocina al no encontrarla y entro sin ninguna ceremonia o aviso previo en lo que parecía la alcoba de la chica justo cuando esta salía de la ducha con una estela de vapor rodeándola.

Un aroma dulce y suave como miel caliente y a la vez un poco picante como la canela le golpeo de lleno inundándole los sentidos hasta dejarlo embotado.

Si había algo que Sakura Haruno no había esperado que ocurriera jamás en su vida era sorprender a Sasuke Uchiha merodeando por su habitación, a obscuras y en mitad de la noche. Y dio gracias a dios por no haber apostado nada importante por ello, por que si le hubieran planteado el hecho hace 24 hrs. se habría echado a reír y apostado bailar desnuda en la plaza del pueblo.

Al parecer el chico estaba igual de sorprendido que ella pues ambos se habían limitado a mirarse sin decir nada lo que la enfureció.

-"¿Qué diablos hacía el Uchiha en su departamento merodeando como un ladrón?" "¿Y Por qué había ido a su ahí si no esperaba encontrarse con ella en un futuro próximo?"-

Al mismo tiempo intento ignorar la sonrisa de satisfacción de la antigua Sakura al ver cumplida su más entrañable fantasía de la infancia. Aunque lo cierto era que no podía ignorarla del todo, había soñado tantas veces con eso que se había quedado momentáneamente muda.

Luchando contra la sensación de alegría que la llenaba se obligo a si misma a recordarse que había madurado, ahora era unos años mas vieja y mas sabia y tan segura como el demonio que no se pondría chillar de felicidad por tenerlo ahí.

Como si no estuviera ahí camino hacia su buró prendiendo su lámpara de noche iluminado su alcoba haciendo gala de una seguridad que no sentía mientras sus pasos eran amortiguados por sus increíbles, suaves y arrolladoramente sexys….pantuflas de conejo.

En tanto Sasuke parecía salir de la impresión inicial que le dio el conjunto de la chica –pantuflas de conejo incluidas- y su cabeza volvía a retomar sus pensamientos.

Había esperado encontrarla en la cocina cenando algo o dormida en su cama, pero en lugar de eso se había topado con la imagen de una chica pelirrosa recién salida del baño con el cabello rosa húmedo cayéndole desordenadamente en los hombros bajo la toalla, una delgada camisa azul de finos tirantes revelándole una piel que parecía cremosa y suave al tacto, unos pantalones cortos muy por encima de las rodillas del mismo color que la camisa que también mostraban mas piel de la que hubiera pensando verle jamás y rematando el impacto con unas infantiles zapatillas de conejo blancas –que debieron, pero no lo hicieron- hacer menos impactante la imagen completa.

Ella parecía igual de sorprendida que él (¿y quién no?) de verlo ahí y su rostro parecía debatirse entre la sorpresa y la alarma pero en un segundo vio su pequeña boca contraerse en gesto de ira y antes de que pudiera pronunciar siquiera una palabra ella comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Ahora acostumbras irrumpir en los departamentos de mujeres solas Uchiha?- dijo la chica con fastidio quitándose la toalla de la cabeza poniéndola en el respaldo de una silla para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con molestia

Eso en verdad lo irrito, esa molestia rosada que le fingía indiferencia y se las daba de comediante a sus costillas le estaba sacando de quicio con una rapidez alarmante.

- "¿Quién diablos se creía?".- se dijo el Uchiha y apretando los labios se acerco a ella.

Ya era hora de que esa molestia supiera quien llevaba la batuta en aquel espectáculo. Irguiéndose en todo su amenazador metro ochenta y mirándola de una forma que podría congelar el infierno se quedo a escaso medio metro y le hablo:

- Deja toda esa estupidez Sakura, vine aquí para que expliques tu relación con Itachi.-dijo en un tono helado que no admitía replicas

- ¿Ah, si no me digas?- le escupió la chica con ironía apretando los dientes en un claro gesto por contener la rabia.

Con el firme propósito de no dejarse intimidar por él se movió hacia su armario saliendo de entre el buro y la cama donde la tenia acorralada, mas el Uchiha como un como un espejo se movió con ella y la sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza pegándole a su pecho.

Sakura trato de ignorar el cálido tacto de su piel y su aroma que aun recordaba perfectamente, para ella Sasuke Uchiha siempre había poseído el mejor olor del mundo una mezcla entre un aroma a limpio, a maderas y algo que nunca había logrado describir, pero que solo el tenia e incluso después de tanto tiempo aun lograba estremecerle las entrañas.

Sasuke se había percatado del ligero temblor de su cuerpo cuando la toco y al acercarla así mismo el aroma que había percibido antes volvió a invadirlo

-"¿Cómo es que había olvidado que Sakura poseyera semejante aroma? O tal vez antes no había reparado lo suficiente en ella como para notarlo, sea como sea le saco una sonrisa autosuficiencia el hecho de que aunque lo ocultara aun seguía perturbándole su cercanía.

Sakura levanto la mirada y al notar su sonrisa arrogante la burbuja del momento se rompió como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Sakura forcejeo contra su mano en un nulo intento por soltarse

- Esta vez no iras a ningún lado, Sa-ku-ra, vas a decirme ¿Por qué demonios te metiste con mi hermano? De todos los malditos akatsuki, tenias que elegirlo a él –dijo esta vez usando ambas manos para contenerla y apretando las quijadas

Para él se había _"metido_" con su hermano. Como una prostituta

Por la manera como la miraban esos ojos negros, estaba claro que para él era como si hubiera corrompido algo sagrado y divino, y ese era el menor de todos los insultos que cruzaban por sus ojos hacia ella.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho pero reprimió el gemido de que quería escapar de su corazón ante tanta crueldad.

No. No lloraría. No le demostraría cuanto le habían dolido sus palabras. Tenía que concentrarse en la furia, era una emoción más segura y controlable...

Apretó los puños, ese bastardo enfermo había denigrado su recuerdo hasta ese punto.

Dando por perdida la paciencia Sakura rápidamente canalizo chakra a sus manos y de un fuerte empujón logró soltarse de un asombrado Uchiha mandándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

El Uchiha por su parte que al verla tan callada e inmóvil ante él –como debía ser- ya había dado por ganado el asalto y al ser tomando por sorpresa no reaccionó al instante estrellándose contra la pared de la alcoba que enseguida se agrieto y se vino abajo.

-"Genial. Simplemente, genial". —se dijo sarcástica. Su casa era una de las pocas que se habían salvado durante el ataque de Pein a Konoha y ahora llegaba ese imbécil y empezaba a derrumbar paredes.

Sasuke se levanto de entre los escombros, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones con una calma demasiado calculada para ser normal y enfoco su negra mirada en ella quien apenas suprimió el impulso de retroceder un par de pasos. Esa mirada realmente daba miedo. No tenía activado el sharingan y aun así era demasiado penetrante y fría, prometía dolor y daño.

Volvió a concentrarse en la rabia y el coraje, que en vez de la ansiedad.

Aquí la ofendida era ella.

Si ese idiota realmente pensaba que ella iba contarle algo con esas lindas y encantadoras maneras ya podía sentarse a esperar ¡Nunca le hablaría de Itachi!,

-"Que te sirva de lección"- se dijo a si misma mientras admiraba contra su voluntad aquel perturbador atractivo y andar peligroso.

Sí esperaba obtener de él compresión y simpatía por Itachi debió de habérselo pensado mejor. El tachaba de una cualquiera.

Mientras que para ella había sido algo especial, algo importante, un dulce secreto que se guardaba para sí, tanto que nunca se lo había contado a nadie ni siquiera a Naruto. Y así habría sido hasta que ese tipo le había violado la mente y hablaba de ello como un episodio sórdido de su vida.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar avanzó hacia él a paso firme y con sus ojos lanzado fuego verde, lo encaro.

- Escucha bien Uchiha, solo lo diré una vez: ¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas tocarme o amenazarme o te dejare usando pañales desechables el resto de tu vida! ¿Me entendiste?- grito a todo pulmón.

Sasuke a pesar de todo aun seguía levemente sorprendido por esa muestra de mal genio que solamente mostraba con Naruto -sin mencionar la fuerza bruta- mas no dio ninguna muestra de ello y se pregunto ¿Si estaba permitido a una persona con pantuflas de conejo parecer intimidante?. Claro que él no lo estaba, había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para sentirse intimidado por ella: un felpudo rosa.

Sin el más mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento o reacción a la amenaza emitida por la pelirrosa se acerco de nuevo a ella quien de inmediato se puso en guardia y tenso el cuerpo. Eso momentáneamente lo detuvo, más en lugar de avanzar desplego su sharingan.

Sakura pareció momentáneamente aturdida mas su inner reacciono a tiempo saliendo al encuentro del Uchiha que se había colado a en su mente.

**/En la mente de Sakura/**

Sasuke esperaba encontrarse de lleno con el banco de recuerdos de Sakura mas sin embargo, se encontró con un enorme espacio vacío completamente obscuro.

-"Sabia que la cabeza de Sakura estaba tan hueca como la de Naruto, pero esto es ridículo"-bufo

-"¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas Sasuke-kun?"- pregunto una voz desde la obscuridad, sorprendentemente dulce y muy parecida a la que recordaba de la Sakura de doce años.

Se puso en guardia inmediatamente,

- "Esto no debería de ser así"- se dijo

- ¿Esperabas encontrar el paso libre y franco a los recuerdos de Sakura ¿no?- pregunto la voz con un deje de tristeza y resignación.

-"¿Quién eres?"-pregunto cortante a la voz en la obscuridad. No podía haber caído en un genjutsu, tenía el sharingan y no vio a Sakura realizar ningún sello.

- Je, no soy ningún genjutsu Sasuke-kun…soy Sakura, bueno tal vez no la misma con la que has hablado desde siempre pero también soy Sakura.- dijo la voz saliendo por fin de la obscuridad

- "Hola Sasuke-kun…"-

Entonces Sasuke pudo ver a una Sakura muy distinta a la de ahora, no solo en el físico pues aquella Sakura tenía el mismo cuerpo que la chica de doce años, solo que esta a diferencia de la fiera mujer que lo había encarado desde su regreso esta parecía a punto de romperse, tenía la mirada triste una expresión de completo abatimiento.

Débil esa era la manera como se veía, débil y derrotada.

- "Je, Qué perceptivo Sasuke-kun"- dijo la imagen de la pequeña Sakura con ironía. –"Así es como me siento".- dijo acercándose mas a él quien inconscientemente dio un paso a tras

-"¿Qué acaso esa cosa podía leerle la mente? ¿Y a que se refería con que también era Sakura? –se pregunto sin bajar la guardia.

"Esa" Sakura seguía avanzando hacia él entonces pudo ver detalladamente unas palabras grabadas en su frente que decían:

"Inner"

Pero antes de decir algo esa extraña Sakura le hablo.

- "No soy una "cosa" Sasuke-kun".- dijo con el ceño algo fruncido. –Tampoco soy un genjutsu, como leíste en mi frente soy el "inner" de Sakura, es decir, soy la otra mitad de su alma, somos dos espíritus diferentes que forman un solo ser. –explico con voz calmada el "espíritu" a un completamente sorprendido Sasuke quien ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ocultarlo. –Ah, y sí, puedo leer tus pensamientos mientras estés aquí.- añadió.

-"¡¿Cómo? ¿Había dos sakuras viviendo dentro del cuerpo de una sola? ¿Pero cómo, como era posible…? Nunca había escuchado de nada parecido, había escuchado de los fragmentos del alma que se sellaban por medio de un jutsu en el cuerpo de alguien para ser liberados bajo determinadas circunstancias pero jamás de una persona que desde su nacimiento tuviera el alma fraccionada.

El Inner continúo con su discurso una vez que le pareció darle el suficiente tiempo para digerir la impresión.

-"El origen de la división de nuestra alma es algo complejo y largo de explicar para decírtelo ahora, Sasuke-kun. –explico. –Aunque, seamos la misma, somos personas distintas, ambas tenemos pensamientos propios e independientes de la otra que muchas veces no coinciden". –dijo, después hizo una mueca de tristeza y añadió. –"Excepto ahora, ambas estamos de acuerdo que de aquí no pasaras".-

Sasuke quien aun no terminaba de creer lo sucedido la observo, ponerse firme y endureciendo su rostro también se puso en guardia. Había podido doblegar el zorro de nueve colas dentro de Naruto decididamente que una niña de doce años no iba a poder con él

El inner escucho perfectamente sus pensamientos y entristeció más, aun así le contesto.

- "Soy diferente al demonio que tiene Naruto, Sasuke-kun". –dijo en un suspiro. –"No soy un demonio o un espíritu de la naturaleza que puedas controlar gracias al sharingan, como ya te dije soy una persona aunque no tenga un cuerpo propio. Tú ya estas usando tu sharingan para capturar la mente de Sakura y permanecer dentro de ella, y tu posesión está limitada a una sola persona cada vez". -dijo

Él sabía que estaba en lo cierto y se sentía impotente, bajo ninguna circunstancia quería reconocer que no podía hacer nada.

-"Aquí no tienes oportunidad de ganarme".-dijo le dijo el inner. –"Cuando Sakura no está disponible, soy tan dueña de esta mente como ella, aquí dentro tengo el control de todo lo que pasa, sin el sharingan no podrás ganarme y lo sabes".- dijo observándolo abatida

De inmediato apretó los puños con rabia, tenía razón, mas aun así intento correr hacia la imagen y atacarla, pero aunque sus movimientos eran rápidos una enorme barrera a manera de pared se interpuso entre él y la inner.

Cuando el suelo volvió a normalizarse y la barrera bajo, observo al inner que lloraba con una expresión tan atormentada como un condenado y sin quererlo una punzada se instalo en su pecho. Nunca había soportado ver a alguien llorar, lo consideraba patético, pero en una mujer era más que incomodo, le recordaba el pasado…

-"Dime algo… Sasuke-kun". –dijo el inner entre sollozos –"Cada vez que nos veamos, es decir que ambas nos encontremos contigo…será así…nos limitaremos a atacarnos como si fuéramos dos desconocidos sin pasado juntos…todas las misiones, los momentos difíciles y graciosos que pasamos…los tres…juntos…los has enterrado"- sollozó cubriéndose la cara con las manos

Sus sollozos eran tan lastimeros y desgarradores que Sasuke no lo soportaba más le recordaban a los suyos mismos esa terrible noche hace diez años cuando lo perdió todo y sin que pudiera frenarlas las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

- Yo…no sigo tu mismo camino Sakura…dijo apartando la mirada de ella. –perseguimos distintas cosas y yo no puedo volver a lo que era antes…nunca-

- ¿ Y qué camino es ese?.-dijo entre hipidos aquel ser. –Asesinaste a Itachi-kun empecinado en vengarte por tu familia, ahora vas por Danzou y el consejo por la misma causa y ¿Qué has obtenido a cambio? ¿Paz? ¿Recuperar a tu familia?.-dijo mirándolo ¿Decepción?

-¡Tú no sabes nada!. –bramó con frustración sintiendo como la ira le brotaba de cada poro del cuerpo, pero la sentía más dirigida a él mismo que al pequeño inner, porque viéndolo por primera vez desde otro ángulo, la balanza le indicaba que era más lo que había perdido que lo que había ganado.

–"Entiendo… "-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y para mayor desconcierto le sonrió con dulzura. –probablemente esta sea la única vez en que podre hablar contigo de esta manera así que lo diré". –tomo aire y dijo viéndolo fijamente. –"Esa noche en la salida de Konoha, todo lo que te dijimos, nuestros sentimientos y nuestro deseo de irnos contigo, fueron reales".-

Se había quedado momentáneamente inmóvil, nunca había tomado mas enserio sus palabras de lo que significaban, un amor infantil, un encaprichamiento, aunque tenía la certeza de que el aprecio y la preocupación por él habían sido sinceros.

Pero al ver a la pequeña Sakura sumida en aquella agonía entendió la verdadera magnitud de sus sentimientos por él, ella le había ofrecido un amor de verdad, un amor completamente incondicional y unilateral, por sobre todo y sobre todos, una vida y un comienzo distinto, una vida nueva.

Y él se la arrojo a la cara.

-"Esa noche".- continuo el inner. –"te prometimos una vida llena de momentos felices y permanecer a tu lado siempre, lo que mas queríamos era darte un montón de recuerdos felices para sustituir los anteriores".-

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la chica

- "Ambas, en ese momento latimos al unisonó por ti".- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa desesperanzada. –"y…ambas nos rompimos esa noche por ti"-dijo desviando la mirada

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa

- Pero ahora todo es diferente, has cambiado por fuera y por dentro y también… has encontrado a una persona para ti, y a pesar de todo ambas nos alegramos.- y con una sonrisa sincera le dijo.- ya era hora que empezaras a probar algo de la verdadera felicidad, Sasuke-kun, lo único que queremos es que seas muy feliz-

Él intento decir algo pero no le dejo

- Por eso te pido que dejes estar lo de Itachi-kun. –dijo cambiando el tema completamente. -el fue alguien muy especial para nosotras, jamás pretendimos, engañarte o engañarle a él utilizándole, el curó parte de nuestras heridas y nos devolvió algo que no sabíamos que habíamos perdido, eres muy afortunado por haber tenido un hermano como él, sentimos un genuino amor por Itachi.- dijo con la mirada soñadora y anhelante. –pero fue diferente a todos los demás.-

Sasuke parecía embotado entre tantas confesiones y un pequeño sentimiento de rencor se instalo en su corazón hacia Itachi al ver reflejados tantos sentimientos en la mirada y la voz del inner.

Estaba dispuesto a reclamar algo pero antes de hacerlo el inner de Sakura volvió a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación otra vez, sentía que cuando por fin sabia hacia donde lo conducía, cambiaba abruptamente de dirección llevándolo por otro camino igual de inesperado que el anterior una y otra vez hasta dejarlo perdido.

- "La Sakura de allá afuera, ya no es débil, ni llora, ni permite que nada ni nadie la haga menos y te machacara vivo antes de permitir que te le acerques lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, no confía en ti, ni volverá a hacerlo, es dura y firme en sus decisiones, la has herido demasiado y no cederá un milímetro sin pelear con todo. Te deseamos que seas feliz sinceramente aunque ella no te lo diga jamás. Pero mantente alejado de nosotras para que algún día podamos ser amigos".-

La postura del inner cambio drásticamente y se volvió más firme

-¡Ahora largo Uchiha invades mi espacio!- le grito para volverse gigante de un momento a otro, -Esta demás decirte que esta conversación fue privada, Sakura jamás se enterara que la tuvimos.-dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¡Fuera de aquí Uchiha y no vuelvas a intentar algo semejante en tu vida!

Y con ese grito salió despedido de la mente de Sakura Haruno

**/Fuera de la mente de Sakura/**

Trataba de situarse de nuevo en la habitación con la Sakura que había dejado ahí. Era la segunda vez que salía expulsado de la mente de la pelirrosa contra su voluntad y eso no le gustaba nada, no estaba acostumbrado a someterse ante nadie, siempre era él quien estaba en control y esa sensación de vulnerabilidad era como la bilis amarga.

De a poco la autentica Sakura parecía recuperase de su trance, mientras el brillo volvía a sus ojos su mente pensaba rápidamente

"_Esta demás decirte que esta conversación fue privada, Sakura jamás se enterara que la tuvimos"_

Las palabras de la inner vinieron como un flashazo a su cabeza, ¿Debía continuar donde se habían quedado? No sabía hasta que punto Sakura era consciente de su encuentro con su… ¿otra mitad?

Pero la repuesta a esa interrogante llego sola al ver la sonrisa socarrona que se iba formando en los labios de la chica.

–¿Y qué tal estuvo la vista Sasuke-kun? –Dijo con la voz dulce mas falsa que le Uchiha había escuchado jamás. –¿Disfrutaste violándome el cerebro como la ultima vez?. –escupió con mordacidad

**Hola!**

Aquí con la conti en domingüito jejeje

¿Cómo sienten el frio? Brrrrr…..yo me estoy congelando, el frio esta que pela y tengo la nariz como el perro jajajaja, pero ni modo, diciembre es diciembre.

Una vez que ya di el parte meteorológico….

¿Qué tal les estuvo el capi? (A sasuke seguro que le sentó mal, jejeje)

Pero bueno ya era hora de que la inner de sakura tuviera unas palabras con el Uchiha ¿no?

En tanto sakura le demuestra de que está hecha y que no está dispuesta a bajar la cabeza.

Comentando el manga

_**¡Ahhh Al fin me he puesto al corriente con el manga!**_

Ya voy de nuevo al parejo con el 519

La guerra ha empezado y todos ocupan sus posiciones. Francamente kabuto se me hace de lo más despreciable mira que obligar a todos a luchar con sus amigos caídos_…¡Pero que bajo!_, en fin no se ustedes, pero no creo que gane mucho resucitando a los antiguos akatsukis, Naruto y los demás ya son más fuertes y hábiles que en ese entonces y son capaces de vencerlos. Es como volver a usar algo que no dio resultado la primera vez.

Lo que da coraje es que todos están consientes y aun así no pueden hacer nada para detenerse como Asuma por ahí eso si los podría dañar, ¿Y cuando Sasuke se encuentre con Itachi? ¡ahhhh! No sé, no se….

En fin veremos cómo lo sigue Kishimoto

_**¡Gracias a todas por sus ALERTAS y FAVORITOS!**_

_Y sobre todo…_

_**por sus REVIEWS!**_

Muchas gracias a:

_**-**____**Sebashu: **_

jejeje gracias por tus comentarios y tus ánimos, ¡El bloqueo es horrible!, pero ya estoy de vuelta jajaja y te aseguro que el Uchiha (voz tenebrosa) _sufrirá….sufrirá…sufrirá… _jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado la conti

_**-**____**asukasoad:**_

Gracias por decirme la verdad es que no sabía nada de lo del cambio de servidor de la otra pagina he estado leyendo varios comentarios que me dicen lo mismo. No sé si la vuelva a subir pronto a fanfic, pero lo intentare. ¡Gomen neee por el suspence!

- _**kuro neko 666 SUIT anbu**_

Jejeje ya al fin me puse con el manga ^^U, gracias por tus comentarios espero que te haya gustado el capi

- _**laurita261:**_

Holas amiga! Gracias por seguir el fic también esta página, yo tampoco sabía qué onda con fanfic, pero **asukasoad** me ha iluminado jejeje, según parece cambiaron de servidor y se perdieron algunas cuentas, pero en fin qué bueno que también te das una vuelta por aquí.

- _**Lizie-azul**_

Jejeje gracias, gracias, me da mucho gusto que siendo mi primer fic, haya tenido tan buena aceptación, espero que te haya gustado al conti y espero tus comentarios

- _**une-pluie:**_

Jejeje me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el fic, estaré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda. Besos

_**-**____**kuroi-kagura:**_

Gracias, por tu review, me encanta que comenten y me digan que tal les pareció jejeje

Cuídate.

_**-setsuna17:**_

Jejeje, gracias por tus comentarios a mi Kakashi siempre me parecido como un padre para los tres (No me maten seguidoras del KakaSaku), no sé como que le queda el papel de padre.

_**-**____**ariisaii:**_

Jejeje perdón por la tardanza, pero me da muchos gusto que te hayas animado a escribir, me gusto mucho tu Oneshot, sasuke se veía tan dulce ahhhhh!, espero tus comentarios

_**-**____**elizita95:**_

Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, los reviews de todas me dan mucho animo para seguir escribiendo jejeje, Cuídate y espero tus comentarios

_**-**____**Tathiz-Haruno28:**_

Si por fin…lo se no tengo perdón jejeje ^^U. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tus ánimos. Y si de hecho le valió la advertencia de Kakashi, pero ni el solito se entiende jejeje

_**-**____**marianareyna:**_

Hola gracias por tu review y contestando a tu pregunta, sí, fanfic . es era la pagina donde originalmente empecé a publicar mi fic, pero por un cambio de servidor fue borrado junto con mi cuenta.

_**-**____**sakurafrozenprincess:**_

¡Hola chi-k! (Imagina un abrazo vía internet) que gusto me da que estés por aquí, fue una pena que se borrara de la otra página. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic también en esta página y no te preocupes (pose dramática) ¡No abandonare, no abandonare nunca!. Cuídate

_**-**____**Strikis:**_

Creo que entendí tu review…jejeje ^^U es portugués ¿no?, haber….

___**muito obrigado pelo seu comentário, espero que tenham gostado, Nota: Para escrever isso, use o tradutor do Google San. Beijos**_

Espero que me haya salido bien y que me entiendas jejeje

_**-**____**saquuchiha**_

_¡Aguanta, aguanta!_ Jejeje ya voy actualizando un poco mas rápido jejeje, no mueras que haría yo si mis lectoras mueren por mi falta de actualización _¡Noooo!, que me muero yo también _ jejeje, espero que te haya gustado la conti, sakura le va hacer morder el polvo te lo aseguro jejeje.

En cuanto a lo de tu historia, en lo que te pueda ayudar, adelante soy toda oídos jejeje tu solo ponle mucho entusiasmo y disfrútalo

_**-**____**And.Y-Xan**_

Jejeje gracias por tu espera, ya me imagino a tus amigos sacudiéndote para que les hicieras caso a ellos y dejaras de pensar en le fic jejeje, a mí también me ha pasado jejeje, un consejo nunca leas en la calle por k cuando te des cuenta de habrás pasado varias cuadras y ni lo habrás sentido jejeje (experiencia propia)

Y respecto a tu pregunta me refiero a que ella va a llamar su atención sin siquiera proponérselo, ya lo veras. Ciao

_**-Aiki Sasuno:**_

Gracias por tu comentario y si sasuke sufrirá y con ganas jejeje. A mí también me gusto la faceta de Kakashi padre sobre protector siento que va bien con su personalidad. Espero tus comentarios

_**-x-star shanty-x:**_

Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capi jeje, espero tus próximos comentarios

_**-Takahashi Kumiko:**_

Jejeje gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste el fic, ¿Te gusto la conti?

_**-mitsuki96**_

Gracias, gracias, y si Ume se trae algo entre manos pero eso se verá más adelante

Cuídate


	10. Chapter 10

¿Segundas Oportunidades?

By: Naru Hounz

. . . .

Capitulo 10

. . . .

**Besos de Reptil**

–_¿Y qué tal estuvo la visita Sasuke-kun? –Dijo con la voz dulce mas falsa que el Uchiha había escuchado jamás. –¿Disfrutaste violarme el cerebro como la ultima vez?. –escupió con mordacidad_

Él hizo un gesto de desagrado, más no dijo nada y no es que lo esperará tampoco, había tenido lechugas con una variedad de sentimientos más profundos.

Su semblante se volvió completamente plano. Aun se sentía muy desconcertada al observarlo pues a pesar de todo aun intentaba encontrar similitudes entre este extraño y el Sasuke Uchiha arrogante y confiado que había sido su compañero.

Su mirada había cambiado ya no tenía esa chispa de burla mezclada con arrogancia que la volvía loca, ahora parecía vacía y oscura.

Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a Konoha como tanto había querido pero se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al esperar recuperar al chico del que estaba enamorada y todo volviera a ser como antes. Él había cambiado. Ella también. Había demasiadas heridas entre ambas partes. Demasiado grandes y dolorosas para cerrarse en un futuro cercano.

Él tenía el semblante pétreo y sin emoción alguna pero al mismo tiempo su sola presencia bastaba como una muda amenaza, y por sus venas ahora parecía correr agua helada. Sasuke había estado tanto tiempo sumergido en la oscuridad que esta ya formaba parte sí mismo y él parecía cómodo con esa negrura.

A este hombre no lo conocía en absoluto y no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse vulnerable. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar ahora.

- Veo que ya conociste mi pequeño secreto. –dijo juguetona tratando de mostrarse burlona y confiada, le dio la espalda y se acerco a su tocador para tranquilamente tomar un cepillo y comenzar a darle forma a su húmeda melena.

- ¡Oh vamos no te lo tomes así Uchiha!.-dijo burlona dándose la vuelta y dejando el cepillo al ver que él no contestaba–No toda la vida el Sasuke-todo-poderoso-Uchiha iba a ganar ¿verdad?- sonrió.

Sabía que él estaba molesto, podía sentir la cólera bullir de su cuerpo aunque su semblante seguía pétreo y sus ojos inexpresivos. Sabía que no era buena idea provocar al diablo y burlarse en su cara pero no pudo ocultar su satisfacción al tenerle de ese modo.

Entonces recordó a su inner en ese momento. Extrañamente estaba muy callada y pese la euforia del triunfo sintió cierta aprehensión. No sabía cómo habían ido las cosas entre ellos. Seguramente le había dicho cosas horribles, mas tarde se ocuparía de curar sus heridas y consolarla.

Al fin, el pelinegro pareció recuperar el dominio sobre si mismo lo suficiente para poder hablar con temple.

-_ "Violarme el cerebro"_….- repitió entornando los ojos. _-_ Ese término no me agrado _nada_ _Sa-ku-ra_. –siseó bajo como una serpiente tamborileando los dedos contra su muslo.

De inmediato la sonrisa de suficiencia de Sakura se esfumo y la sustituyo una mueca de desdén y estuvo junto a él en dos furiosas zancadas apuntándolo con su índice.

- Pues te jodes Uchiha, a mí tampoco me agrado "_nada_" que me violaras el cerebro.- le replico con acidez.

Él pareció considerarlo por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, lo que la hizo perder los estribos completamente al verlo tomárselo con tanta tranquilidad. Junto chakra nuevamente en sus manos y se le fue encima de un puñetazo.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, asno…! –le grito furiosa intentando darle en el estomago pero él le tomo por la muñeca apretándola con fuerza fijándola en su agarre, lo que aumento su enojo al verse tan fácilmente bloqueada, rechino los dientes y ataco con la boca.

- ¡Maldito!…jodido ególatra de mierda. –le lanzo otro puñetazo dirigido a su rostro que también fue detenido en seco, parecía levemente asombrado por su explosión de ira después de haber mantenido tanto tiempo la calma, pero no más que ella. Sentía la estúpida perdida de control y quería recuperar el aplomo, por desgracia había agarrado carrerilla.

- ¡Te dije que era personal! ¿Pero te importo? ¡No! –le aulló en la cara al pelinegro que solo se limito a fruncir los labios con molestia. Era sorprendente lo que lo que con un par de frases podía causar en ella. Tenía una enorme facilidad para ponerla furiosa.

- ¡Tenias que salirte con la tuya! ¡Y yo de estúpida que te fui a buscar esa noche para darte el colgante en privado! –Dijo aun gritando alcanzando un nuevo nivel de furia. - ¿Y qué me encuentro?. –le pregunto con sarcasmo.

Había estado enojada antes, frustrada, pero descubrió que se necesitaba una gran cantidad de ambas cosas para estar furiosa. La tenia sujeta tan fuertemente de las muñecas que le dolía, estaba segura que le iba a quedar marca, solo le quedaban libres las piernas y se dispuso a atacar con ellas. Quería hacerle tanto daño como fuera posible, quería que sintiera una mínima parte de lo que ella sentía.

- ¡A ti representando una _muy grafica_ escena de un documental de vida salvaje!.-gritó con toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo. Levanto la pierna izquierda para atacarle pero de nuevo fue bloqueada

- Yo me largo de ahí… de nuevo… dándote privacidad. –dijo con la respiración entrecortada a causa del esfuerzo, sentía su corazón desbocado, pero tenía que sacarse todo eso del pecho o se ahogaría. –¿Y cuál es mi premio por mi buena acción? ¡Que me violes el cerebro en medio del bosque!. –ladro y usando su pierna derecha quiso darle un golpe en la entrepierna pero él alcanzo a bloquearla por los pelos y esta vez tiro de ella hasta aprisionarla contra la pared y su cuerpo sin decir una palabra.

Maldijo su cansancio y falta de chakra. Ahora mismo le costaba mantener la fachada y sentía el sudor escurrirle por la sien, en cambio el parecía tan fresco y calmado como si nada

- "¡Maldito él y su buena presencia"-se dijo mentalmente.

Si tuviera su chakra en sus niveles normales, el Uchiha sería otro cantar, pensó con creciente furia

Se removió como un gusano ante su agarre diciéndose que primero muerta que doblegarse, entonces se fijo en sus ojos por primea vez después de lanzársele encima. Parecía ligeramente sorprendido pero entonces se fijo mejor y él estaba_…_

_¡El muy maldito se estaba riendo! ¡Riendo de ella!_

Tenía ese brillo egocéntrico que momentos antes creyó extinto,

- "El Sr. Imperturbable…¡mi trasero!"-

Levanto nuevamente su pierna izquierda para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mas él la detuvo _otra vez_, pero al momento de bajarla…_ ¡Ahí estaba!_ vio su oportunidad como un rayo y le dio un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke aulló sorprendido aflojando el agarre de sus muñecas permitiéndole soltarse.

Pero el alivio le duro poco, pues de nuevo velozmente el shinobi volvió aprisionarla sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con más fuerza que antes y las piernas con sus propios muslos entonces bajo la cabeza, las aletas de su nariz de expandían furiosamente, la miro con sus acerados ojos negros echando chispas pero no solo de enojo.

La iba a golpear. Lo sabía. Él no era del tipo de personas que daba la otra mejilla y ser una mujer ciertamente no le iba a aportar ninguna ventaja con él. Se tenso y cerró los ojos a espera del golpe…que nunca llego.

El la estaba mirando con la misma intensidad que dedicaba a sus entrenamientos de antaño y se dijo que había sido muy estúpida al desear esa misma atención antes.

Era…espeluznante tener esa mirada negra y profunda concentrada solo en ella, pero más aterrador era eso que veía ahora en sus ojos, había _algo más que ira_, algo_ raro_ que no supo identificar…_algo_ había cambiado terriblemente rápido y no estaba preparada.

De repente era demasiado consciente de la obscuridad, su cercanía, de su tacto, de pronto se sintió cohibida y pequeña ante él y simplemente se le quedo la mente en blanco cuando Uchiha Sasuke la beso.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como en ese momento reflexiono, pero no había podido evitarlo, ella se había puesto completamente fuera de sí, liberando toda la ira que tenía contra él desde lo que había pasado en el bosque y no había podido desquitarse. Se pregunto qué había pasado con la dulce sonrisa que le dio antes de irse que parecía decir _"Seamos amigos, te deseo lo mejor". _

No podía entender lo que hacía o porque lo hacía, no podía pensar… ¡_Al infierno con todo, ahora no importaba!_

Nunca la había visto así, para él siempre habían sido todo sonrisas y mimos de parte de ella y no pudo contenerse. Tenía sonrosada toda la piel desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies, sus ojos brillaban como fuego verde.

Su boca era suave, dulce y cálida, mucho mejor de lo que había pensado cuando entro en la alcoba y la miro salir del baño con aquel pijama –se recriminaba por notarla, y aun mas porque ella le afectase de ese modo– ella parecía haberse olvidado de lo ligera que era la prenda pero cada movimiento suyo no le permitía a él olvidarlo. Se odiaba por ser tan consiente de ella.

Al principio pareció completamente shockeada por su acción casi al igual que él, pero un segundo tímido beso de su parte fue toda la motivación que necesito la suave kunoichi para participar activamente.

Dejo de intentar liberarse entreabrió los labios para él, le soltó los brazos que inmediatamente se enrollaron en su cuello y le acariciaron el cabello, extrañamente eso no le molesto.

Ella parecía igual de perdida explorando sus labios que él los de ella, la respuesta de Sakura había sido espontanea, tan cálida, húmeda y suave como el rose de una mariposa, pero se incrementaba a medida que el profundizaba el beso respondiéndole con una necesidad equiparable a la suya propia.

No podía parar, no cuando había encontrado algo tan bueno, la apretó con fuerza por la cintura dejándose llevar por la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos.

Los pensamientos de Sakura no llevan unos derroteros muy distintos.

_- "Él no tenía derecho_ "-se decía.

No tenía derecho a verse así, a tener esas facciones cinceladas con esos profundos ojos negros. No tenía derecho a tener esos bíceps marcados, ese cuerpo atlético y escultural nada desproporcionado que ahora tenía el placer de sentir pegado al suyo y por sobre todas las cosas no tenía derecho a besar así, a oler así, a volverla loca de esa manera.

Se suponía que cuando una persona era mala todos sus rasgos se deformaban reflejando todo lo malo que había en él. Pero no él, era demasiado atractivo por donde se le mirara, la imagen inicial que había captado de él empezaba a tambalearse.

Sabía que tenía que separarse y abofetearlo, estaba al borde un acantilado y caminaba con los ojos cerrados pero no podía detenerse, -_no quería detenerse-. _y aunque su mente lo sabia su cuerpo parecía no atender razones había dejado de pelear, de temerle y de respirar.

Había llorado tanto, deseado y rezado. Había soñado toda su vida con un beso suyo. Su mente estaba nublada. Sus labios sabían exactamente como los había imaginado por tantos años, cálidos y suaves a pesar de la dureza de su boca, sabia tan bien como si acabara de comer una chocolatina, pero sabía que eso era imposible tratándose de él, sin mencionar la necesidad con que la besaba.

Todo fuera de esa sensación tan placentera de poder acariciarle y sentirse abrazada con fuerza contra su pecho, quedaba fuera de los límites de sus preocupaciones, todo pasaba a segundo término.

Estaba sorprendido de lo bien que encajaba Sakura entre sus brazos como si su suave figura se amoldara a la perfección a sus duros contornos, la apretó con más fuerza contra él, la escucho gemir casi inaudiblemente y arquearse mas contra él en una muda respuesta que despertó sentimientos que desconocía tener.

Entonces le vino a la mente todas las imágenes de los momentos que ella había pasado con Itachi, como la había besado y acariciado, aunque eran en su mayoría besos cautos. Una cólera igual de ciega que su necesidad se encendió en su ser al pensar que ella pudiese disfrutar más de los besos de su hermano que de los suyos.

La aprisiono con más fuerza contra la pared y sus besos se volvieron fieros y apasionados mientras le acariciaba los costados, diciéndose que si iba a recordar un beso de ahora en adelante solo serian los suyos, solo su imagen se le vendría a la cabeza y solo lloraría por él.

Sakura al percibir el súbito cambio en los besos del pelinegro pareció empezar a despertar de esa nube de ensoñación que le nublaba la mente, pero hasta que un fuerte trueno no se hizo sonar por toda la estancia fue que ambos parecieron salir del hechizo que los tenia encerrados.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos estupefactos incapaces de reconocer al otro, entonces otro trueno de menor intensidad los hizo desviar la mirada, puso las manos en el pecho de Sasuke y lo empujo con suavidad tardíamente alarmada y furiosa por haber bajado la guardia y permitir que eso pasara.

- Esto es estúpido…-murmuro aun sin voltear a verlo aun estaba muy turbada, no había cogido aun la suficiente frialdad para encararlo, cosa que era bastante difícil cuando su piel aun ardía por su toque y sentía que el aire no le llegaba lo suficiente a los pulmones.

Él por su parte se separo de ella un par de centímetros con un susurro rápido de ropas.

- Totalmente estúpido… -estuvo de acuerdo él Uchiha que también tenía la respiración alterada y deseo que no se hubiera mostrado tan conforme con ello tan rápido, su sinceridad dolía.

Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, estresada y vulnerable se habría controlado perfectamente, pero reconocía que había estado desequilibrada desde el momento en que él regreso a Konoha.

Se obligo a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos y a tranquilizar el ritmo de su frenético corazón sin que se notara el esfuerzo que hacía por no suspirar. La tormenta se había desatado a fuera con intensidad haciendo el silencio entre ellos más evidente y la oscuridad mas sofocante, Sasuke se movió un poco alejándose de ella y se lo agradeció mentalmente.

_-"¿Qué era él?" _—se pregunto con objetividad una vez que le aire le llego a los pulmones y con ello al cerebro.

Solo era una bonita cara, un escultural cuerpo y con un botón para la sensualidad, sí, estaba más bueno que el pan.

_-"¿Y qué?"_—se dijo –"fuera de eso no hay nada"

Era un hombre que estaba imposibilitado para ver hacia adelante, para dejar el odio, un hombre así estaba acabado y era irreparable. Además no sabía nada del él ahora. Era un completo extraño.

- Me abriste la cabeza violentamente para conseguir lo que querías. –consiguió decir sin que la voz le saliera estrangulada y se felicito por ello. -Sin importarte en lo más mínimo lo que yo pudiese sentir Uchiha y ahora vienes a mi apartamento a mitad de la madrugada a intentarlo de nuevo y encima de todo me besas como si se fuera a acabar el mundo cuando tú tienes a una mujer esperándote.-dijo con la quijada apretada al recordar a la chica pelinegra que besaba con tanto entusiasmo y un peso se instalo en su corazón.

- "_¿Para que la había besado entonces? ¿Qué intentaba demostrar?". _–pensó con amargura. _–¿A caso era su forma de castigarla por lo de Itachi?_ –el no podía haberse vuelto tan sádico y cruel. Se negaba a creerlo.

Sasuke miro su cara angustiada y mal interpreto su gesto creyendo que estaba arrepentida de lo que acaba de pasar.

– Si lo hice. –su cínica y llana respuesta le dolió pero le regreso parte del coraje que tenia al principio y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo cerrándose de nuevo igual que él.

Su expresión estaba tan plana como una piedra, seria e impenetrable como si lo que había pasado entre ellos no hubiera significado lo más mínimo para él. Se pregunto cómo es que algo tan fuerte como lo que había sentido ella no lo hubiera abarcado a él también.

No le iba a permitir que saliera airoso de la situación mientras ella se desmoronaba a sus pies.

Entonces él hablo.

- ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿De entre todos los malditos akatsukis tenias que escoger a mi hermano?. –dijo afilando su mirada y esas fueron las únicas palabras y las escupió con mucho desprecio aunque no podía definir hacia quien, si Itachi o a ella. Dudo en que responder.

–"_¿Tsk. Molesto?¿Pagarle con su propia moneda?". _–pensó. Pero no, ella era mejor que él. Ella si había crecido con un diccionario a mano.

– Eso no te importa, pero si lo quieres saber, no fue apropósito, solo sucedió y ya. Y no me arrepiento de nada.-dijo levantado la barbilla con orgullo. –Claro que no espero que alguien tan emocionalmente incapacitado como tu entienda algo.-

Sasuke apretaba los puños con fuerza ante la sincera respuesta de la pelirrosa porque aunque se la esperaba no le había gustado. Se dijo que no dejaría a ver a la kunoichi hasta que punto había logrado perturbarle, ella aun sentía algo por su hermano.

Le lanzo la mirada más arrogante y helada de la que fue capaz

- A un eres estúpida y predecible, ¿Crees que por un par de besos significas algo para alguien?. –dijo con desprecio y la vio retroceder con los ojos abiertos como si la hubiera pegado.

Pensó que enseguida vendrían las lágrimas y los lamentos tras sus crueles palabras, pero para su asombro la vio sofocar sus emociones y transformar sus ojos verdes en puñales de hielo. Habia logrado borrarle la felicidad de la cara. Todo rastro de esa hermosa pasión que habían compartido se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera pasado. Eso era lo que quería y se pregunto entonces porque no se sentía mejor.

Necesitaba calmarse, _tenía que calmarse,_ armar una escena solo la humillaría mas de lo que ya se había humillado así misma con ese beso.

-¿Por qué me besaste?. –escupió con ironía la pregunta que la había acosado en los últimos minutos necesitaba saber porque lo había hecho.

– ¿Es un castigo o algo así por haberme encaprichado de ti todo este tiempo? Déjame decirte que en el apartado de crueldad te has superado a ti mismo. Felicidades –se contesto ella misma antes de que él pudiera responderle cosas que dudaba de todas formas

-Y sobre tu otra exigencia: Que te importa. A ti que más te da que me hubiera besado con Itachi o con medio país del fuego.- a cada palabra que mencionaba iba aumentando su confianza. No iba a demostrarle lo mucho que le había afectado ese beso. –me atrevo a apostar que mi vida amorosa nunca te ha quitado el sueño Uchiha. –escupió mordacidad y sonriéndole con altanería soportando las nuevas heridas que acaba de crearle con ese beso devastador.

- Puedes fingir lo que quieras Sakura. –dijo como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba en ese momento -"¿Podía?"- pero ambos sabemos que es a mí a quien aun no has olvidado, Itachi solo fue un patético sustituto de lo que no pudiste obtener de mí y me lo acabas de demostrar con ese beso.-dijo cruzando de brazos con en ese aire de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Era increíble cómo él parecía tan fresco y despejado, cuando ella todavía se sentía vulnerable y más herida a cada minuto. Acaba de obtener su respuesta. Era un castigo.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pese a su interpretación supo que la había herido pero no le importo, la vio apretar los puños y pese a eso enfrentarle con una sonrisa de quien se sabe el ganador del encuentro.

– Puedes decir lo que quieras Uchiha. —sonrió socarrona. –Son solo palabras que no valen nada–dijo haciendo énfasis en el "nada" y con un aire de superioridad que no le sentó demasiado bien al pelinegro.

– ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué me iba desmoronar al primero de tus insultos? ¿Qué iba a lanzarme a tus pies y jurarte amor eterno por un simple beso? je, lo siento pero eres pasado y las reacciones físicas se obtienen con cualquiera. –sintió que en esto último se había pasado al verlo tensar el cuerpo pero tenía miedo de que le viera su vulnerabilidad, de sus propios sentimientos y se apresuro a añadir.

– Tú no tienes a esa chica _Ume_ contigo por su _entretenida_ conversación ¿verdad?. Pero dejando a un lado las hormonas Uchiha, sin importar lo que ocurra en el futuro. Ambos sabemos, que aquí y ahora YO GANÉ. El Sharingan mordió el polvo—dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y golpeándose con el dedo índice una sien añadió.-mente sobre musculo Uchiha, mente sobre musculo

Estaba desconcertado, furioso, revolucionado, dolido, animado, insultado…abrumado.

En los últimos cuatro años se había limitado a sentir odio y tristeza. Y todas esas emociones juntas en ese momento lo hacían sentir vivo de nuevo. _Humano._

Había encerrado todas esas emociones en un lugar muy profundo dentro de sí donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlas nunca más. Donde estuvieran seguras de todos a su alrededor y nadie pudiera volverlo a ser vulnerable.

Pero esa pelirrosa gritona y bipolar lograba sacarlas de ahí. Le regresaba su humanidad lo bueno y lo malo que venía con ella. Sakura parecía creer que el era emocionalmente indigente ¡Ojala lo fuera! ¡Ojala dejar de sentir!

" _No le gusto en lo más mínimo el saber que había dejado sus sentimientos por él en el pasado ¿Lo había olvidado? "_

_Dolor…_

" _No le gusto en lo más mínimo que tuviera tanta seguridad sobre una reacción física ¿Qué sabia ella de eso? "_

_Furia…._

" _No le gusto en lo más mínimo su actitud con él ¿Desde cuándo era Uchiha? "_

_Desconcierto…_

" _¿Por qué era la primera vez que notaba lo blancas y suaves que tenía las piernas? "_

_Revolucionado…_

" _¡Maldita niñata!, nadie se burlaba de su Sharingan "_

_Insultado…_

" _A cada comentario mordaz que le arrojaba, ella le salía al encuentro con la frente bien alta y una réplica igual de mordaz y arrogante, de manera que siempre llevaba ella la última palabra. No quería admitirlo pero le gustaba esa actitud"_

_Animado…_

- _Hmp_…Alardeas demasiado por algo tan insignificante _Sa-ku-ra_ el que no pueda poseer tu mente, no significa nada. —sonrió con toda la arrogancia de que era capaz un Uchiha. –Bueno, solo que eres más rara de lo que pensaba y no siempre podrás tener a esa cosa en alerta.

La vio fruncir el ceño y estrechar su mirada hasta que fueron dos rendijas verdes. Sonrió a un mas.

-Fuera de eso – aclaró –Sigo siendo superior a ti en todo. —finalizo con su clásica sonrisa de superioridad.

Y como esperaba acabo a la calma

-¡Eres un tipo tan arrogante y tan pagado de ti mismo que debería ser ilegal! ¡oh espera!. —Agrego con ironía olvidando por completo sus inseguridades anteriores –ya eres un criminal ¿Cierto?-

Ya había tenido suficiente de ese tipejo por una noche _¡Y para toda una jodida vida!_ Pasándolo de largo camino hacia donde había estado su pared y con una mano extendida le sonrió falsamente.

- Bueno Uchiha, es tarde si es todo lo que viniste a averiguar, claro, mas destruir mi casa y atacarme ya te puedes retirar.- escupió –Conoces la salida. –dijo despachándolo dando media vuelta a su ropero mas él no hizo amago de moverse, ella le volvió la mirada impaciente

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una señal? ¿No tienes problemas en casa con tu "_mujer"_ por salir en mitad de la noche a invadir los dormitorios de otras o le tienes prohibido hablar para lo que no sea decirte lo grandioso que eres.- soltó con toda la ironía de que se creía capaz

- Eso me sonó a celos _Sa-ku-ra_.- dijo acercándosele lentamente como un predador a su presa, se detuvo a medio metro de ella.

- Pues ve a que te revisen los oídos _Sa-su-ke_.- replico ella levantando la barbilla con obstinación y los brazos en jarras. –Y ahora termina de largarte. —dijo poniéndose una sudadera abrigadora, gracias a la _"remodelación"_ que el Uchiha le había hecho a su casa ahora su cálida habitación era una hielera por la tormenta de afuera.

– Tú eres doctora ¿no _Haruno-san_?. –le replico él con voz sedosa.

Sakura reprimió a duras penas un escalofrió, pero al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que como una de sus serpientes solo estaba jugando con su presa

–Si Uchiha. Soy doctora. A tiendo humanos _no a reptiles_. –replico ácidamente la pelirrosa.

A pesar de estar en desventaja ante su fuerza, ella no había retrocedido ni un ápice al enfrentarse a su cólera que era más de lo que se podía decir de cualquier enemigo, incluso Ume sabía cuando no debía enfrentarle, en cambio ella se negaba a ser una víctima –suya o de nadie- y tuvo que reconocer que eso le gusto.

Sasuke no recordaba hacia cuanto fue la última vez que sonrió de verdad por algo, no por sus planes de venganza, no por su superioridad ante el enemigo, ni tras el sexo.

Solo por diversión y era una sensación tan buena que le hacía sentirse vivo de una forma distinta.

Paso de largo a la kunoichi en el último momento y se encamino hacia la entrada.

En cuanto vio la puerta cerrarse se dejo caer con las piernas temblorosas en la cama

CONTINUARA

**- **_**¡Hola a todos! **_**-**

¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

¿Qué hicieron en Navidad y año Nuevo? ¿Comieron rico?

XDXDXDX …..si lo se soy una preguntona incurable, pero no me pueden culpar este año no Sali a nungun lado, pase las dos fechas con en mi casa.

Por lo regular la pasamos con mi innumerable familia por parte de mi mama en Cuernavaca, Morelos. Pero como ella y mi hermano se enfermaron pues no salimos + nos quedamos encerraditos en casa y como solo somos cuatros gatos (jejeje en palabras de mi madre) pues nos aburrimos mucho.

Cuenten, cuenten

En fin pasando a la Actua

¿Les gusto? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Valió la pena? XDXDXDXD

Le hice unos cambios a algunas partes donde me parecía que no encajaba del todo, ya saben relees y como en los dibujos que hiciste hace un tiempo ves cosas que no te gustan y las borras y las vuelves a hacer jejeje… o al menos eso me pasa a mi. ¬_¬U

Pero bueno el pobre sasuke no quiere explorar lo que siente y créanlo o no es por miedo y la verdad ¿Quien puede culparle?, con un pasado como el suyo se le permite la paranoia, además de que es un terco cabezota jejeje. Y sakura no va un camino muy distinto ella quedo bastante escaldada por todas las cosas que le ha hecho el Uchiha y reconocerá que gran parte de esas heridas son por propia culpa

Así que bonito lo tiene esta parejita ¿no?

Cambiando abruptamente de tema les informo a aquellos que no lo sepan que ¡Naruto Shippuden ya tiene un nuevo Ova para este año!

Así es ya vi el tráiler y esta genial y para las de lagrima fácil les recomiendo una caja de pañuelos para cuando salga. La canción me gusto mucho aunque no se quien la canta. Sin más les dejo el enlace: http : / iknime. com / tráiler – ova – 2011 – Naruto –shippuden / (Sin los espacios)

Hasta la próxima

^U^ / ¡Matane!

Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, así que no se contengan *u* jejeje


End file.
